Little Ditty About Jackie & Diane
by thejennakayshow
Summary: What happens with Dean meets the female version of himself? Can they get along? Will they become friends? Possibly lovers? Find out in this fun, not so angsty, story of a group of hunters finding themselves and each other. Rated M for Smut in later chapters.
1. One Bourbon, One Scotch, And One Beer

"Jackie, we have a situation on our hands and we need your help," Jody said, her voice holding a bit of strain through the speaker of my cell.

"Ok," I replied.

"I'll send you the coordinates. Everyone will be meeting there tomorrow around 6 P.M.," she stated. "And I know this goes without saying, but please be careful on your way there."

"Yes, Mom," I whined in my best teenage impression.

"Please act your age," she sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" I chuckled before hanging up the phone and finishing my hair and make up.

I threw all of my toiletries and makeup in a duffle before grabbing the rest of my things and setting it on the bed nearest to the door. I had zipped up my knee high boots over my worn jeans and grabbed my leather motorcycle jacket when my phone pinged with an incoming text. Just as promised Jody had sent me the location of the spot we were meeting.

I had met Jody on a hunt about a year ago. She and Claire were chasing down a nest of vamps that had set up shop between two towns. I had been investigating one town, she the other when we ran into each other while scoping out the nest. Clearing out the place had been the easiest I had ever experienced, the three of us making one hell of a team. She asked me to stay in contact with her after that and we had teamed up a time or two after that but I never stayed long. She understood why I never stayed and for that I respected her immensely. Jody had a family, a family I was not willing to put at risk with the curse that was my life. Don't get me wrong, I had tried that life before. Meeting someone nice, planting roots in a place and giving up the lifestyle for something normal, but after two years I left in the middle of the night. Normal had been too boring and predictable, two things that I was definitely not.

After checking out of the motel I packed up my car and put the location Jody had given me in my GPS. Lebanon, Kansas. I'd make it there with a day to spare and the thought made me excited for what the night could hold. The last hunt had been a bit extensive so not much fun was had in the last week, so I was itching to blow off some steam with my old friend and namesake, Jack Daniels. Yeah, laugh all you want, I was named after whiskey.

Dad won a bet with Mom, but ultimately compromised with my mother and named me Jacquelin, Jackie for short. He thought it was the best idea in the world since our last name was Daniels. Dad had a warped sense of humor, something else I had gotten from him along with the hunger of this lifestyle and my car. Diane had been all I had left of them after they died since we were always moving and never really accumulated much. Diane was a 1968 Chevelle that they had bought me for my sixteenth birthday. She was quite the rust bucket back then, but Dad and I had put in the time to restore her from the frame up. Dad had made sure the car was everything he and I had pictured. She had a racing engine, a custom hood with the scoop and pins, chrome grill and tail light bar. The finishing touch had been the amazing flat black paint job we gave her with the glossy black racing stripes. She's a badass bitch.

The drive to Lebanon hadn't taken very long, but then again, I always enjoyed driving so even a long drive never felt like long. I found freedom and peace behind the wheel with the rumbling of Diane's engine singing me a wonderful song. I pulled into the first motel I came across around eight at night and decided to order a pizza so I had some food in my stomach before going out to drink. I texted Jody to let her know I had made it to our destination already and where I was staying for the night before switching tops for my favorite tank top and putting on my jacket.

I had done a little research while eating dinner to find the local watering hole and that research did not disappoint. The place was nothing short of a shack sitting on the side of the road. I'm sure if one of the boards moved on the building the whole place would fall to pieces. Dive bars were my thing, the locals were never there to make friends and neither was I so it fit my mood well. I parked towards the back of the parking lot like I always did and headed inside. The air was thick with smoke, the jukebox was playing REO Speedwagon, the lights were dim, and the barstools were worn out leather. I headed to the bar feeling the eyes of all five patrons on me which informed me that they were in fact local regulars and I was the person out of place. "Jack and coke, please," I said as I sat down at the bar. The bartender gave me a nod before heading off to do his job.

Within the hour the place started to come to life as more people trickled in. I was on my second drink when a DJ turned the jukebox off and announced that he was starting karaoke for the night. After the third pop song blared through the speakers while girls that looked barely legal squealed in the microphones I decided it was time to put the pop shit to bed. I put a song up and waited my turn while trying my best to tune the horrendous music out while watching the people milling about. I had gathered from the crowd that this was where all the single ladies came to slut themselves out for free drinks and the men came with the intention of taking one of them home. Every guy in the place had at least one girl hanging all over him, a few of them with two. I liked being the majority sex in the bar, the guys were outnumbered meaning they all had their hands full for the night and I could just enjoy my booze, some music, and watching all of the regrettable decisions being made for the night in peace.

"And we have Jackie coming up," the DJ announced over the speakers. I sucked down the rest of my drink before placing my jacket on my stool to hold my spot and then headed up to enjoy some real music. The guitar was loud and pounding through the speaker as the song started and I began to talk my way through the first verse of "One Bourbon, One Scotch, and One Beer." I tapped my leather clad foot to the beat as I let the song take me away and the guys started to sing along. As the song hit the chorus the scantily clad girls took over the dance floor with their man of choice and I took the cue to loosen up and dance on the stage as I jammed out. During the instrumental break I shook my ass getting lost in the riffs and crying of the guitar when a loud whistle let out that caught my attention. I looked up around the room, finding most of the patrons were in fact on the dance floor jamming out with me, all except one. He was sitting with his back leaning against the bar as he watched me on stage, a girl pressing herself against his side. I went back to my jam session, finishing off the song with a loud eruption of applause. I put in another song before heading back to my spot at the bar.

I looked around wondering who had left their drinks at my spot. "They're yours," the bartender shouted above the music. "Guy at the end of the bar," he added with a point toward the end the guy sat at. I sat down, picking up the two tumblers and giving them each a sniff. One bourbon, one scotch, and one beer. _Clever_ , I thought as I shook my head with a laugh. I grabbed the glass of bourbon before looking down the bar to catch the eyes of the man who had bought the clever order. The same guy that hadn't been dancing was now staring me down, beer in hand, girl long gone, with a smirk on his face as our eyes caught one another. I tipped my glass with a nod in thanks and he did the same before putting the beer bottle to his full lips. I took the bourbon in a long gulp before slamming the glass back down to the wooden bar. I looked back up to where the man had been but he was gone.

"The name's Dean," the deep voice said in my ear, the warmth of his breath washing over me.

"Smooth," I retorted as I turned around in my seat after grabbing the glass of scotch.

"Oh, I assure you that's not the only thing smooth about me, sweetheart," he said with a smirk, completely full of himself.

 _Oh great, another self absorbed douchebag._

"And here I thought you wouldn't be the bald eagle type," I smirked back. His eyes grew slightly as he let the comment register.

 _His eyes are beautiful,_ I thought to myself. _Too bad they are attached to an asshat_ , I shrugged to myself before turning back around on my stool.

"Manscaping is not a crime," he scoffed as he sat down on the empty barstool next to me. "And I've never had any complaints."

"I'm sure you haven't, big boy," I said, patting his back like a buddy would do.

"Wow," he laughed, "Did I just get friendzoned?"

"Oh, does that not happen often, Ken?" I asked as I finished off my scotch.

"My name's Dean," he replied quickly.

"I know," I smiled.

"Then why did you call me Ken?" he asked before taking a swig of his beer. "He some kinda douchebag ex?"

"I'm glad you think Ken is a douchebag, I guess douchebags recognize each other in the wild?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ouch," he clutched his hand to his chest like he had been shot.

"Ken Doll," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, so you're admitting I'm handsome even though you think I'm a douchebag?" he asked practically batting his long lashes.

"I'm not blind," I shrugged.

"Admit it, I'm easy on the eyes," he said wiggling his eyesbrows.

"Didn't I just do that?" I gave him a side eye, "I'm not sure how much more stroking your ego can take. I'm afraid your head my explode."

"I can handle a lot of stroking, Darlin," he smiled devilishly.

"Jackie, you're up," the DJ shouted. I got up without a word, walking to the stage barely able to keep my composure because my life was just full of ill timed fate.

As the song started Dean turned around in his seat again to watch as I started singing "The Stroke". The dance floor flooded with grinding bodies again and I let myself enjoy the ironic turn the night had taken. I danced, rolling my body to the beat, and mocked the words with my movements while I sang, every once in a while glancing over to Dean, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. As the song ended, Dean gave me a half smirk as he rose from his bar stool, walking up to the stage with a bowlegged swagger I had never seen any man every pull off as sexy as he did. He stepped up on the stage, grabbing the microphone from my hand. "Let me show you how it's done, sweetheart." he said with a playful wink. Shaking my head, I walked back to my seat and had just sat down when the music escaped the speakers. The guitar riff of 'Hot Blooded' washed over me and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him pour himself into the lyrics. His brilliantly green eyes locked on me as he sang the chorus and then he pointed at me while singing the lyrics of the second verse and I couldn't help but laugh. As the song progressed he kept looking over at me like he was trying to serenade me with his message. I shook my head as he took the instrumental break to bust out his best air guitar moves. I turned around on my seat and listened as the song continued, watching him in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar while I finished off my beer. "So..." he trailed off as he sat down on the stool next to me. His green eyes impossibly brighter as they held a boyish charm looking for approval.

"Eh, A little anti-climactic if you ask me," I shrugged, trying my best to be neutral. He had actually done a decent job on the classic rock song, but I wasn't going to give him the praise he was looking for because, well quite frankly, he had a big enough ego, I wasn't going to help add to it.

"Well the best climaxes usually involve two people," he smiled, his tongue sneaking out past his teeth to barely touch his lips. "You know, duets," he added. "Oh, we are definitely going to duet tonight," he smiled even wider and I couldn't help but shake my head as I fought the laugh that was battling for release. "I've got the perfect song for us too," he said before getting up and walking over to the DJ to put in another song.

"Did you just put a song up for us to sing together?" I asked as he sat down.

"I told you we were going to duet, sweetheart," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You think you are slick don't you?" I asked as I motioned for the bartender for a Jack and Coke.

"I think I'm adorable," he grinned. I didn't respond to him, just sat there sipping on my drink as I listened to a horrible rendition of Joe Nichols' 'What's a Guy Gotta Do'. I watched the sloshed guy in the mirror attempt to keep up with the tempo of the song as he stumbled and slurred his way through the words "So you come here often?" Dean asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Really?" I said, giving him my best 'Are you kidding me' look.

"I've just never seen you around here before," he quickly tried to recover.

"I'm here on business," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Dean and Jackie, come on up!" the DJ announced and Dean gave me a huge smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me up to the stage. I managed to snag my drink off the bar as I was dragged up to the stage.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he handed me a mic and reached for his own. The music started and I started chugging my drink as Dean started singing, my mind taking the full first verse before it registered what song he was singing. He turned to me as he started singing the chorus, "Take me home tonight, I don't wanna let you go til you see the light." I shook my head knowing exactly what part he wanted me to sing. I sat my now empty glass on the barstool that was on the stage and then put the mic in its stand before I made my way back to my seat to grab my jacket. He was one cheeky bastard, I'd give him that, but I wasn't going to stick around the rest of the night humoring him in his blatant attempt to get into my pants. I was here to enjoy a quiet night of drinking and watching the local drunks, not to be pursued by one of them. I was a few steps out of the front door when I heard him behind me. "Where are you going? Did you not like the song or something?" he asked making me stop in the middle of the parking lot.

I turned on my heel to face him, "I've gotta go. I have shit to do tomorrow and I'm tired."

"Well, how's about a ride home?" he asked, stroking the hood of a sleek black '67 Impala and grinning like he was the cat that ate the canary.

"Thanks, but I've got my own ride," I answered. "Have a good night, Dean." I turned back around headed back to my car that was now hidden behind a large truck.

"You need some good ole' American muscle to ride, not some souped up douchebag tree hugging car," Dean called out behind me and I couldn't help the extra sway of my hips as I kept walking away. _He was going to shit his pants._ I hopped into Diane, pulling out of the spot and stopping behind Dean's car. He mumbled out, "Son of a bitch," as he looked over my black beauty and then back at me. I gave him a wink and a wave before slamming my foot down on the gas pedal, tires squealing and gravel flying as I pulled out onto the highway.

I woke the next morning to my phone ringing, my head was pounding as I hit the decline button quickly to shut up the annoying noise. I looked at the clock realizing it wasn't as early as I had thought. The effort it took to sit up in my bed was excruciating, but I had an hour before check out time at the hotel and I still needed to clean up a bit before I went out in public. My phone rang again with a text message this time from Jody asking if I would meet her at a diner for lunch. I replied quickly before standing up and heading for the bathroom. After relieving myself, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I thought about showering, but quickly decided against it since today was hunt day and I would more than likely end up a mess at the end of the day anyways. I ran my fingers through my dark brown, beach waved hair to detangle it the best I could without having to brush it, knowing if I did in fact brush it I'd end up with a frizzy mess. After I was somewhat satisfied with my hair I applied some makeup to my face in an attempt to look more alive. I looked in the mirror, deciding that this would have to do before throwing on a pair of jeans, one of my Dad's old AC/DC shirts I had revamped to fit me, my pair of black combat boots, and my leather jacket. I rounded up all of my things, storing them away in the trunk of my car before checking out of the hotel and heading off to meet Jody.

"I need coffee," I grumbled out as I sat down next to Claire.

"Rough night?" Jody asked before sliding a cup of the dark stuff my way.

"Mixed too many liquors," I said after taking my first sip of hot caffeine. "That's a big no-no, kid," I added, looking over at Claire as if I was giving her the best advice in the world. "You'd think after 31 years of life I'd know better," I said before running my hand over my face.

"Here," Jody said, sliding over a bottle of Ibuprofen.

"Thanks," I said, giving her the best smile I could muster through my headache. "So what's the case?"

"Well, the Winchester brothers have been tipped off that the head honchos of every monster species are congregating at a place not far from here," she started.

"Apparently, they are all in cahoots now," Donna, Jody's hunter/cop friend sitting next to her said. "They're planning on taking out all hunters and are planning to work together to do so."

"Ok, but why here?" I asked as the waitress came over bringing our food.

"Hope I ordered right for you," Jody said as the waitress sat down a plate with a burger and fries on it.

"Thank you," I grinned before adding my condiments on my burger.

"Well, the Winchesters are based here and my guess is that they are first on the hit list in hopes that if they take down the top hunters the rest of us will run," Jody explained.

"Are they John's boys?" I asked, remembering my Dad's friend he had done a hunt with when I was a little girl. I had met his sons when Mom watched them for John while he and Dad were gone. I had been five or six and his sons were quite older than me. Cam and Don, I think but couldn't be sure of their names. They had nothing to do with me and my dolls while they stayed with us. Dad had talked about John Winchester a lot while I was growing up, but he never came back around after that one hunt.

"Yeah, did you know their dad?" Jody asked, puzzled.

"Met him once. My Dad was friends with him," I explained before stuffing my face with french fries. "God, this is good," I practically moaned causing Claire to laugh. "So are we headed to their place after this?"

"Yeah, figured we could all settle in while we wait for the rest of the hunters meeting there," Donna said. "Plus, It's always nice to catch up with those boys."

We finished up eating and Claire climbed into the passenger seat of Diane, "I've been stuck in the car with those two for the past six hours. I need a break." I nodded in understanding before starting the car and following Jody and Donna to the Winchesters'.

We pulled up outside of what looked to be an abandon factory and I shut off the car before getting out and giving the area a scan. "They live in an old factory?" I asked skeptically.

"Under it technically," Claire answered. "Come on," she said as she followed behind Donna and Jody. As we walked through the door the interior was far from what I thought it would be. The architecture was beautiful and classic and I couldn't help my wandering eyes while we walked down the metal stairs to the main level of the area.

"Jody!" a voice shouted catching my attention. I stared as the extremely tall, long haired man enveloped Jody in a hug before moving onto Donna and then Claire.

"This is Sam," Claire introduced the man. "Sam, this is."

"George Thorogood." The voice made my heart stop as its source came around the corner from a hallway.

 _Oh, great. Him._

"What?" Sam asked with a puzzled look.

"Hi, I'm Jaqueline Daniels," I introduced myself, sticking my hand out to Sam for a handshake. "But everyone just calls me Jackie."

"Jackie Daniels?" Dean laughed. "Oh, God. That's...That's hilarious." Dean bent over clutching his side in hysterics.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Chuckles," I rolled my eyes.

"Dean," Sam growled out making Dean stand up straight. Dean shook his hands out in front of him in surrender as he worked hard to get the smile off his face. "Sorry, my brother's a dick," Sam said as he turned back towards me. "Make yourself at home," he said as he gestured around the place.

"Thanks," I smiled at the taller brother and I followed Claire over to a table in the center of the room to sit down.

"What the hell is your problem, Dean?" Sam whispered at his brother before glancing over at me and giving me a tight lipped grin before looking back at his brother with a glare.

"That's her, man," Dean said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Who?" Sam asked, confused.

"The girl from last night," Dean mumbled out in a whisper in attempt to stay inconspicuous.

"The one with the car?" Sam asked before glancing back at me and then looking back at Dean.

"Yep," Dean answered, standing up a little straighter and glancing over as well.

"Beer?" Dean offered, holding out a bottle in my direction.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it from his grasp.

"I'd offer a bourbon and scotch, but we've only got whiskey," Dean added with a smirk.

"Funny," I rolled my eyes. "The beer is fine."

"So, hunting..." he trailed off as he sat down in the open chair next to me.

"Yep," I answered with a nod before taking a swig of the cold liquid.

"Jody says you knew our Dad," Dean said more as a statement instead of a question.

"I knew of him. Met him once. And I guess I knew you too. My Mom watched you once," I said with a shrug. Dean nodded and squinted his eyes as if he was peering through rows and rows of memories to track down a specific one.

"She made us chocolate chip pancakes," he added after sitting silent for a few minutes.

"Sounds like her," I smiled.

"So how long have you been in the life?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

"About ten years," I answered.

"So you've been hunting since you were a teenager too?" Dean looked like he was trying to piece together something in his mind.

"Dad finally took me on a hunt for my twenty-first birthay," I answered, a small smile playing on my lips as I took a few minutes to recall the memory. I had begged him for years, but he always said he wanted me to have my first legal drink before he would take me. We wasted no time after midnight the morning of my birthday, venturing to a bar so I could order my first beer.

"So 31," Dean mumbled to himself as if he was doing mental math to figure out my age.

"I'm taking it Math wasn't your strong suit in school?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Dean was too busy getting busy in school to learn anything," Sam laughed as he jumped into our conversation after finishing up his talk with a few hunters that had arrived.

"Not all of us had the opportunity to go to Stanford," Dean quipped back at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

"But I'm pretty sure you learn how to add ten to a number in first grade. Doesn't take a college education to do simple math," I said, which earned an unamused look from Dean.

"Oh, I like her," Sam chuckled as he stood up from his chair. "She's like a smarter, female version of you," he added before patting Dean on the shoulder as he walked by.


	2. Alone

I wiped my knife off on my jeans and took a last look around the bar the monsters had made their clubhouse. The corpses laying around decapitated and bloodied. We had went in hot with a plan and the plan had actually went our way which was why every single one of us was walking away from this one intact. I walked over to the jukebox, putting in some change and selecting a song before turning around to find all of my newfound hunter friends giving me a puzzled look. "The booze in this place ain't going to drink itself," I shrugged, "It'd be alcohol abuse to torch the place without drinking, right?" Dean nodded his head with his 'Well she has a point,' face as I rounded the bar to start tending drink orders.

"We oughta take some of this back home with us," Sam said as I sat a beer down in front of him.

"Home?" I asked as I poured myself a shot of whiskey.

"The bunker," Sam answered, looking around at the hunters that were dragging bodies into another room.

"Ah, yes, I forget that some of us actually have normal lives and roots in a place," I let out a light chuckle before handing a beer to Jody who had sat down next to Sam.

"You could too, you know," Jody said, pointing the neck of her beer at me before taking a drink.

"I've tried the normal life, got boring real quick," I shrugged.

"God, you sound like my brother," Sam laughed.

"I get stir crazy if I stay in one place too long," I said before pouring out a few more shots for myself.

"That's because you are on your own," Jody added before speaking again, "If you had someone hunting with you, living with you, a roommate maybe, you wouldn't be so bored."

"You going to hand over Claire to be my roomie?" I questioned, giving her a raised eyebrow before downing another shot.

"Not a chance," Jody laughed before taking another swig of her beer.

"You could always stay with us," Sam offered. I shot him my best 'yeah right' face before drinking the other shot in front of me. "I'm serious," he added, "We have plenty of room. Most of the hunters we had staying with us have all found other places to live."

"I'm sure you are serious, but I'm also sure that Dean would object to your offer and I'm not about to get into any family drama," I said before excusing myself to hand out more drinks.

"Nice work today," Dean said as I passed him a shot and a beer.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself," I smiled, pouring myself a shot and cheersing him. "There is a bunch of unopened booze in the back, figured you and Sam can take it back to the bunker."

"You aren't coming back?" Dean asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Nah," I shook my head, "I'm better off alone."

"That's a lie," Dean quickly remarked.

"What?" I gave him a puzzled look leaning back against the shelf that held the open bottles of liquor.

"No one is better off alone," Dean stated, his face every bit as serious as the words that came out of his mouth.

"I've done fine on my own," I replied.

"And after today, I don't doubt it. But take it from someone who has been where you are, just because you are getting along just fine alone doesn't mean you have to keep it that way." Dean said before turning sideways in his seat. "All these people are friends, family even, because family doesn't end with blood. I've been down so many times that I'd stopped knowing which way is up. And if it hadn't been for Sammy or the rest of them, I probably wouldn't be sitting here now." He looked around the room at the hunters laughing and talking amongst themselves. "Sometimes it's nice to know you've got people, that have your back, around."

"I guess," I said, looking down to Jody, Donna, and Sam laughing hysterically at something another hunter had said.

"Look, I'm not going to beg you to stay. I know you can hold your own. But after today, I'm starting to think it ain't so safe for any of us to be out there alone." Dean said leaning against the bar on his elbows. "Just know the offer stands."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a tight lipped smile. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Although we were all still breathing, and most of us were without a scratch, it didn't erase the fact that there were a few too many moments when I could've been dead today if it hadn't been for someone watching my back. "I'll think about it," I said before picking up a beer and tipping it towards him in acknowledgement which he did as well.

After everyone had drank all of the open liquor, I set out to handing out the unused booze to all of the hunters to take home before setting fire to the building to cover up the bloody mess that had happened there. We all stood at a great distance away from the blazing building, everyone having a last beer before hitting the road.

"So what are you doing after this?" Dean asked as he walked up to me.

"Are you seriously asking that question or are you trying to pick me up again?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Does it have to be either?" Dean retorted as he leaned against the front fender of my car.

"Well, on that note, I will be on my way," I said, chucking my beer into the fire and reaching for the keys in the back pocket of my jeans. But they weren't there. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was about to throw up as I thought the worst case scenario. _Please tell me I hadn't lost them in the fight and they were currently melting in that building_.

"You looking for these?" Dean asked, a devious grin on his face as my keys dangled from one of is long fingers.

"How?" I breathed out.

"Did you forget in the past twenty-four hours, how smooth I am?" Dean winked.

"Can I please have my keys?" I sighed, holding my hand out to him.

"Come back to the bunker," he said in a serious tone.

"Are you seriously trying to get me into your bed, using my keys for trade?" I asked, giving him my best bitchface.

"Would it work?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as that smirk reappeared.

"Not gonna happen," I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Guess I'll take them then," he said, placing the keys into his front pocket. "I'm sure Baby would love to have a friend in the garage," he added as he started to walk away.

"God dammit, Dean!" I shouted before taking off in a sprint after him. But he was quick to start off in a run too. I chased him as he weaved around all of the vehicles, everyone laughing at the two of us acting like children. I stopped on the passenger side of his car, he on the drivers side as we silently gave each other the stare down. I waited for him to make a move, but he didn't so I pounced, making a run for him around the back of the Impala and he ran the other way. I slipped on some stray leaves as I rounded the corner and landed flat on my back. "Fuck!" I shouted, laying there for a few moments to catch my breath.

"Shit, are you okay?" Dean asked as he rounded the corner of the car and knelt down beside me. I took this opportunity to get him, lifting my right leg up as quick as I could and hooking it under his arm. He flipped onto his back and I quickly sat up, straddling his chest, and reached into his pocket for my keys. "A little to the left," Dean laughed as I pulled the keys from his pocket. Without a word I gave his groin a light slap before standing up. He reached down, cupping himself as he rolled over onto his side.

"That's for threatening Diane," I growled as I walked away.

"Who the hell is Diane?" Dean grunted out as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"The baddest bitch of them all," I answered as I opened my car door. "A grade-A piece of American muscle," I said, trying to toss his words from the night we met back at him. I started the engine after climbing in, said goodbye to everyone, and decided I'd stay at the hotel one more night before hitting the road.

Nothing. Two hours of checking news outlets for any kind of lead for a case and absolutely nothing. I sighed, setting my laptop to the side before getting up off the bed and retrieving a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. I was just about to sit back down on the bed and start round two of research when there was a knock on the door of my hotel room. I grabbed my gun off of the table and made my way to the door with feather-light steps before peeking through the peephole.

"Sam?" I was puzzled, wondering how in the hell he had tracked me down. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Jody told me this was where you had been staying so I took a chance you might still be here," Sam said as I opened the door wider so he could come in. "I hope that's okay," he added as he walked through the door.

"I just wasn't expecting anyone is all," I answered him, closing the door behind me. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his hands deep in the pocket of his jeans as he looked around the place. "You can sit," I told him as I sat down in one of the chairs that sat at the table in the room.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you left," Sam explained as he sat down across from me and I gave him a nod to continue. "Listen Jackie, Jody sees something in you and I have to say after today, I see it too. You are a damn good hunter, but this lifestyle can wear on you. I'm not here to give you the "we need people" speech, but it's true," I sighed, running my hand over my face and then looking back at him. "Just give me 48 hours to show you what it's like to have a family... To have someone in your corner and if you decide to leave, then I won't stop you," he paused. "As for Dean, I know he can come off strong, but there are a lot of miles of hurt under that facade and if you give him a chance, he'll be the best friend you ever had."

"48 hours?" I asked, unsure exactly what could unfold in just two days that could possibly change my mind.

"I swear," Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fine."


	3. Heat of the Moment

"So glad you didn't change your mind overnight," Sam said as he opened the door to the bunker to let me in.

"I thought about it," I shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," he smiled. "Ready for the grand tour?"

Sam showed me around the bunker, the extensive library, infirmary, shooting range, armory, kitchen, and bathrooms before stopping in front of a door with the number 15 on it. "This can be your room," he said before opening the door. "I'm right down this way in room 22 and Dean is over there in room 11. Jack's in room 23, he and Cas should be back this afternoon," he said as I walked into the room and sat my bags down on the bed.

"You haven't even shown her the best part, Sammy," Dean said as he leaned against the doorframe of my room. "Come on, let me show you where the real magic is." The bunker was a hunters dream, but the garage was something right out of my dreams. The moment the florescent lights hummed to life and showed me the wonders inside I was hooked and that smug look on Dean's face said he knew he found a way into my world. "It's a beauty isn't it?" he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing.

"These cars..." I trailed off before walking over to the classic 1956 Ford T-bird. I walked around it slowly, my fingers gently gliding along the smooth metal. The green color was definitely not my favorite, but the condition of the car was so impeccable, it was impossible to be mad at it. "I guess the Men of Letters were Ford guys," I smiled as I walked over to the midnight blue 1934 V8 Ford. "This is the same type of car Bonnie and Clyde died in," I mused, hearing Dean's footsteps coming up behind me.

"Wanna be the Bonnie to my Clyde?" His deep sing-song voice sent a shiver down my spine and I turned around to face him. He was leaning against the post closest to where I was, hands tucked into his back pockets, his eyebrows raised, and his full lips quirked at one side in an adorable grin.

"I don't feel like going out in a blaze of glory just yet. I still have some living to do." I chuckled before making my way over to look at the vintage motorcycles on the other side of the room.

"You can always park Diane in here," Dean said as he walked towards his Impala in the middle of the room. "I'm sure Baby wouldn't mind the company," he added as he leaned against the hood and gave it a caring rub.

"I may take you up on that offer," I grinned. "She could use a bath first. She's quite the dirty girl."

Dean coughed as if he had choked on air and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my throat. "You can...ah...wash her in here," Dean said as he pointed over to an empty area that was equipped with a hose and drain. "The water pressure here is top notch. You'll get a nice wash."

"Good to know," I nodded, taking one last glance around the room and heading for the stairs back to the bunker.

"So why Diane?" Dean asked as he followed me back to the kitchen.

"I take it you aren't a Mellencamp fan?" I retorted as I grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean laughed, "Is your whole life a joke?"

"It was my Dad's favorite song, asshole," I replied with a death-glare. "But thanks for that," I said, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. I slammed the open beer I had gotten him down on the counter in front of him. It immediately started foaming and I walked away as Dean scrambled to put the beer to his lips before there was a huge mess.

"Jackie," Sam's voice asked through my locked room door.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door. "Oh, Hi there," I said to the teenage boy standing at Sam's side.

"Hi, I'm Jack," he smiled widely. "You are Jackie?"

"I am," I smiled back to the enthusiastic young man. "Nice to meet you, Jack." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he took it quickly, shaking it vigorously, making me laugh.

"Jack and Cas just got back," Sam explained, "I was about to go get us all some lunch and wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"I'll drive," I grinned, itching to get some pavement beneath my wheels after being in the bunker all morning.

"I'll go see what Dean wants," Jack said, the smile on his face never wavering.

"Leave in five?" Sam asked and I gave him a nod before turning to go put my black chucks on.

"You and Dean seem to be getting along well," Sam said as we pulled onto the main road.

"We were," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Were?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll get over it eventually," I shrugged.

"He's not as bad as he seems, I promise," Sam said as I parked the car at our destination. "He may be one of the best hunters I've ever seen, but he's a big teddy bear under all that rugged exterior," he said as he held the door open for me to enter the fast food joint. "If he said something to upset you, believe me when I say he's probably beating himself up more about it than you could. He has a knack for putting his foot in his mouth...a lot," he smirked.

We ordered the food we needed for us all and headed back out to Diane to head back to the bunker. "I'll show you how to get to the garage when we get back," Sam said as he climbed into the passenger seat. I mused on if Dean had mentioned to Sam about parking Diane in the garage, but decided against broaching the subject.

Just as promised Sam had shown me the entrance to the garage. After parking Diane in front of the Impala, we walked back into the bunker, arms full of drinks and bags of food. "Here, let me get that for ya," Dean said as he grabbed two overstuffed bags from my arms.

"Dean, only one sandwich," Sam shouted as he walked through the doorway behind me.

"Come on," Dean sighed as he stopped rummaging through one of the bags. "I'm a warrior, I need to eat!"

"If you are still hungry after you have your burger and fries, I got an extra salad that you can have," Sam said as he started pulling out all of the food and setting them at each spot on the table.

"I said I need to eat, Sam, not nibble," Dean retorted making Sam roll his eyes.

"Jack!" Sam shouted and the young boy came into the room shortly after.

"So Jack, you seem too young to be a hunter already, what got you started into this life?" I asked as we all sat down for our meal.

"He was born into it," Dean answered for him, "And he's not too young. Hell, I was hunting in junior high."

"How old are you Jack?" I asked, looking back at the bubbly young man.

"Two," Jack smiled as he chewed the food in his mouth.

"Pardon me?" I asked, nearly choking on my food.

"I'm two," Jack repeated before taking another bite of his burger.

"Ok, am I hearing this right, you are only two?" I asked, looking around the table for someone to please explain.

"He's a nephilim," A rough voice from behind me answered.

"Jackie, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Jackie. She's going to be staying with us for a few days," Sam introduced us as I turned to look at the man standing behind me in a trenchcoat. He had appeared from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Hi," Castiel nodded, his face showing no emotion, before continuing on to explain what exactly Jack was. "He's half human, half angel."

"My mom's name was Kelly and my dad's name was Lucifer," Jack added before grabbing the trash off of the table and heading down the hallway to take it to the kitchen.

"Lucifer," I paused, "Like Satan himself, Lucifer?" I asked, looking over at Sam, who I was sure could see the shock on my face.

"You know any other Lucifers?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow before popping a fry into his mouth.

"Not today, Satan," I replied, giving him a pointed look which earned a chuckle from Sam.

"Don't worry, Jackie. Jack is not anything like his father," Sam said as he cleaned up the trash from his lunch.

"I sure hope not," I mumbled before taking the last bite of my burger.

"You going to finish those?" Dean asked, pointing to my fries.

"Touch my food and I will shave your eyebrows off while you sleep," I nearly growled.

"Duly noted," Dean murmured before standing up from the table and heading down the hallway where Sam and Jack had went.

"It would be quite funny to see Dean without eyebrows," Castiel smiled before turning to follow Dean out of the room.

"Hey, can we talk?" Dean's voice shook me from my thoughts as I laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Depends, you plan on putting your foot in your mouth again?" I asked, scooting up in my bed to rest my back against the headboard. Dean smirked, knowing I had called him on his dickhead comment from earlier in the day. "Or were you wanting to put your head up your own ass and show off?" I added, making him lift an eyebrow with a slight frown before shaking his head. He leaned against the door-frame with his arms crossed over his chest, giving me a chance to keep on with my string of insults. "You know you missed your calling, being capable of doing both would've gotten you a nice contortionist gig in the circus." I smirked. Dean dropped his head, looking at the floor and shaking his head while a full blown smile blossomed on his face.

"Are you done now?" He asked, looking up from under those thick eyelashes, his eyes a vibrant shade of green.

"I don't know. Are you going to line up any more home runs for me?" I shrugged.

Dean smiled before shifting his hip against the door frame and pushing off of it to walk into the center of my room, "Calm down, Slugger," he chuckled. I watched him as he slowly shifted his weight from one foot to the other while looking at the floor, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, Jackie," Dean said, taking a step closer to the foot of my bed.

"I know," I shrugged.

"So we're good?" Dean asked.

"We're good," I nodded.

"Ok, good, because I'm gonna need you having my back on this hunt we are about to go on," Dean said as he walked towards the door.

"And here I was thinking you wanted me to have your front," I chuckled.

Dean turned giving me a lopsided grin before turning back to walk back down the hall. "We're leaving in ten minutes," he shouted back at me.

"I'm riding with Jackie," Sam shouted as he climbed the stairs to the garage.

"What?" Dean nearly growled. "Why can't we all ride together?"

"I'm not riding three deep in that backseat," I countered.

"Hey, that backseat is spacious," Dean said with a quirk of his eyebrows, a boyish smirk gracing his face.

"I'm sure it's perfect for the kind of business you do back there," I smirked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's got you there, Brother," Sam laughed.

"You're one to talk!" Dean replied quickly, giving Sam a death glare.

"Oh, yeah, no. Definitely not riding around in Winchester juices. That car will be have to be fully detailed before I ever set my ass in it," I grimaced.

"Hey, I take good care of Baby!" Dean said defensively.

"I'm sure you do," I smiled, closing the trunk of my car after Sam put his bag in it.

"Hey, can I ride with you?" Jack spoke up.

"Aww, Sweetheart. My playlists aren't exactly suitable for two year olds, but I'm sure Dean has The Wiggles soundtrack in his grocery getter for you," I cooed to him, patting his cheek with a smile before turning to head for the driver's side door of my car.

"Oh hell no! You're just going to sit there and let her disrespect Baby like that, Sammy?" Dean scoffed.

Sam ran his hand over his face trying to hide his smile as he stood at the passenger side door of Diane. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat before saying, "Sorry Bro, but it looks like Baby has been put in the corner." Dean flipped him the bird as Sam slid into the front passenger seat of my car.

"Well, you boys have fun. Make sure you keep your windows up, I'd hate for you to choke on my dust," I smiled before climbing into the driver's seat and starting up Diane.

"Dean's probably on the verge of having a stroke right now," Sam laughed as I pulled out of the garage. "You know he came back from Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, and on the verge of death more times than I can count. Dean's a professional escape artist of death. But you may actually be the death of him," he chuckled, shaking his head and putting the location of the hunt into the GPS.

"Wait, what?" I asked, puzzled at the confession Sam had made.

"I mean Dean has never had anyone give him the same amount of shit he dishes out all the time. To be honest, it's refreshing...and entertaining," Sam laughed. "I've been dealing with it for years. It's nice to watch him squirm now that he's getting some of that back."

"No, what you said before that," I said as I turned onto the highway. "Has he...has he really been to Hell and all that?" I breathed out, looking over to Sam who gave me a look that answered the question in itself. "Oh my God, Sam."

"I told you he's not had the easiest life. Neither of us have," he paused, running a hand over his face and then through his hair before he continued. "I mean a hunter's life isn't an easy one, but you know that," he shrugged. "We've both had our fair share of crazy shit in our lives...I mean I've been in Lucifer's Cage, Heaven, been possessed by Lucifer himself, spent some time soulless, and died too many times for a normal human being. But Dean, he's been through the ringer more than me. The books don't even cover it all."

"Books?" I asked as Dean sped past my dazed ass on the highway.

"Shit!" Sam cursed under his breath. "Yeah, please don't tell Dean I told you about those," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Our little secret," I smiled. "So start spilling it, Winchester. We've got a long drive to Dallas and I have a feeling this story is a long one."


	4. Stuck In The Middle (With You)

The crunching sound of metal gained my attention along with a loud thud. I turn just in time to see Dean roll himself off my car, his wide eyes on the six foot werewolf stalking towards him. His eyes searched around the area for his lost gun and I shot off three rounds into the hulking werewolf as he approached Dean. The monster fell forward, wacking its head on the front corner of Diane, blood splattering all over the headlights. "Thanks," Dean grunted out as he stood up slowly from the ground. He picked up his gun from the ground as I walked down the stairs of the porch towards him. He raised his gun up to take aim and I froze in my tracks as I heard the squeaking of the screen door of the house the werewolves had been shacking up behind me.

"All clear," I heard Sam say behind me as Dean lowered his gun.

"Ahh, Son of a bitch!" I groaned as I looked over the damage done to Diane. Her hood and hood scoop had been dented in from Dean being thrown on her and where the werewolf's head had hit had put a dent above the headlight.

"Well, bet you wish you would've rode with us now," Dean said smugly as he tucked his gun into the back of his pants.

"She may be blemished a bit, but she's still got all the goods," Sam said as he walked past me to get into the passenger seat. "Seriously, Dean. The stereo system she has in this is amazing," he said as he patted the roof of the car before getting in.

"I don't need any of that fancy-dancey shit, you shouldn't mess with perfection like Baby," Dean said as he rounded the front of his car.

"Dean, your tape deck is broken," Cas said as he got in Dean's car.

"And those blemishes make her beautiful," Dean shrugged. "That's what the radio is for."

Dean climbed into the car starting it up and the radio came to life. 'Never Gonna Give You Up' coming through the speakers could not have been more perfect. "I think you've just been Rick Rolled by your darling Baby," I laughed, which earned a 'One Finger Salute' from Dean. "Come on Jack, you can ride back with us. I don't think any child should be subjected to such torture," I said, patting Jack's back and leading him to my car. Dean rolled his eyes before backing his car up and laying rubber as he took off down the road

"Well, we are just under the 48 hour trial period," Sam said as he sipped his beer. We had decided to stay one more night in Dallas before heading back to the bunker in the morning. "So are you going to head home with us tomorrow morning or are you determined to be on your own?" he asked as he looked around the bar we were occupying.

"It has been fun," I smiled.

"You know, I can't argue with you there. It's been entertaining watching Dean get his ass handed to him by a girl," Sam chuckled

"I mean I can't leave from here, I still have stuff back at the bunker," I shrugged.

"Stay," Sam said simply. "It can always be like this. I've enjoyed having you around. You are like the little sister I never had," he smiled.

"Does that make me an honorary Winchester?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Only if you stay, because family sticks together," he said holding his beer out to cheers.

"Ok," I smiled, clinking my glass of Jack and Coke to his beer to seal the deal.

Sam was just about to take a drink of his beer when Dean walked through the door, "What the hell guys?!" He sauntered over to us, winking at a redhead he passed at the end of the bar before looking back at us, "I got out of the shower and the place was a ghost town. Couldn't even tell me you were leaving?" I shrugged my shoulders before downing the rest of my drink and gesturing for another one to the bartender. "Oh Sammy," Dean said, wrapping an arm around his brother's neck and grabbing his beer. "Bartender, I think you messed up his last drink order, he's more of a fruity drink kinda guy," Dean smirked before chugging the remainder of the beer in his hand. "And I'll take another beer," Dean smiled at the bartender as she sat my drink down in front of me. She opened another bottle of beer and handed it to Sam before mixing a fruity drink and handing it to Dean.

"I think I got the order right the first time," the bartender smirked before walking off to handle other orders.

"Oh, I like her!" I laughed, taking a sip of my drink and almost spitting it out after seeing the unbelievable look on Dean's face. "Oh, I'm sure you'll love sex on the beach, Dean."

"Is that an offer?" Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the drink in your hand. Drink up, Pretty Boy. The only sex you'll be getting from me is in that glass," I retorted, cocking my head to the side slightly with a smirk on my lips.

"How about I give you the sex and you let me taste you," Dean said with an eyebrow raised in challenge as he sat his drink down next to mine and grabbed mine. I watched his face as he took a few sips of my Jack and Coke, closing his eyes and humming in appreciation, "Just as delicious as I'd imagined." He made solid eye contact with me before giving me a crooked smirk and walking over to the table Jack and Cas were sitting at. I couldn't help the flood of heat that washed up my neck and into my cheeks.

Sam cleared his throat, "You alright?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ye-Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine. Just feelin' the alcohol kicking in is all," I mumbled as I reached for the Sex on the Beach and chugged the tart shit down.

I watched as Dean stood up from his chair, walking up to the bar to sit on the stool next to the redhead he had winked at earlier. He struck up a conversation with her after ordering another drink and I couldn't keep my eyes from rolling. "I'm going to need more alcohol," I muttered, signalling for the bartender. "Can I get a Irish Car Bomb, a shot of Liquid Cocaine, a Pickleback, and a Three Wise Men?"

"Are you trying to die?" the bartender asked with a horrified look on her face.

"I hear cheating death isn't that hard," I chuckled and looked over to Sam who was silently laughing.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, shaking her head. I glanced back down the bar at Dean, who was still talking to the redhead who touched his arm and laughed at something he had said. I knew I had called it, he was a womanizing douche and now I was just getting to witness it first hand.

The bartender sat the 4 drinks down in front of me and I asked for a beer knowing that these drinks alone would be my limit for the night. I paid off my tab and settled in for the ride. I grabbed the small shot glass and held it above the tall glass, readying my Irish Car Bomb. "Here's to steak when you're hungry, Whiskey when you're dry. A lover when you need one, and Heaven when you die," I said and nodded to Sam.

"Cheers to that," Sam said as he raised his beer bottle in the air. I dropped the shot glass into the dark liquid and started chugging it before it could froth over, slamming the empty glass back on the bar top.

"Damn you took that like a champ," Dean shouted from the end of the bar.

"Just one of my many talents," I smirked at him deviously making his eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"Here's to staying positive and testing negative," I said as I raised the shot glass of Jamison towards Dean to salute him. I watched as his face fell slightly, glancing at the girl next to him before looking back at me as I downed the shot and chased it with the pickle juice. "It's gonna be a fun night," I laughed as I grabbed the shot of Liquid Cocaine. I tapped Sam's beer bottle and threw the shot to the back of my throat, the liquid burning its way down into my belly. "I'm going to apologize in advance for my lack of giving a shit tonight," I said through my grimace.

"Alright," Sam laughed as he tipped his beer back and gestured for a new one.

"I need some music," I said as I hopped off of my barstool.

"They should be starting up karoake in a few and you can listen to all the horrible singing you can take," the bartender said as she grabbed the empty glasses in front of me.

"Karaoke?" I smiled. "Oh hell yes!"

It was only a few minutes before the DJ started playing music and announced the beginning of karaoke. I couldn't get to the DJ fast enough, knowing exactly what song I wanted to sing. The DJ found my jam for the night and told me to get up on stage. He announced my name and I watched as Dean swung his bowlegged ass around in his chair to watch me. The bass line came on, joined by the guitar and piano before I began singing the opening verse of one of my all-time favorite Journey songs, "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'." I swung my hips to the beat of the bass guitar, eyes closed and pouring my soul into the song. I opened my eyes, scanning the room for Dean, who was still sitting in his seat, his gaze watching me intently, elbows on knees as he leaned forward. He mouthed the words to the song as the infamous 'NaNa's' at the end came up. He had that smirk on his face that made me want to both smack it and kiss it off of him. I looked over at Sam, who was sitting in his chair glancing between his brother and I until he realized I was looking at him. Sam smiled and started singing along with the song with me. I finished the song and walked my content, and slightly buzzed ass, back to my seat without taking one glance at Dean.

"You aren't half bad," Sam said as I sat down next to him.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Here's to tonight," I said holding my last shot up to cheers him.

"The start of a new era of hunting," Sam added as he clinked his bottle to my shot glass. I took the shot down like a champ, but had to chase it with beer as the alcohol started to rise back in my throat.

I excused myself after a few songs to go to the restroom and when I came out of the bathroom, I heard someone singing my Dad's favorite song, 'Jack and Diane'. "Come on, let's dance!" I said running up to Sam, who nearly spit his beer out of his mouth as I tugged on his arm. "Come on, Sammy. Pretty please," I begged, puffing out my bottom lip and giving him what I imagined to be puppy dog eyes.

"Oh God," Sam sighed as he ran a hand over his face and looked at me again. "Fine, but I'm not promising your feet will be safe," he said as he stood up and finished off his beer. I dragged him out to the floor as the second verse started and we did our best to dance to the song as we sang along at the top of our lungs. I couldn't help but laugh as Sam twirled me around before the hook dropped and we let go of one another and clapped along with the song and shouted the bridge. He grabbed me back around my waist as the drums died out and swayed with me to the music. "Hey, is this why your car's name is Diane?" he asked as the outro began.

"Yep, it was my Daddy's favorite song," I smiled.

"That's cute," Sam smiled as the intro to 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' began and we continued swaying slowly to the music.

"Thank you, Sam," I mumbled as I rested my head against his chest.

"For what?" he asked, pulling back a little to look down at me.

"For caring," I shrugged, trying to play off the seriousness of the confession.

"Are you getting soft on me?" Sam teased.

"You tell anyone and I will kick you ass, Jolly Green," I playfully glared up at him.

"Your secret is safe with me," he smiled as the song came to an end. The DJ played 'Promises' by Sam Smith next and Sam stepped away from me, "Sorry, I'm not dancing to this."

"Awww, come on!" I whined.

"I'll dance with you!" Jack jumped up from his seat.

"Alright, show me what you got, kid!" I laughed as we danced our hearts out. Jack was so full of life and innocence and I realized immediately that he was nothing like his father.

The DJ called me up to his podium to ask if I had another song I could sing and he entered the song to the queue before I headed back to the dance floor with Jack. "Thank you for dancing with me," I smiled before giving him a hug and headed back to my seat next to Sam. I finished my beer and asked for a shot of Jack, everything beyond that was remembered in flashes of dancing, lights, and more drinking.

"Come on, Jackie, let's get you back to the room," Sam said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled one of my arms around his neck for support.

"Awww, come on, Sammy, the night isn't over yet," I slurred.

"I think it is," Sam laughed as he walked me toward the door.

"You want me to take her back," Dean's voice came out of no where.

I peeled my eyes open looking up at his beautifully sculpted face and frowned, "Oh no, don't let me screw up your plans for the night." Dean looked at me with a frown matching my own before looking back to Sam.

"I got her," Sam said as he practically dragged me out of the bar, Cas and Jack close on our heels.

A sliver of light peeking between the curtains woke me from my heavy slumber. The light was excruciatingly bright and my head was throbbing. I moaned from the pain as I flung my arm over my eyes. The bed shifted and I stiffened. There was no body contact with anyone else in the bed, but I had definitely not imagined the bed moving. I lifted the covers looking down my body and finding I was in my underwear and a plain gray t-shirt. Fear took over my hungover state and I shifted slightly so I could look over to find out who my bedmate was, praying to God I hadn't made the mistake of sleeping with Dean last night.

Sam. Oh, thank fucking God, it was just Sam. A half naked Sam, but still it was Sam. Nothing would've happened with him, right? Right? No, it couldn't have. He said he looked at me like a sister. Plus, he wasn't the Winchester that had gotten my panties into a twist last night.

"Hey," Sam's sleepy voice grumbled out. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit," I groaned, swinging my legs off the side of the bed and standing up to head to the bathroom.

"There's a bottle of OJ in the fridge and some Advil on the counter," he mumbled out before turning back on his side to fall back asleep.

I padded lightly over to the refrigerator to grab the juice and take the medicine, thanking Sam in my mind. I looked back into the bedroom area wondering why I hadn't been on the couch like I had been the night before and seen that Jack was sleeping there. I grabbed my bag of clothes before closing myself into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The shower had helped and after getting dressed I opened the door to a figure blocking the doorway. I swung on instinct and the person ducked just in time. "What the fuck?" Dean's voice said as he grabbed my arm. "It's just me. I gotta piss," he growled.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered before walking past him to go back into the main room. I slipped on my chucks and grabbed my wallet, keys, and sunglasses from the nightstand. I groaned as the sunlight assaulted me when I stepped outside. I owed the boys after the shit I pulled last night and I knew just how to make it up to them.

The hotel room had a kitchen and I put it to use as I fried up bacon, sausage, and eggs. "Something smells good," Sam said as he stood up from his bed and stretched.

"I made everyone breakfast," I smiled over my shoulder as I continued making the pancakes on the skillet.

"I'm surprised you are even functioning after last night," Sam chuckled.

"You'd be surprised the powers asprin, OJ, and Starbucks can have on a hangover," I shrugged. "By the way, thank you for last night," I smiled over at him. I caught the side eye Dean gave him before looking back at his phone. "What's with you, Oscar the Grouch?" I said, turning completely around and leaning against the counter. "I figured you'd be happy I was making food," I said making eye contact with Dean.

"Yeah, smells good," he replied, giving me a quick upturn of his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay," I said in a sing-song voice as I turned around. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Well, food is done, boys. Dig in," I said, setting the plates I had filled on the small table. "Where is Castiel?" I asked as I sat down at one of the spots.

"He doesn't sleep," Jack answered before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Oh," my voice coming out as puzzled as my mind was. "What does he do while you guys sleep?" The boys all looked at one another and shrugged in unison.

After everyone had finished eating I cleaned up my mess from cooking and we hit the road back to Kansas.

"You need any help?" Dean asked as he walked up the stairs to the garage. I had been in the garage for the majority of the day after we had gotten back from our trip. I was determined to fix Diane back to her pristine self and I was currently standing on either side of the dent in her hood, plunger suctioned to the center of the dent.

"I'm good," I said as I gave the plunger a good pull and the metal of the hood snapped back into place. I hopped down from the hood and pulled a credit card from my back pocket, wedging it between the plunger and hood to break the seal of the suctioned rubber. "As good as new," I smiled at him, swinging the plunger up onto my shoulder.

"You already fixed the scoop?" Dean asked, walking over to admire my work.

"Yep, and the dent that wolfy bastard put above the headlight," I added.

"I'm impressed," he nodded before looking up at me.

"Daddy didn't just teach me how to hunt, Dean," I shrugged before walking towards the stairs back to the bunker. "Oh, Your tape deck is fixed as well," I said, stopping in the doorway and looking over my shoulder. "You're welcome," I added, giving him a smile before heading off to get a shower.


	5. Hurts So Good

Three weeks, six hunts, and too many side-eye looks from Dean to count. We had just gotten back to the bunker from the last hunt, each of us showered and ready for the next adventure when Sam knocked on my door. "Hey, what are you up to today?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"You're looking at it," I said, laying back down on the bed and tossing a rubber band ball in the air and catching it before it landed on my face.

"Alright," Sam chuckled, "You interested in some reading?" he asked, looking behind him out into the hallway before looking back at me.

"You have a hunt already that we need to research?" I asked, hopping off of the bed in a flash and making my way over to him.

"Whoa, whoa, slow your roll, Velma," Sam said, holding his hand out to stop me. "I was thinking about our talks in the car and as much as I love to play twenty questions with you about my life, I figured I'd let you read it yourself. Or well, some of it," he said, shrugging a shoulder before reaching behind him in the hallway and handing me a large canvas bag.

"What's this? Journals?" I asked before grabbing the bag. He handed the bag to me and my arm nearly fell off from the weight of it. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is in here?" I asked as I knelt down to the bag on the floor and opened it up. There were stacks of books called in it, all with different titles.

"I'll answer all the questions you want after you finish all of those," Sam said before he walked away.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I stalked down the hallway after him.

"Nope," he replied as he kept walking and headed into the library.

"It'll take me a decade to finish those," I said, leaning against the opposite side of the table he had sat at.

"Then you better get started. Looks like I'll have a while before I have to play twenty questions with you again," he laughed and I laughed as well. "Hold on, you got a little..." he trailed off as he stood up and leaned over the table. He reached out and picked at something on my cheek. "Got it," he smiled, holding his finger out to show me an eyelash.

"Get a room," Dean mumbled as he walked through the room to grab a book off the shelf.

"Just ignore him," Sam rolled his eyes, "Make a wish."

Closing my eyes, I willed myself to think of something I wished for, only one thing coming to mind as I puffed out a blow. "Thanks," I smiled at Sam before he sat back down in his chair and grabbed the book he intended on reading. I turned, looking for Dean in the room to find out what the hell I had done to him, but he was gone. I walked down the hallway and his door was open, he was sitting on his bed, ankles crossed, back against the headboard, book in his lap, and his brows furrowed together in concentration. "What the hell is your problem?" I said as I took a step in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, putting a candy bar wrapper in the book to mark the spot he had left off.

"Did I do something to piss you off? You've been short with me and giving me dagger eyes for weeks," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest and trying to stand as though I was the bravest woman in the world.

"It's nothing," Dean grumbled as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," I scoffed.

"Could say the same thing about you and my little brother," he retorted sharply.

"What?" I was completely thrown for a loop with that. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You two are damn near attached at the hip, you're sharing a bed with him when on hunts, and now he's grooming you like a damn gorilla," he growled out, running his hands over his face and turning to look at the wall with his hands on his hips.

"Are you," I paused, trying to control the smile widening on my face.

"Am I what?" he snorted turning to look at me, hands still perched on his hips.

"Jealous?" I breathed.

Dean laughed, like whole heartedly laughed and it caught me off guard. "Me, jealous? Pfft." he spat.

"Then what is it," I asked, putting my hands on my hips to match his stance. "What has your feathers so ruffled that you can't even look me in the eyes right now?" Dean's face fell, his jaw clenching as he worked up the balls to latch his eyes to mine. "Are you upset I'm getting closer to him than I am with you?"

"Look, if you want a ticket to the pony show I'm not gonna stop you," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not everyone can handle a stallion."

"And there he is," I chuckled as I turned in the doorway to walk away.

"Who?" Dean asked, taking a step towards me.

"That cocky son of a bitch I met at the bar a month ago," I smiled before walking back to my room.

The creak of the door nearly had me jumping out of my skin as Sam's head popped through the crack in the door. "Holy fucking Hell, Legs," I breathed out as I clutched at my chest, trying to calm my erratically beating heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Sam chuckled before opening the door the rest of the way. "Jesus, Jay," he said as he looked around the room at the collection of coffee cups I had gathered over the night. "Have you slept?"

"An hour here...thirty minutes there," I shrugged before picking up the book I had dropped in my lap.

"Book six already huh?" Sam asked as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Yep. Remind me to oil that door," I said as I looked up over the book to him. "It creaked and my brain went into overdrive thinking the Hookman was coming to get my ass," I chuckled. Sam laughed his ass off, throwing himself backwards on the bed and laying across my feet.

"I can assure you, he's not coming back," Sam said as he stared at the ceiling. "Well, I'll let you get back to it," he said, sitting back up and slapping his knees before standing. "Text me if you need any supplies," he smiled before walking back out of my room.

"Holy mother of God," I breathed out as I reached the middle of the twelfth book, Route 666. "Is this classified as Erotica?"

"Did I hear Erotica in this Casa?" Dean chuckled with a shit eating grin on his face. I jumped at his voice and quickly stuffed the book, open to the page I was on, under my pillow. "I was just walking by and heard what you said," he said as his face relaxed, "You watching porn in here without me?"

"Porn? W-What?" I stuttered, shuffling on the bed to set up against the headboard as he walked closer.

"Then what are you doing in here," he asked as he walked up to the edge of the bed next to me.

"No-Nothing," I mumbled under my breath, finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"Then what's got you so flushed?" he breathed out as he bent over to look me in the eye.

"Ummm, I'm fine." The words came out almost like a breath as my eyes connected with his and he pouted his lips slightly, his eyebrows rising just a fraction before he lifted a knee on the bed and started to lean forward toward my face.

"Oh, I can see you are fine, sweetheart," he nearly cooed and I scrambled, wiggling my body away from the headboard and trying to melt into my mattress to escape his closeness. My head had just hit my pillow and he was not letting up, as his body hovered over my own. He moved to the side of my head, his lips just barely missing my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Well, let me tell you...You aren't as slick as you think, darlin'." And then he was gone, standing up from the bed with the book in his hand. "Oh, sweetheart," he chuckled as he looked over the pages I had the book opened to and I prayed to God that he'd open a hole under my bed and suck me straight to hell just so I could escape this moment. "Oh sweet Jackie Daniels," he breathed out, "If you want to quit reading and experience the real thing," he paused, handing the book back to me, "You know where to find me," he added, giving me a wink. I could barely breathe as my heart raced in my chest and my face was on fire with a blush so hard I was afraid my skin might melt off. Dean stopped in the doorway, turning a little bit to face me as I sat up in my bed. "I may not be twenty-six anymore, but I can guarantee the movie we could make together would damn sure be better than the book," he smirked before walking back out of the room without a single glance back at me.

It took me a few minutes before I was able to get my wits about me again and decided it was the perfect time to take a break. I had been holed up in my room for close to four days and it was definitely time for some fresh air. I decided to take the rest of the day off from reading and headed to the shower to get refreshed. After my shower, I put on my red bikini, knowing exactly what I wanted to do. I threw on my cut off jean short and a white t-shirt and headed for the garage. I had gotten to know the area pretty well in the three weeks we had been coming and going from here and I had found a lake less than an hour away and in the heat of summer a swim sounded just right.

The drive had felt freeing and had given me time to sort out the feelings I had pulsing through me thanks to Dean. I pulled off onto a dirt road that led around the lake, stopping when I had found the perfect clearing. My phone pinged with a message from Sam asking where I went and I shot him a text back explaining that I needed some time away from the bunker and would be back in a few hours. I tossed my phone on the seat beside me before pulling off my t-shirt and stepping out of the car to pull off my shorts. The lake was beautiful in the bright light of day, the coastline of the other side off in the distance. I was alone for the first time in what seemed like forever and where it felt almost freeing, it felt lonely at the same time. The boys had ruined me with the feeling of camaraderie and for the first time ever I had wished I wasn't alone to bask in the beauty of the world. Shaking off that feeling I jumped into the lake and swam for a while before getting out and grabbing a towel from my trunk and laying out on the hood of Diane to sunbathe.

After leaving the lake I decided to grab some groceries to make dinner for the boys. While walking back out to the car I noticed how much I had neglected Diane. She was filthy, bugs were covering her front end, dirt splattered behind the wheel wells, and even bird shit on her roof. "I'm so sorry girl," I cooed as I climbed into the driver's seat after loading the groceries in the back seat. I pulled into the garage of the bunker and took the food inside to put them away in the kitchen and the place was almost completely silent. I could hear Sam listening to one of his podcasts in the library and what sounded like Scooby Doo off in the distance. I walked down the hall, finding the source of the talking dog, finding Dean and Jack sitting in what I assumed was the boys' Man Cave. Shaking my head, I grabbed my Bluetooth speaker from my bedroom and headed back to the garage to give Diane some much needed T.L.C. After linking my phone to the speaker I pulled Diane into the stall that was designed specifically for washing and took my time scrubbing her down. I was just about to finish soaping her up when I heard heavy boots on the steps of the garage. I could sense him as Dean watched me scrubbing the tail lights and decided now was a good time for some payback for the teasing he had given me earlier. Skynyrd's 'Simple Man' was just wrapping up and I knew the playlist like the back of my hand. The timing was right and the playlist agreed as Warrant's stripper anthem, 'Cherry Pie' came on. I pulled off the now soap covered white t-shirt and shook my ass as the song started. I tossed the shirt behind me and took off my shorts to keep from scratching my car up before grabbing the sponge I had been wiping Diane down with. I climbed up onto the trunk to wipe down the roof on my hands and knees and made a show as I continued shaking my ass in that position, scrubbing the roof. As the chorus came to a close I sat up on my heels, dabbing my neck with the sponge allowing the suds to flow down my body.

I almost broke character when I heard Dean groan, "Oh hot damn." I turned around, sliding down the back window on my ass until my feet hit the floor as the second verse came on. I grabbed the hose from the floor and hosed off the soap as I danced around Diane. As the chorus after the third verse came on and I had made one full pass around the car making sure all of the soap suds were gone, I turned the hose on myself. I hosed myself down completely, making sure I continued dancing and let my inner stripper go wild as I rubbed a hand over my breasts. After the song was over I dropped the sprayer and walked over to the spigot to turn off the water before turning the music off and grabbing my speaker and clothes. Dean stood there, jaw slack and eyes wide, at the top of the stairs. He didn't budge as I approached him.

"Now why don't you use all that drool to clean your dust bunny," I teased, smacking him on the ass as I walked by him and down the stairs. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, use your time wisely," I shouted back to him as I sauntered off feeling pretty damn good about myself.

"That was quite the show you put on earlier," Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I smiled at him over my shoulder as I finished making the mashed potatoes.

"Can I help with anything?" he breathed in my ear as he stood behind me, making chills run up my spine.

"You can get some plates for me," I answered as calmly as I could. "Does Cas eat?"

"He might," Dean shrugged as he walked over and got five plates and sat them on the counter. "If he don't eat it, I will," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled at him as I pulled the steaks from the oven where they were being kept warm.

"Holy shit," Dean nearly moaned. "This is like...real food."

"Ahhh, yeah," I looked at him puzzled. I didn't really know what he was talking about as we had cooked here before, staying away from fast food joints when we were home.

"No, I mean like, not pasta, not soup, not sandwiches, not pizza, not burgers, or hotdogs, but like a fancy ass, home cooked meal," he nearly drooled as I plated the steaks and put the rolls in the oven to warm while I plated the rest of the meal.

"Dean, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" I asked as I put a few scoops of mashed potatoes on each plate.

"Lisa," he whispered after taking a moment to think it over.

"Lisa?" I asked as I grabbed the pot of corn on the cob.

"She was...it's been a long time," he said, shaking his head before looking back up at me.

"Well, you are definitely in for a treat," I smiled at him, sensing he had remembered something that he had tried hard to forget.

"It smells great," he grinned.

He helped me take all of the loaded plates to the table after the rolls were done and yelled for the boys to come eat. Dinner was, for the most part, pretty quiet as everyone stuffed their faces. Sam was the first one finished, handing over what he hadn't eaten to Dean, who happily took it. Jack thanked me with a bright smile before leaving his plate on the table and taking off to go find Sam. Castiel picked at his food, explaining that he didn't have any need to eat, but didn't want to be rude since I had worked on making him a meal. By the end of the meal Dean had about two plates worth of food, his and then a mixture of what Sam and Cas gave to him. I finished my food, standing up and grabbing Jack's empty plate. "Here I'll take that," Dean said as he stood up from the table and reached out to the plates I was holding.

"You don't have to do that," I shook my head.

"Don't be silly, you cooked, I'll clean," he said, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly in a crooked smirk.

"If you insist," I said, lifting one shoulder in a slight shrug.

"I insist," his smirk grew wider and I couldn't help my smile from growing.

"Thank you," I nodded before handing over the plates.

"No, Thank you," he said, his eyes holding a look that said he was thanking me for much more than just the dinner before turning to take the plates to the sink. He turned around to find me still standing in the same place as I stewed over what he could possibly be thinking of. "Now get outta here and go finish your reading," he smirked cockily and I rolled my eyes knowing that the vulnerable moment was lost.

"How the hell does a series end like this?" I shouted angrily as I stomped my way down the hall to Sam's room. "What the hell, Legs!" That got Sam's attention.

"What?" he asked, sitting up straight in his chair. "Are you crying?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you gave me twenty four fucking books to read and the son of a bitch just leaves it with Dean going to Hell?!" I bellowed.

"Well, you obviously know he survived it," Sam smiled as he stood up from his chair and walked across the room to a box on the floor. "Here," he said, handing me two big binders. "They weren't ever published, or were never published in paperback," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Then how'd you get them?" I asked, looking down at the two thick binders.

"Becky had them, put them on the internet, so she had the originals. Got them from Chuck," he shrugged.

"Who's Becky?" I wondered out loud.

"She's...a friend," he nodded before turning to sit back down in his chair.

I didn't ask any other questions, too eager to finish reading these damn books and understand the hunters a little better. I was only a handful of pages into the first binder when I decided I needed to make a food and drink run. Deciding I couldn't put the damn thing down, I read while I took my trip to the kitchen. As I entered I seen Dean making himself a sandwich. He looked up as I entered the room and gave me a nod of acknowledgement before going back to finish his task. It was hard to make eye contact with him as I sat down at the table to finish the page I was on, "You don't wanna read that page," Dean mumbled with a full mouth as he reached over to turn the page but it was too late, the damage to my heart had been done. I hadn't heard him sit down across from me, too engrossed in the words on the page that were littered with emotion as Dean finally admitted to Sam what he had gone through in his time in Hell. I looked up at Dean knowing he could see the tears in my eyes and he swallowed his food before reaching across the table to wipe the lone tear that had fallen past the barrier. "Please don't," he whispered, his eyes looking as broken as I felt.

"I'm so sorry you lived this," I said, looking down at the binder and then back at him, "Both of you."

"Then don't finish them," he said, a serious edge to his voice as he closed the binder in front of me. "The Winchester story will never end in a fairytale, Jackie," he paused, looking down at the table and shaking his head before looking back up at me. "The stuff in these books are not pretty, hell most of our life hasn't been."

"And you think mine has been?" I interrupted him. "Yeah, I've never been to Heaven or Hell, or died a hundred deaths. But I've lived a hunter's life and I know the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"How did you get these anyway?" Dean asked, changing the subject rapidly.

"A friend," I answered him nonchalantly.

"Looks like ole Sammy Boy has stayed in contact with his ex-wife," Dean chuckled before standing up and throwing his paper plate in the trash before heading for the door.

"Wait, Sam was married to Becky?" I shouted out to his retreating form.

"Just keep on reading," Dean shouted back.

The knock on my door peaked my interest, wondering who it could be since Sam and Dean had left on a hunt a day ago. "Hello?" Jack's voice said through the door.

"Come on in," I shouted and the door opened hesitantly.

"Hey, I brought you some stuff," Jack said as he walked in with a few plastic bags.

"What is it?" I asked, setting the second binder I was reading off to the side and swinging my legs off of the bed.

"Redbull, Monster, beef jerky, and chips," he answered proudly as he handed me the bags.

"Thanks?" I was puzzled as to what had spurred this on. It was no secret I hadn't been sleeping much lately, or atleast not sleeping on a normal schedule, because I was binge reading the Winchester story. But I had no idea how Jack would know what to get, then it dawned on me that he had probably watched the boys during case research. Sugar free Redbull, that'd be Sam. Monster energy drink, beef jerky, and chips, standard Dean road trip fuel. "This is really thoughtful, Jack. Thank you," I smiled.

"Okay, good," he paused, looking around the room before looking back at me. "Umm, let me know if I can get you anything else," he smiled and I gave him a smile back before he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey, Jay, We're back," Sam said as he stopped at my doorway. I was face down on my bed, head in my pillows, but quickly jumped off of the bed, running to Sam and jumping onto him so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Whoa," Sam chuckled. "Missed you too." My tears continued to fall as the sobs wracked my body. "Wait, are you crying? I thought you were laughing," Sam said, worry in his tone. "Oh," he paused, "You got to the end?" I nodded my head, knowing he had seen the second binder on my bed, on the last page, 'The End'.

I pulled back, looking him in the eyes, "I'm so glad you got out," was the only thing I could mumble before the tears fell again.

"Me too," he sighed, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me down the hall to the library where Dean had all the liquor stored on a rolling bar cart.

"I hope you are ready to play a round of Drunk Twenty Questions, Moose," I chuckled as I wiped at my tear stained face and sat on the couch.

"If I'm Moose you are definitely Natasha," Sam smirked as he handed me a tumbler full of amber liquid.

"Deal."


	6. Eye Of The Tiger

"Hey Jackie," Jack said as I climbed out of the driver's side door after parking Diane in the garage. He was standing at the top of the stairs, one arm behind his back.

"Hi, Jack, what's up?" I asked as I rounded to the back to pop the trunk and retrieve the items I had gotten at the store.

"He-here," he stuttered. "I got these for you."

I stood up from grabbing bags and there he stood next to me, arm extended, and a bouquet of vibrantly colored flowers. "What are these for?" I smiled at him, taking the gift.

"Just because," he smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Jack," I grinned as I took in the beautiful floral scent. I leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek before asking him if he could help me carry the things I had purchased inside. His cheeks were pink and he nodded eagerly, his face looking like it could possibly break in half with the smile that had spread on it.

"Buy yourself flowers?" Dean asked as he passed me in the hallway.

"Nope, Jack actually gave them to me," I grinned. Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. "You could learn a thing or two from him," I raised an eyebrow at him before heading into the kitchen to find something to put them in.

"Jackie?" Dean's voice travelled down the hallway.

"What about her?" Jack voice asked back just as I was about to shout back at Dean.

"You were asking advice about chicks so you could hit on Jackie?" Dean asked in an almost disgusted tone. "Isn't she a little old for you, kid?"

"She's not old!" Jack growled back. "You're old."

"Hey, I gave you a pass the first time," Dean's voice deepened further. "This one is gonna cost ya, son," his voice nearly shouted down the hallway. Jack didn't reply and I wasn't sure if Dean's reaction had scared him or if he had walked off, but my thoughts were soon confirmed for the latter when I heard Dean grumble out, "Old man, my ass." And I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from my lips. "What's so funny, Chuckles?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of something funny," I shrugged before taking my flowers back to my room.

The day had been long, full of researching an artifact that a group of shapeshifters were searching for. We had been seeking it out for a week now and every trail had run cold. I was exhausted and had apparently ended up falling asleep in the library. I woke with a start, a page stuck to my cheek as I lifted my head from the table. I groaned at the ache in my back and looked at my watch for the time. It was far too early for anyone to be up and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep after sleeping so long. After stretching my back I decided to head to the kitchen to make coffee, Sam would be up in a few hours for his morning jog and I thought I'd surprise him coffee. The kitchen light was on and I had figured the boys must have forgotten to turn it off before heading to bed. "Hello," a voice grumbled as I entered the doorway.

"Holy shit, you scared me," I clutched at my chest, replying to Castiel who was sitting at the kitchen table, cup in his hand as he looked through a book.

"Sorry," he mumbled without looking up at me. "What are you doing up already?"

"I fell asleep in the library," I replied as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "My back is killing me," I groaned as I twisted back and forth to try to crack my back and loosen my stiff muscles.

"Here," Cass's voice was much closer this time and I felt him place his hand on my shoulder before feeling the pain in my back disappear.

"Thank you," I smirked over my shoulder at him, "You didn't have to do that. I'm sure a shower would've helped."

"It wouldn't have, you had quite the knot," he replied as he sat back down at the table.

"Oh, thank you," I repeated as I grabbed the bagel from the toaster and began spreading cream cheese over each half.

No other words were spoken as I prepared my food and sat down across the table from him. He had gone back to his reading as I ate in silence.

"Where have you been lately?" I spoke up, feeling the need to fill the empty air.

"Angel stuff," he replied without looking up from his book.

"Oh," I nodded. I sipped on my coffee as I mulled over something else that would get the angel to talk to me. He had been around here and there, on hunts with us whenever he could, but he had never interacted with me much. I knew he had been a big part in the boys' lives and had essentially become a brother to them both.

Cas looked at me over his cup of coffee, his blue eyes holding an eternity of wisdom. I took one more sip of coffee, my brain trying to conjure a question when he spoke up, "You find that artifact yet?"

"No, still looking for it, but I'm sure we'll find it soon," I say as Cass walks out of the kitchen, leaving me to wonder if he will always be this standoffish with me.

"Here," his gruff voice washes over me and I jump again.

"You really have to stop doing that," I say as I turn to look at him. He places a book on the table, the spine worn from years of usage. There on the tattered page was the artifact that Sam had described to me.

"It's the talisman of the Navajo nation. It allows anyone who wears it to possess the powers of a witch," Cass says very matter of fact like and I nod my head as I scan the page.

"Thanks," I mutter out as Cass sits down in front of me, still not sure how to find the object before me. "Just how do you find this talisman?"

"You look," he says, his face as smooth as stone. I realized he was joking as he cracked a smile at me and I felt a breath I'd been holding release.

"You're funny," I say as I pour myself another cup of coffee.

"Jack seems to think I am, I suppose it comes from being around Sam and Dean," he says as he takes the book from me.

"You and the boys go way back, you did raise Dean from… what did you call it… perdition." The word felt distasteful in my mouth and the images from the Carver Edlund books race through my mind. "Sam gave me the books," I explained after he gave me a puzzled look. "You've done a lot for them."

"They've done the same for me, they'd do the same for you," he says and I raise one eyebrow, wondering exactly what he means by that.

"What do you mean?" my voice rose an octave as curiosity got the better of me.

"Dean told Sam just the other night that he was glad Sam got you to stay," Cass finishes off his coffee, his eyes looking a little lighter. "You have made a difference in their lives, I can tell. They seem… happier now that you are here. I think Dean will eventually get over the connection you have with Sam."

My eyes go wide as I fight to swallow my coffee. What the actual fuck, he thinks I'm with Sam? I thought I had cleared that up when I had confronted him a few weeks ago. "What?" I asked as Castiel walked over to place his cup in the sink.

"He is happy for his brother to have found someone to share this life with. But I sense the tension he has is with himself since he likes you too," Cass answered as he walked towards the hallway.

"It's not like that," I said, making him stop in his tracks.

"I know," Cass said as he turned around to face me. I gave him an odd look. "Angel radio," he answered, tapping his temple, "You've been the hot topic as of recently."

I grabbed my cup with every intention to follow Cass wherever he was headed so I could try to get more information from him. When I turned to walk after him I heard the flutter of wings and he was gone. "Damn it," I muttered, grabbing the book Castiel had given me and heading for my bedroom to do some research.

"Is this coffee fresh?" Sam asked as I walked into the kitchen to refill my cup for the fifth time.

"Yep, just made this pot," I answered.

"What are you doing up so early? Usually you and Dean are still competing over who can be the loudest lumberjack sawing logs," he smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I've been doing research," I shrugged. "And I do not snore!" I shouted at him as he left the kitchen.

"You mind if I tag along, Moose?" I asked, poking my head into Sam's room as he tied up his sneakers.

"You want to run?" he asked, giving me a look like that was the last thing he suspected I would ever do. I mean, he wasn't wrong.

"I could stand to burn off some of the five cups of coffee I've drank this morning," I shrugged.

Sam and I got back about an hour and a half later. I was on the verge of dying and at one point I thought Sam was going to have to carry me back. "I call shower dibs," I groaned as he held the door open for me to enter the bunker first. Sam laughed, walking down the stairs after me and practically sprinting past me to the bathroom. "Damn you!" I shouted through the door at him.

"Keep it down will ya," Dean's rough, sleep coated voice shouted from his room.

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty," I shouted back to him and I heard him growl before closing my bedroom door behind me. I gathered my clothes together to take to the shower after Sam got out and made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while waiting. "Cass," I breathed out as I walked into the kitchen and seen him in the exact same position as this morning, sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Jackie," his deep voice stated matter of factly.

"You took off quickly this morning," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned back to face him.

"I had a call," he replied.

"I didn't hear your phone ring," I walked towards him, stopping when I reached the end of the table.

"Wasn't that kind of call," He looked up at me, his blue eyes twinkling in the light of the kitchen.

"Angel radio?" I asked and he gave me a nod before turning back to take a sip of his coffee. "Speaking of Angel radio," I trailed off.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said as he stood up from his spot. "I am not supposed to mettle in the affairs of fate." He grabbed his cup before walking over to pour himself another glass. "Forget that I mentioned it."

"But," I started, but was cut off by the shuffling of feet behind me that was accompanied by a groan.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's eyes were locked onto mine, giving me a serious look.

"Oh, this isn't over, Feathers," I whispered, squinting my eyes at him before turning around to see if Sam was out of the shower yet.

"All yours," Sam said as he walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips and his dirty clothes balled up in his hand.

"Are you offering or are you talking about the shower?" I teased him, making his cheeks blush lightly as he shook his head and walked ahead of me down the hallway.

"Are you following me?" Sam asked as he kept walking.

I stopped in front of my door, "Some of us don't like walking around in towels, Legs." I put my hands on my hips and he turned around as he reached his door to look at me. "I'm getting my clothes and things for the shower."

"Well, you better hurry because once Dean sees the shower is open he's going to pounce," Sam smirked and then walked into his room, closing the door behind him. I ran into my room, grabbing the things I needed and headed off to the shower.

I met up with the whole crew in the war room after finishing my shower. Dean was hunched over, leaning against Sam's chair as he looked at something Sam was showing him on his laptop. Cass was sitting to Sam's right and Jack was doing his best to mimic Dean's pose over the back of Cass's chair. I stood back, looking at the four men who had essentially become family over the few months I had been with them. "It looks like they are having a gala tonight to raise funds for the travelling museum," Sam said leaning back in his chair. Dean stood up, running a hand over his face and mumbling something I couldn't hear at my distance.

"What is a gala?" Jack said, glancing over at Dean, who was now standing up straight with his hands on his hips. Jack looked back at Sam to answer his question as he copied Dean's stance yet again. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep my giggle from escaping. Jack was adorable, it was quite clear who he admired most of all of the men that were surrounding him, the one man that didn't pay him as much mind as the other two.

"It's basically a prom for old, rich people," Cass stated as he looked from Jack back to Sam, who gave him a nod of agreement.

"I'm not getting in that monkey suit again," Dean's deep voice grumbled out before he shook his head and walked over to the rolling bar.

"I'll go," Jack spoke up and Dean looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Kid, you would be the worst kind of sidekick at this kind of thing. You reek of cougar bait," Dean chuckled before walking back over and handing Sam a tumbler of whiskey.

"I'll go," I stated, stepping forward from the archway I had been leaning against. Sam's head spun to meet my eyes before nodding his head slightly at the thought. "Unless you want to take fresh meat over there," I shrugged, tipping my head towards where Jack was standing.

"Do you even own a dress?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raising to challenge my attempt to join Sam on this adventure.

"No," I said, sticking my tongue out at him before glaring at him.

"Jack, looks like it's time for you to suit up," Dean sighed before turning to walk off.

"I think I can figure something out for you, Jay," Sam mused aloud. "Give me a few minutes." Sam shot up from his chair, heading off down the hall before coming back after a few minutes. "She'll be here in twenty minutes," he said with a smile.

I climbed the stairs to answer the door that no one else seemed to be worried to answer. I cocked the gun, checking to make sure there was a bullet in the chamber before holding it behind my back as I cracked the door open. "Hello?" I asked as I looked at the redhead that was standing there with a sly grin on her face.

"Hello Love, you must be Jaqueline," she raised her eyebrows before giving me a once over as she pushed the door open further.

"And you are?" I asked, gripping the gun behind my back a little tighter.

"I'm your Witchy Godmother," she smiled. "And it looks like I have my work cut out for me," she said as she took a step closer to me. "And you can start by putting away that gun behind you. Unless the boys shared their stash of witch killing bullets with you, what you have in there isn't going to do much." She slid between me and the open door, walking past me and down the stairs to enter the bunker. "Now where is your room, darling?" she asked, looking up to find me still standing at the top of the stairs. I disarmed my gun, placing it in my waistband before walking down the stairs. "Samuel!" she smiled as Sam walked into the room, her proper tone making my skin crawl. I scrunched my nose in disgust as my brain registered her calling Sam by his full first name. _Who was this bitch?_

"Rowena," Sam nodded in acknowledgement as he walked up to her. "You think you can help Jackie out?"

"If I wasn't the best witch to ever exist you would be hopeless," she said as he looked at me standing on the stairs, "Thank god for magic."

"Be nice, Rowena," Sam's voice dropped an octave as he scolded her in a whisper.

"Well, you know me, I never back down from a challenge," she sing-songed. "Come along now child, times wasting," she said as she slung a garment bag over her shoulder and delicately walked off down the hallway.

"Her bark is worse than her bite...usually," Sam shrugged. "You'll be fine."

"You owe me, Moose," I grumbled as I walked by him to follow Rowena.

After two hours of tweezing eyebrows, curling and styling my hair, and painting my face, she stood back to admire her work. "Oh, the beast has become the beauty," she sighed as she clapped her hands together and held them to her chest.

"I didn't think I was that horrible in the first place," I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh sweet darling, I am sure you are a hunter's dream," she smiled, "But now, well...you are every man's dream." She handed me a mirror to look at myself and I had to take a double take. I wore makeup, sure, but she had sculpted my face, making my high cheekbones pop with a glow, my blue eyes looked like ice against the dark smokey eye that she had given me. I had tried a time or two in my down time to do my makeup like this myself, but I had always ended up looking like a drug addicted raccoon. I brushed my fingers over my face, tilting it one way and then the other as I watched my appearance change with the different angles.

"Holy fuckballs," I breathed out before puffing my lips out in a kissy face to admire the fullness of my dark red stained lips. She had somehow tamed my brown hair in loose curls, pinning it half up, but allowing the curls to create volume on top of my head.

"Are you guys almost finished in there?" Sam's voice shouted through the closed bedroom door.

"Beauty takes time, Samuel!" Rowena shouted back at him.

"The gala starts in an hour and it's an hour and a half drive," he groaned and I could practically see him roll his eyes with his words.

"Let's get you dressed before the bean pole has a hissy," Rowena said with an eye roll. She walked over to the garment bag she had brought in with her, it had been hanging against the back of the door. "Strip," she commanded as she turned around with red fabric draped over her arm. I did as she requested, stripping down to my bra and underwear, crossing my arms over my stomach as she gave me a once over. "You shouldn't hide a body like that under layers of hunter's clothing," she mused as she stepped forward. "A woman's body is her most lethal tool," she winked. "Now off with this," she motioned towards my under garments.

"What?" I asked in shock. She gave me a stern look and I closed my eyes as I unlatched my bra, letting it fall to the floor before sliding my underwear down my legs to pool at my feet. I did my best to cover myself, but Rowena acted as if my nakedness didn't bother her as she dropped to her knees in front of me holding the dress open for me to step in. As the satin fabric slid over my skin I worried that it wouldn't fit my full hips.

"Turn," she instructed after she pulled the dress up to cover my breasts. I held the top of the dress in place as she zipped the back of the dress over my ass and up my back. "Alright, turn around and let me see," she said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I think it's too tight," I said meekly as I turned around to face her.

"Nonesense!" she shrieked. "This dress was made for you, my dear." I looked into the full length mirror in the corner of the room. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that followed the swell of my breasts, almost making them look larger than normal. My waist was cinched in and the skirt was molded to my hips creating the hourglass figure that pinup girls dreamt of. The skirt was tapered all the way down to my knees, which was only loose enough for me to actually walk just a little. Below the knee the skirt flared in a fashion that looked like a mermaid's tale and even had a bit more length in the back for a small train. "Oh, I almost forgot," Rowena said, breaking the trance I had been put under by the vixen in the mirror. "Shoes and purse!" She knelt down, letting me slip on the black high heels with the red soles.

"How in the hell do women walk in these?" I groaned as my feet protested to their new positions.

"You'll get used to it. As they say, beauty is pain," she shrugged before handing me a long black clutch that matched the shoes.

"Where the hell am I supposed to put my gun?" I looked at her in horror.

"Samuel will have the gun," she said in mock annoyance. "You'll have your knife," she smiled as she grabbed the clutch from me and revealed that the lining inside of the bag had a hidden compartment. "Now put your things in here before Samuel gets those witch killing bullets I was telling you about and offs us both," she said as she walked to the door. She turned to give me one last smile before opening the door and closing it behind her. I grabbed my knife, putting it where Rowena had told me to and grabbed a few IDs, the lipstick that she had used on my lips, and my phone, throwing them all into the bag. I walked cautiously to the door, knowing that before the night was over I was more than likely going to break an ankle. "Bollocks! I almost forgot," Rowena came barrelling through the door and I almost fell as I jumped at her sudden intrusion. She walked over to a bag she had placed on my bed, grabbing a few things before hurrying over to me. She clipped earrings into place before reaching behind my head and placing a small, sparkling necklace along my collarbone. "Perfect!" she squeaked before hustling out of the door again. "Samuel! Your date is ready!" she shouted out as she stood in the doorway.

I listened as I heard the shuffling of feet in the hallway before Rowena stepped out into the hallway, looked over at me and gave me a nod. I took that as my cue to walk out of the room, feeling like the prized poodle at a dog show as Rowena held her hand out as if to show off her handywork. I cleared my throat as I shuffled out into the hallway, staring at the floor before looking up from under my thick fake eyelashes and finding four pairs of eyes staring back at me. Sam looked dapper in his tux, his hands tucked into his pockets as he gave me a tight lipped grin, "You look great," he nodded before looking over to Dean who looked like his eyes may pop out of his head. "You okay, Dean?" Sam chuckled. Dean looked at his brother, giving him an eye roll.

"You clean up alright," he shrugged before walking past me and mumbling under his breath, "Have fun at prom." I turned, looking over my shoulder, watching him stalk off to his room. He stopped at his door, pausing and glancing back at me again before walking into his room and closing the door.

"You look beautiful," Jack smiled. "Not that you don't look beautiful normally...because you do...but just...wow," he stuttered.

"Thank you, Jack," I smiled back at him as his cheeks flushed slightly. "One problem," I groaned, looking at Sam, "I can't drive Diane in this dress. Hell, I can barely walk in this damn thing."

"Let me get the keys from Dean," Sam said as he walked to Dean's door and knocked. "Hey, can I have the keys to the impala?" Sam asked through the door, but the other side of the door was quiet as I reached the door to stand next to him.

"Dean?" I shouted, but still received no answer. I tried the doorhandle, finding it unlocked and cracking it slightly before sticking my head in through the crack. Dean was sitting on his bed, headphones on, and back resting against the headboard with his eyes closed. I opened the door wider, walking in and stopping at the foot of his bed. Dean didn't budge as his toes moved slightly to the beat of whatever he was listening to. I smacked at his feet and his shoulders jerked, his eyes going wide before focusing in on me.

"What?" His deep voice sounding deeper than normal.

"Can we borrow the impala?" Sam asked as he walked up next to me.

"You want a condom too?" Dean rolled his eyes as he reached over to the nightstand to grab the keys. "Prom's a big night for losing that V-card, Sammy. Could be your lucky night," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, but holding onto the keys as he sat back against the headrest.

"Very funny. Keys?" Sam said not finding his brother funny at all.

Sam held out his hand and Dean leaned forward, reaching the keys out to Sam but yanked them back, "Wait, why aren't you taking her car?"

"Because this dress is too tight for me to drive. And although I trust Sam to have my back, no one drives Diane but me," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Dean's eyes dropped to my chest, his tongue just barely brushing the inside of his bottom lip before looking back up at me. I looked down self consciously to check myself, realizing my crossed arms had only pushed my breasts together more, the globes looking as though they were about to pop out of the top of my dress. I dropped my hands to my hips, giving Dean my best 'Are you kidding me' face.

"And here I was hoping your first ride in her would be me," he gave me a sly grin quirking one eyebrow subtly. He placed the keys in Sam's outstretched hand, "You treat her right."

"I'm willing to bet Sam knows how to treat a lady right," I paused, "Don't know if I can say the same about you." I gave him a smirk before turning on my numbing feet to head for the garage.

"I was talking about Baby," Dean said to my retreating form and I could hear the smirk in his tone. "And believe me, you'd definitely find out I'm a professional at treating a woman." was the last thing I heard him mutter as I walked out of his room.

We arrived to the gala an hour late, but received no issues at the door when we walked in. "I have to say, this was the easiest party I have ever crashed," Sam mused. "I guarantee if it were Dean with me instead of you, there would've been a hassle at the door," he chuckled.

"That's because Dean looks like trouble," I shrugged.

"Not going to argue with you there," Sam smiled down at me as he held his arm out for me to loop my arm through. "So do you want to stick together or split up?" Sam asked, grabbing two flutes of champagne offered to him.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," I answered him as I took one of the drinks from him. "You take the right wing, I"ll take the left?"

"Okay, I'll text you if I find it," he said before turning to go investigate.

"That's the kind of man you can't let out of your sight at these kind of events," an older woman said from behind me. "Cougars are on the prowl here," she explained, making me chuckle. "You must be a first timer."

"That obvious?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, he's not the only one I'm worried about," she smiled back at me. "The men at these things can sniff out fresh meat from a mile away."

"Well, your sniffer isn't so bad yourself," I replied and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good luck, sweetheart. You're going to need it," she said, patting my shoulder before heading off to check out some of the exhibits.

I made my way through the packed aisleways, occasionally feeling a hand graze against my ass or hip as someone walked past me. It wasn't until I had made it about halfway through the wing that some douchebag decided I was fair game and grabbed a handful of my ass. I twisted quickly, grabbing his wrist tightly in my hand. I looked up at the owner of said hand, finding it attached to a man who had a woman snug to his side. It was apparent that the arm he had had around her was sneakily playing grab-ass when she wasn't paying attention. His eyes locked onto mine, a sense of fear held in them as he tugged lightly on his hand for me to release it. I gave him my death glare before releasing his hand and walking away in hopes I had scared the shit out of him enough to never try it again with any other woman.

I had almost made it to the end of the wing when I spotted the solid turquoise bangle bracelet. It was stunning in person, the pictures I had researched not doing justice to the pure color of it. It was locked in what appeared to be a clear safe. I pulled my phone from my purse, sending Sam a text to let him know I had found it before looking around the place. It was in the back corner of the building and only ten feet away from an emergency exit. I looked around the room, finding the two security cameras that covered the area, neither of them covering the bracelet or door. If we stayed against the wall we would be hidden from them if we could find a way to get into the back door without triggering the alarm.

"Hey," Sam said breathlessly as he walked up behind me. His hands finding their place on my hips as his body towered over mine.

"You alright?" I looked up at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah," he nodded his head slightly as he looked around cautiously.

"Did you get mauled?" I chuckled as I turned around to face him. His bowtie was off-centered, his hair mussed slightly, his cheeks flush, and what looked to be some makeup on the collar of his white dress shirt.

"Are we good to get out of here?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Not yet," I answered. "I need the keys to the car."

"What for?" he asked, fishing in his pocket for the keys.

"I have an idea," I said as I grabbed the keys from his hand.

"Don't leave me here," he whispered.

"I won't do that to you," I smiled. "Although I'm sure the ladies here would love me if I did," I laughed.

"Please don't," he pleaded with scared eyes.

"Don't worry, Stud. I'll be right back," I smiled, fixing his bow-tie and straightening the lapels of his jacket before walking away.

I hustled outside to the parking lot to the Impala, popping the trunk and searching for what I needed. "Perfect," I grinned as I found the silver duct tape. I ripped off a small amount, placing it in my palm before heading back inside.

"That was quick," Sam said as I approached him.

"I need a drink," I told him and he gave me a weird look. "Just follow along...And do not use my real name."

Sam nodded as he retrieved two flutes from a waiter and handed me one. I gulped down the bubbly drink before shoving the glass at Sam and taking off in a mad dash towards the emergency door. "Natasha!" Sam shouted as he rushed after me. I pushed at the door, making sure my hand with the tape was pressed perfectly over the latch of the door to tape it down as the alarm rang out gaining the attention of everyone in the wing. I spit out the champagne, pretending to dry heave before standing up straight and letting the door close behind me as I walked back into the museum.

"Ma'am are you ok?" A man in a security uniform asked as another gala-goer handed me a napkin.

I nodded my head, dabbing my mouth, "I am so sorry," I apologized to the officer. "Bo, I think I need to go home," I said, doing my best to act as if I was going to hurl again.

"Come on, sweetheart," Sam replied, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my bare shoulders.

"Jacobs, go ahead and reset the alarm on door four. False alarm," the security officer spoke into his radio as Sam wrapped an arm around me and we made our way out of the museum.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as we climbed into the car.

"If my placement was correct, we shouldn't have any problems getting in tonight," I smiled over at him as he started the engine.

"How?" he asked as he put Baby into drive and drove us out of the parking lot.

"The only tool that works for everything, duct tape," I grinned, making Sam laugh.

"The latch," he mused. "That's brilliant."

The ride home was long enough that I had dozed off, the purr of the Impala's engine lulling me to sleep. "We're home," Sam nudged me as he parked her in the garage. I groaned as I opened up my door, swinging my feet out of the car and kicking off the high heeled torture devices from my feet before picking them up and standing. I yawned which earned me a side eye from Sam, "Don't you start that. We still have a B and E to commit before it's bedtime."

"I know," I yawned again. "Oh hey, your jacket," I mumbled, shrugging it off of my shoulders and handing it over to him. I blinked the last bit of sleep from my eyes, looking up at Sam and squinting.

"What?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you make a pit stop on the way home or did that happen at the gala?" I asked, motioning to a perfectly sculpted pair of plum lips on his neck.

"There was this crazy, drunk woman that wouldn't leave me alone before you texted me saying you had found the bracelet," he groaned.

"Here," I said holding out a napkin I had stuffed in my clutch.

"Thanks," Sam said as he wiped at the spot on his neck. "Head out at midnight?"

"You got it, Legs," I nodded before turning around to walk back to my room.

"I see date night went well," Dean's voice caught me off guard, making me stop in my tracks. I looked up at him, he was leaning against the wall next to my door. I made a show of rolling my eyes at him as I walked past him. I threw my purse and the shoes on my bed. "Find what we're looking for?" Dean asked as he leaned against my door frame.

"Yep," I replied as I reached behind my back in a desperate attempt to reach the zipper. I sighed in defeat, letting my head hang before mumbling out, "Can you unzip me?"

"Shouldn't you ask your boyfriend to do that for you?" Dean said after clearing his throat.

"I would if I had one," I sassed back, looking over my shoulder at him. "You going to help me or not?" Dean walked up behind me, gently pushing my hair over my shoulder before his fingertips ghosted over my bare back. I had to work to steady my breathing as his light touch sent a chill down my spine. He was slow moving as he unzipped my dress, his knuckles brushing against my skin just enough to give me goosebumps. For a brief moment my mind wandered, wondering if he was as delicate and attentive when it came to other things in the bedroom. He pulled his fingers away from my zipper but hadn't moved to step back and I felt the warm rush of his breath as he released the air he had been holding. A fluttering sound of wings broke me from the intense feeling and I heard Dean shift on his feet behind me. "What is it with you two and shitty timing?" I grumbled, placing an arm over my chest to hold the fabric over my bare breasts. I turned around to face the two men who were now occupying my bedroom, gesturing to my state of undress, "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, Cass, can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" Dean asked as he took a step to his side to shield me from Cass's line of sight.

Cass tilted his head to the side, looking past Dean's shoulder at me, "You said in the kitchen this wasn't over. I assumed you would want to talk once you got back."

I sighed, putting one hand on my hip as the other one still held my dress to my chest. "And I would very much like to pick it up again," I paused, "Once I'm not clad in only satin." I watched as Dean tipped his head slightly to the side before looking over his shoulder to look over me, his eyes holding a look of surprise at his realization. "Yes Dean, girls go commando too," I snorted before walking over to my dresser to grab a change of clothes.

"What does the army have to do with this?" Cass mumbled, a quizzical look on his face.

"Not now, Cass," Dean nearly growled out as he held a hand out to his angelic friend. Dean turned in place to face me, his hand still extended to Castiel, telling the angel to not interrupt.

"What's going on in here?" Sam's tall form appeared in the door just as Dean's eyes locked onto mine.

"A fucking powwow, apparently," I mumbled under my breath before smirking at the ironic reply since we were working a case that dealt with a Native American relic.

"I think Jackie may be a part of an army of some sort," Cass squinted his eyes at me as if trying to figure me out.

"What?" Sam breathed out before looking at Castiel as if he'd said the sky was green. Dean scrubbed a hand over his face before turning to face Cass with daggers in his eyes.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jack's bubbly voice chimed in, standing next Sam.

"Oh my God," I sighed, putting my hand over my face. "Come on guys, this isn't a free peep show," I said, giving each one of them my best bitch face. "Everyone out!" I growled. Everyone's eyes widened at the anger in my voice before turning to walk away. I could hear Castiel and Jack asking Sam about the gala as they headed off down the hallway. Dean had walked to the door, placing a hand on it before turning to look at me. "You too, Romeo," I sighed. Dean dropped his hand from the door, digging his hand in his pocket before pulling out a wad of money and looking up at me and quirking his eyebrow. " This isn't Pretty Woman. I may be killing it like Julia in this dress, but you aren't exactly Richard Gere." His smirk widened into a full blown smile that made my heart smile as well. He stuffed the cash back into his pocket before closing the door behind him as he left the room.

I woke up, heart racing as the alarm on my nightstand blared Grand Funk Railroad's 'Some Kind of Wonderful'. I smacked at the thing, knocking it off of the nightstand, but coming up unsuccessful in turning the music off. I groaned, getting up from my bed and grabbing the radio and shutting it off. I had gotten a couple of hours of much needed sleep, but was now in dire need of coffee. "Coffee?" Dean's deep voice grumbled from my doorway.

"You reading minds now?" I asked before clearing my throat in an attempt to shake the sleepiness from my voice.

"Nah, figured if Sam's right about us being exactly alike, you'd need a cup," he replied as he walked over to me and handed me a cup. "I took a random guess that the creamer in the fridge was either yours or Jack's since the rest of us only use sugar."

"Mmmm," I moaned as the warm liquid slid down my throat and found purchase in my stomach, warming my whole body. "Yeah, it's mine," I said as I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans. "I sure hope the toddler doesn't drink coffee," I chuckled as I sat my cup down on the dresser before slipping my bare legs into my pants. I turned after buttoning and zipping my pants, finding Dean standing in the middle of the room, his eyes on me as he sipped his drink. "I gotta finish getting dressed," I hinted to him and he nodded his head before leaving the room and closing the door. I removed my oversized t-shirt before putting on a bra and a plain black shirt. After slipping my boots on I grabbed my black hoodie from the back of the chair in my room. I grabbed my coffee cup from the dresser, guzzling it down and headed to get a refill.

"You about ready?" Sam asked as I entered the kitchen.

"One more cup and I'm good to go," I filled my cup before walking over to the fridge to grab my creamer. "You get any sleep?"

"About an hour," he answered as Dean walked in.

"When we heading out?" he asked his younger brother as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

I glanced at Sam, who looked at me at the same time before speaking up, "Jay and I have this one."

"What?" the older brother asked, furrowing his brows together. Sam and I looked at each other again before Dean spoke up again, "For a second there I thought you said I was being left out of this run."

"I did...say that," Sam lowered the volume of his voice, his voice almost too low to hear.

"Please tell me you are kidding," Dean said as he poured sugar into his fresh cup of coffee.

"We've already cased the place," I explained. "We know where we are going."

"Oh, so because I didn't want to play James Bond and be your date to the prom, I'm the odd man out?" Dean huffed, leaning against the island in the center of the room and crossing one leg over the other, sipping his coffee.

"I mean, it's a two person job. I could do it alone, but it's better to have backup," I shrugged. "Plus, you refuse to ride in my car."

"Because I'm not a cheater," the green eyed Winchester interrupted me.

"And we can't take your car, they've already seen it there at the museum," I explained further.

"Whatever," Dean muttered before leaving the room.

"He'll get over it," Sam grumbled.

~.~

We had been waiting for an hour before the security officer posted at the entrance of the parking lot had presumably taken a bathroom break, heading into the museum momentarily. I took the chance, starting up Diane and gunning it into the parking lot. I turned off the engine, letting her coast as we approached the building and rounded the corner. Parking her behind the building we waited in the car for a few moments, listening for any sign of the officer being wise of our intrusion. "Well, let's get this show on the road," I said to Sam. I walked up to the back door with a small number four in the top corner of it, remembering the officer from the gala stating the one I had went out being door four. I waited as Sam came up behind me, him keeping an eye on the parking lot as I pulled the sleeve of my jacket down to cover my hand before gripping the handle. I said a little prayer as I pulled on the door, hoping like hell the tape had held up. I nearly jumped with glee as the door cracked open freely, no alarm sounding. "Yes!" I whispered out my celebration. "You stay at the door, I'll get the bracelet," I instructed Sam, knowing my smaller frame would be easier to hide from the security cameras inside. I slid up against the wall, making my way to the corner until I reached the safe that held the prized possession. I pulled my lock picks from my back pocket and moved to the lock only to find that there was already something inside of the keyhole. In the dimly lit room, I could see a shiny object and quickly realized it was the end of a broken key. Using the lock picks, I assisted the broken key in sliding where it needed to go and listened to the mechanism inside unlocking. I sent a special thank you to the sky while I opened the box and grabbed the turquoise bracelet, sliding it in place on my wrist before covering it with my sleeve. Sliding against the wall I made my way back to the door where Sam was still standing. "Got it," I whispered to him before carefully removing the tape from the door and latching it in place.

"That felt too easy," Sam said as we approached Diane.

"Really?" I asked, looking off past him and seeing a dirt bike I hadn't noticed when we pulled into the lot.

"Winchester," a British voice came from the wooded area. I jumped, pulling my gun from my waistband and pointing it at the figure that was now emerging from his hiding place.

"Ketch?" Sam asked as he squinted at the form.

"Yes, your big brother called me," he answered.

"Silver," I demanded. The man looked at me then back at Sam before producing a knife from his pocket and rolling up a sleeve. He dragged the blade across his skin before folding it and placing it back in his pocket.

"Why would he call you?" Sam asked.

"Do you honestly think you could go on a recon mission without your brother?" Ketch asked Sam, raising an eyebrow at him. "He followed you, said he watched someone leaving the museum after you guys had already gotten into the parking lot," Ketch paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He said the officer at the post is searching all vehicles before they can leave."

"Which means we can't leave in the car," Sam interrupted him.

"Precisely," Ketch nodded.

"I'm not leaving Diane here," I protested.

"Then give me the bracelet and I'll ride with Ketch," Sam suggested as he rounded the rear end of the car.

"No," I said sharply, glancing at Ketch with weary eyes before looking back at Sam.

"Why?" Sam was puzzled.

"Because if Sketchy McSketchpad turns on you and tries to take the bracelet you won't shoot him," I stated, "I won't hesitate."

"I'd shoot him," Sam said, furrowing his brows, but his tone betrayed his words.

"Sam," I sighed, "I'm going with him." I grabbed my keys from my pocket, shoving them into his chest. "Not a scratch on her," I said, locking eyes with him so he knew I was serious.

"Meet us at the gas station on the corner. Your brother is there waiting for us," Ketch told Sam as I turned to walk toward him.

"Come on, Alfred," I said, shooing Ketch to walk ahead of me to his bike.

"Was that a Batman reference?" Ketch asked as I climbed onto the bike behind him. Without answering him, I wrapped one arm around his waist and put the other in my pocket, holding the muzzle of my gun against his side. "Is that a gun?"

"No, it's my penis," I answered him, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Are we going to get the hell out of here or not?"

"Hold on, sweetheart," was the last thing I heard before he started the bike and sped off through the woods.

~.~

Dean was parked behind the gas station, leaning against the back of his car as we pulled up next to him. I hopped off of the bike quickly, my finger still on the trigger of my gun that was still aimed at Ketch. I walked backwards, keeping my eyes on the British man before my ass bumped into something and Dean's hand grabbed my upper arm. "I like this one," Ketch smiled to Dean.

"Yeah, she's growing on me," Dean replied from behind me as his fingers flexed on my arm. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder and realizing the object I had bumped into was him. Dean flashed me a lopsided grin, "You get it?" he asked, releasing my arm.

"Yep," I replied. "Easy as pie."

"Sounds good," he smirked again as I moved to step aside and rest against the hood of his car next to him. I pulled my phone from my pocket, bringing up an app. Surely Sam should've met us by now. I stared at the screen waiting for the picture to load. "I don't think right now is the time to Youtube," Dean said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's my car camera, jackass," I rolled my eyes at him.

"You have a camera in your car?" he asked, astonished.

"There is no length that is too far when it comes to Diane's safety," I shrugged as the picture came up on my phone. "Just trying to find out what's taking Moose so long." The split screen views, one on the driver's seat and the other facing out in front of the car, allowed me to see that Sam was still sitting at the guard's post as he discussed something with the man. I watched as Sam gave the man a nod before putting the car into drive and taking off from the post. I was just about to close out of the app when something caught my eye. I pulled the phone closer to my face, my stare intense on Sam driving. He glanced again into the rearview mirror where the camera was hidden, and my heart nearly stopped. His eyes were glowing. I sighed as I heard the roar of Diane approaching, stuffing my phone in one pocket and pulling my gun with the silver bullets from the other.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sensing the change in my demeanor.

"Things just got messy," I mumbled under my breath as Diane rounded the corner of the building. Fake Sam parked the car next to the Impala and as soon as he emerged from the car I pointed my gun at him.

"What the hell, Jackie?!" Dean nearly shouted.

"That's not Sam," I growled out as I narrowed my eyes at the impostor.

"Jackie, it's me," the shapeshifter said, giving me those puppy dog eyes Sam was so good at giving.

"Bullshit!" I barked out, aiming my gun at his leg and letting off a silenced round. The bullet landing just where I wanted, grazing the side of his thigh, making the monster whine and grip at his leg before looking back at me and growling.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned as he jogged over to Ketch's bike and started it up. "I've gotta go find Sammy."

"Check the parking lot, this guy was in the car before it left the guard's post," I shouted, keeping my eyes on the stupid ass that had chosen the wrong group to fuck with. "Come on, asshat. We're gonna have ourselves a little walk," I seethed at the shapeshifter, motioning to the woods with a tilt of my chin. Dean took off in a hurry, heading the same way Ketch and I had came. I led the Bogus Sam into the woods, "Lose the suit," I demanded as we got far enough into the woods. I heard the crunch of feet behind me and pulled my second gun from my waistband, moving slightly so I could aim it behind me, "Take another step and I"ll shoot."

"It's me," Ketch's voice said calmly.

"Again, another step and I'll shoot," I repeated, keeping my eyes on other gun on the shifter.

"You can't kill me in this form," he chuckled.

"Get my Sam off of you," I growled.

"What are you going to do if I don't, it's not like you can shoot me," he grinned devilishly.

"You're right. I don't want to leave behind a body that looks like Sam," I said in my calmest voice, narrowing my eyes at him. "But don't take that as weakness." The shifter snickered and my anger flared to extreme levels. Placing the gun that I had pointed on Ketch back in my waistband after hearing Ketch's footsteps retreat, I turned my body fully towards the monster. "Now," I growled, "Strip the skin!" I could feel my blood boiling as my rage hit a new high from the grin on the shifter's face growing. I let out a deep growl as my hand began to shake and the head of my blood was replaced with ice cold fury.

The smile on the shifter's face fell as terror washed over Sam's features. "What...What are you doing?" he questioned as blood began dripping from his eyes. I lowered my gun, watching as he fell to his knees and letting out a scream before exploding into bits.

I looked down at myself, picking off the bits of flesh from my jacket. "What the hell?"

"Jackie!" Dean's worried voice came from behind me with rushed footfalls. I turned looking at him, my puzzled face matching his as he took in my appearance.

"Sam?" I breathed out.

"He's fine," he answered. "He took quite the hit in the head, but nothing new there." He shrugged and then looked over my bloody appearance, "Are you okay?"

"He just...exploded," I said, looking back at the monster's remains splattered everywhere.

"Where's the bracelet?" Dean asked as he tentatively walked up to me. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket, showing him the bangle, then it dawned on me that that was the hand that had started shaking right before the shapeshifter started crying blood.

"I think there is still some go-juice in this thing," I said, pulling it off of my wrist and holding it cautiously between two fingers.

"Remind me not to piss you off until that this is put away in a safe place," Dean murmured as I walked by him. I shot him a glare before heading off to go back to Diane.

I threw the bracelet in the glove box of my car before walking over to give Sam a hug, "Glad you're okay."

"I told you getting this thing was too easy," Sam chuckled as he patted my back.

"Let's get this thing back to the bunker and put away before Jackie turns someone else into a Galaxy Note Seven," Dean joked as he opened the driver's door to Baby. "Ketch, thanks for the help, man," he nodded to the British man.

"It was my pleasure," Ketch cooed as he looked over at me and then back to Dean.

"Down, boy," Dean grunted, "Dibs have already been called."

"You do realize I'm not an object you can just acquire because you want it, right?" I objected sassily.

"Oh, believe me, I know," Dean retorted before climbing into the Impala, shutting his door, and giving me a wink.


	7. One Way Or Another

"Hey, you up for some fun?" I asked after pulling one of Sam's earbuds out of his ear.

"Fun?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing together as he pulled his other earbud out.

"Yeah, you know, doing something that brings you joy, puts a smile on your face, and encourages laughter," I said as I sat down at the table across from him. Sam gave me a look as if he didn't find my sarcasm funny and I continued, "It's been quiet for a week now. Let's go out and just relax."

"If you wanna go out to the bar, that's more Dean's scene," Sam replied, putting an earbud back in.

"I'm not talking about going to the bar," I sighed, pulling his earbud out again. "Well, there is a bar there, but that's not what we'll be there for."

"Are you going to cut to the chase anytime soon or am I supposed to guess?" Sam asked, giving me an exhausted look.

"Let's go to Dave and Busters," I smiled widely.

"Dave and Busters?" Sam looked about as confused as a fart in a fan factory.

"It's an arcade for adults. You've never been there before?" I asked in shock. Sam shook his head and I knew I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Pack for a night," I told him before standing up from my chair. "The closest is a little over four hours away. So we'll stay in Kansas City for the night,"

I ran off down the hall, heading for Jack's room, knowing damn well if Sam hadn't been there before, Jack definitely hadn't. "Pack a bag, Jack!" I said excitedly as I walked into his room.

"What for?" He stood up from his bed, walking over to grab a duffel bag on the floor.

"We're going to go be kids for a day," I smiled and he quickly smiled back. "Get ready to have some fun, Jack Jack."

I walked out of Jack's room to head to my room to pack, noticing Sam was now in his room packing a bag. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"He's with Duma," Sam replied as he zipped up his bag. I nodded before walking off and heading to Dean's room.

"Hey, I'm stealing Sam and Jack away for the night. You wanna come?" I asked, leaning against his door frame.

"Only if you come first," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I heard you," I said, tilting my head to the side and rolling my eyes at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Kansas City," I replied and Dean narrowed his eyes at me, I could see the hamster wheel turning. "We're going to Dave and Busters."

"Am I going to have to ride alone again since you always steal my brother and Jack?" he questioned me, crossing his ankles as he leaned against the desk.

"Not my fault they like Diane more," I shrugged, which earned an eye roll from Dean. "Look, I'll ride in Baby if you sanitize that backseat," I offered.

"Deal," he agreed without fighting me on it.

"She's all ready," Dean smiled, standing up from the back seat of Baby as Jack, Sam, and I entered the garage. "Put the bags in the trunk and let's hit the road."

"Did you," I paused, taking in the scent of the car as I climbed in behind the driver's seat, "Polish the seats?"

"You can't clean leather and not condition it," Dean replied as he sat in his seat in front of me. "What kind of monster do you think I am?" he smirked at me in the review mirror.

We had been in the car for an hour and Dean had a heavy foot on the accelerator. He had taken every curve without letting off the gas sending either Jack or me flying across the back seat and into one another. I glared at him in the mirror after what felt like the twentieth time. I could see the humor in his eyes every time he did it and I knew he was doing it either for pure entertainment or to tease Jack, who hadn't been the smoothest on hiding his crush on me. Dean took a sharp right turn sending Jack into my side on the slick leather seat. "I'm so sorry Jackie," Jack apologized, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink for the fiftieth time.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I grinned at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Gotta get gas," Dean announced as he took the off ramp. Again, he took the right turn basically at full speed and Jack slammed into my side. I gave Dean a death glare in the rear view mirror and he quirked an eyebrow at me as if to challenge me to say something.

Dean pulled up to a pump at the gas station and Sam offered to go inside for drinks and snacks for everyone and pay for the gas. Jack slid out of the backseat, following Sam into the gas station as Dean and I made eye contact in the mirror again. "You're awful," I told him, trying to hide my urge to smile with an eyeroll.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dean shrugged, putting an arm on the back of the bench seat and looking at the gas station.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I scolded him as I leaned on the back of his seat with my arms. "Stop teasing the poor kid."

"I'm pleading the 5th," Dean quipped back, darting his clear green eyes to mine as I rested my chin on my arms that were crossed on the back of his chair. He shifted in his seat, looking at the front of the car and dropping his arm from the back of his seat to rest on his thigh.

I slid my right hand over his shoulder slowly, shifting onto the edge of my seat so my lips could reach his ear. My hand roamed over his chest and I heard Dean take in a sharp breath as my hand grazed over his left nipple before pinching it tight between two fingers, "Stop teasing Jack or I'll rip this clean off your chest, capeesh?" Dean nodded his head quickly before groaning out his agreement. I released his nipple, patting at the irritated flesh softly and catching Sam and Jack walking out of the door of the station to gas Baby up. I let my hand wander over his body, down over his stomach, dangerously close to the waistband of his low slung jeans. I could feel the muscles of his stomach twitch as his breath sped up slightly. "It's not nice to tease," I breathed as I slid my hand back up his chest, my lips brushing against the crest of his ear, "now is it, Mr. Winchester?" I asked seductively before sitting back in my seat as Jack and Sam rounded the car to climb in after filling up the tank. Dean's eyes were no longer the bright green that held that boyish charm when he locked eyes with me in the rear view mirror, they were a darker shade of green that burned into my soul and let me know this wasn't over.

The rest of the drive had been uneventful and I assumed that my little threat to Dean's nipples had changed his tune. We pulled into the hotel I had booked for the night and I went in to get the key while the boys grabbed the bags from the car. "This place is a little upscale from the normal," Sam said as he walked in from the parking lot.

"I figured I'd splurge a little for our R&R trip," I shrugged, handing him a key for our room. "Room 706." Sam nodded, taking the card and heading for the elevator with Jack.

"Here," Dean grumbled out as he walked into the lobby, throwing my bag into my arms and stalking off past me to the elevators.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "Room 706," I shouted out at him as he walked ahead of me, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator. "You're really going to climb seven floors?" Dean stopped in front of the door of the stairs, lulling his head back and staring at the ceiling for a moment before walking straight into the elevator that had just opened. "Oh joy," I mumbled under my breath as I walked in and pushed button number seven.

As soon as the elevator doors closed I was pinned against them, Dean pushed against my back as he caged me in place with his arms at either side of my body. "Don't even act like you're the frustrated one here," he growled before pushing off of the doors and leaning against the wall behind him. I tried to steady my breathing as the cart came to a stop at our floor and when the door opened Dean was gone. "Dibs on the shower," Dean grumbled as he walked into the room ahead of me and I prayed that he somehow would rinse away that attitude before our night was ruined.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked as I threw my bag next to his on the bed.

"I think he's pissed because I threatened to rip off his nipple if he kept messing with Jack the rest of the drive here." Sam's brows furrowed as he tried to think of what I was talking about and Jack looked up at me. "He was practically tossing us on each other in the backseat. I think it was his payback for me making him clean it," I answered the unasked question. Sam nodded just as I heard the shower turn on.

"He ribs the people he cares about," Sam sighed as he laid down on the bed and clasped his hands together on his stomach. "He plays pranks on me all the time."

"So he's an overgrown child?" I cut him off.

"I'm not going to argue with you there," Sam chuckled.

I grabbed my makeup bag and walked over to the unoccupied desk, deciding that I would do my makeup while Dean was in the bathroom. Jack and Sam had fallen asleep by the time I finished my giving my eyes a perfect 50s Pinup, winged eye and painted my lips a victory red. I ran my fingers through my beach waves to untangle the mess it had become when Dean was driving with the window down and decided my hair and face were about as good as they were going to get. I walked over to the bathroom door, trying to figure out if Dean was still in the shower or if he'd catch me changing if I changed in the hallway outside the bathroom. I could hear that the water was still running and decided I had a shot of changing before Dean came out of the bathroom or Jack and Sam woke up. I grabbed my black, cropped, flowing, spaghetti strapped tank, army green button down, and dark wash skinny jeans before heading back to the hallway to undress quickly. The shower water was still running and I was buttoning my pants when I heard it. "Oh God." The moan had definitely come from the bathroom. I froze in my spot, clad in only jeans and my strapless black bra as my mind raced with the naughty images of what was happening in that shower. Another low groan of pleasure escaped through the closed bathroom door and I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm my heated blood.

I threw my tank top on, grabbing my dirty clothes from the floor and stuffing them back in my bag before sliding my green button down on and imagining how great that color would look on Dean, knowing it would only intensify the green in his eyes. "Stop it," I mumbled to myself, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head to try to erase the image of Dean's beautiful green eyes from my mind. I sat in the chair at the desk, throwing on a pair of socks before putting on my boots and grabbing a room key. I needed to get out of this room and get some fresh air.

I was walking to the hotel door when the bathroom door opened. I kept my eyes down, staring at the ground as I passed. "Where are you going?" Dean asked as I sped past without looking at him.

"For a walk, wake the boys and tell them we're leaving in ten," I said without looking at him.

"You alright?" I heard him ask, but I was already out of the door. I damn near ran down the hallway to the elevators. I stabbed at the down button for what felt like a million times before the doors finally opened. I glanced down the hallway towards our room, making sure no one was trailing me before climbing into the cart and pressing the button for the lobby.

I took a deep breath as I took a step outside into the crisp fall air. The sun was still high in the sky and I welcomed the warm sensation on my skin. My mind was still racing as I walked along the sidewalk. Dean was definitely attractive, his broad shoulders, sculped arms, firm chest, and chiseled jaw. The man was born to grace the cover of GQ, but here he was, living this less than glamorous life we lived. He knew he was attractive and normally that would've been a complete turn off like it had been in the past, but for some reason the cocky shit was somehow attractive in a boyish way. Cocky. Cock. Fuck, I was thinking about his cock again. Son of a bitch. Why?! Why was he having this effect on me. It had to be my lack of a sex life for months. I needed to get laid, and stat! I needed to fuck my way past this ridiculous attraction to Dean without actually fucking Dean. The last thing I wanted to do after acquiring this little hunting family, was to complicate matters with crossing a line with one of them. I had accepted the fact that this little group was actually wiggling itself into my heart. I'd never admit that to any of them. Well that's a lie, I'd probably admit it to the giant one. I looked up as I rounded the corner back to the front of the building and spotted said giant standing at the entrance of the hotel. I took a few steps back, backing up against the wall out of his sight to allow myself a few more minutes of pondering.

"Hey," Sam's voice said softly as he rounded the corner to find me. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air," I shrugged.

"Then why did you turn back around when you seen me?" he called me out and I stood there stunned as I looked up at him. "You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Jay."

"I need to get laid," I groaned.

"Um, ok," Sam replied, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is this your corner?"

"Real funny, Legs," I replied with a less than amused look.

"Hey, you're then one hugging to the corner of a building," he joked.

"Smartass," I muttered. "Is the pretty boy crew ready to go?"

"The boy band is ready if you are," Sam smiled and held his hand out to gesture me to get my ass moving.

The look of sheer wonder in Jack's face made the four and a half drive worth every second. His eyes roamed the large space filled with a hundred different arcade games in it with a sparkle in his young eyes. The same look was plastered all over Dean's face as I handed him and the other two men their cards full of tokens. "Have fun boys," I smiled before heading for the bar to grab a drink.

"Aren't you going to play with us?" Jack asked, jogging to catch up to me.

"Yes, but first, booze," I winked. "I'll come find you after I get a drink." With that, Jack ran off to catch up with the brothers who were already playing a shooting game. Go figure. I rolled my eyes, of course they'd find the shooting games first, as if they didn't get enough of that in their daily life. I placed my order for a Stella with the bartender as I watched Dean smile widely as their game ended, sure he had probably won. The bartender came back with my drink and I walked over, patting Jack on the back, "Let's go hit up the air hockey table." Jack nodded before following me towards the back of the room where the large air hockey table was. I sat my beer in the cup holder that was fastened to the table before walking over to the other side to show Jack what to do. "Okay, so these are your strikers, There will be a large puck that falls out of that and the goal is to get the puck past me and into this little slot here," I instructed him. "There will be a ton of little ones that fall as well, but the big puck is the one that gets you the most points."

"Can we play too?" Sam asked as he walked up behind us.

"Sure, you're on my team," I called dibs on him before swiping my card to start the game and walking to the side opposite of Jack and Dean.

Between my experience playing the game and Sam's long arms, we whooped their asses and I couldn't help but do my little victory dance. Jack took off in a rush without saying a word and Sam gave me a worried look before heading off after the youngest crew member. "Who's doing the teasing now?" Dean smirked as he rounded the table to stand in front of me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my brows at him as I took a gulp of my beer.

"You gave the poor kid a woody with that little performance," Dean raised an eyebrow at me and I nearly choked on my drink.

"W-what? My victory dance?" I was stumped. It was no where near sexy, more like me wiggling my hips and fist pumping the air before shooting finger guns at the opposing team. Hell, I had danced more risky at the bar with him way back when, so I had no idea what the hell Dean was talking about.

"When you bend over you can see straight down your shirt. I like the black lace," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Pig," I scoffed at him before turning on my heels and heading off to find another game to play.

"Hey, I didn't dress you," he said, catching up to me.

"Thank God for that, I prefer not to go out in stripper gear," I shot back at him as I stopped in front of the skeeball machines.

"Why do you assume I only like,"

"Skanks?" I cut him off, "You aren't the first womanizing hunter I've worked with, Dean. And when you've met one, you've met them all."

"Ouch," he mocked pain, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Oh don't act offended. It doesn't look good on you," I rolled my eyes, swiping my card to release the balls.

"So you prefer me cocky?" Dean asked as he followed my lead and started his own game.

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged.

"And why's that?" he asked after rolling a ball down the lane and scoring a fifty.

"Because we are coworkers and it's better not to mix business with pleasure," I answered him honestly.

"Well, we're off the clock now," he suggested. And I couldn't help the chuckle that let loose.

"We live together, that can get quite messy."

"Not if we keep it casual," he shrugged.

"Sex can only be casual when it's a one night stand. And I'm pretty sure us living in the same quarters would make that impossible," I argued back.

"So you'd be open to a one and done," Dean smirked, his eyes flashing that mischievous look. "We could always try."

"And let me stop being the challenge you are so intrigued in?" I said, putting a hand on my hip. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Hey, guys," Sam's voice came from behind us.

"Hey," I turned around to face him and Dean did the same. "How's Jack?"

"Oh, ahh he just had to, um, relieve himself," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"In a public restroom?" Dean chuckled out and I couldn't fight the instant urge to punch him in the arm, "Hey!" He grabbed at the point of impact, giving me a side-eye.

"Knock it off," I scolded him under my breath. "So I'd suggest the hunting game, but I don't think I could shoot the moose so..." I trailed off looking at Sam and winking. "How about Pac-Man?"

.

"Prepare for the ass stomping of your life," Dean grumbled, still rubbing at his arm as he headed over to the oversized Pac-Man game that allowed four people to compete. I sat down at the red station, Sam at the blue, and Dean sat next to me at the yellow. We all swiped our cards and Jack came at just the right moment to join the game at the pink station. Dean would shove his shoulder into me as we played, trying to throw me off my game, but Sam had been the one to beat us all. After sulking for a moment Dean and Jack went off to find another game to play and Sam and I headed over to the Connect Four game.

We had played damn near every game in the place at least once before I spotted the claw machine. The child in me ran off from the boys, eager to see what prizes were inside. That's when I spotted it. A little moose. I had to get it. I spent the next thirty minutes and all the rest of my tokens trying to get the damn thing but couldn't do much more than move it around a little. Defeated, I decided it was time to head to the bar and wait for the boys to finish up their fun. A football game was playing on one of the TVs, a rerun, but still a game, so stayed in my spot, leaning against the bar and sipped on my beer. "So glad it's time for the boys of fall to start back up," A voice spoke from my right. I looked over to the man who had spoken and he flashed me a smile showcasing pearly whites.

"Football is definitely one of the many perks of the season," I replied to him and he stood up, walking a few chairs down to sit next to me.

"Name's Chris," he said as he held out his hand.

"Jackie," I introduced myself with a smile. He was attractive with tanned skin, a well groomed beard that matched his dark messy locks on top of his head, and ice blue eyes.

"So what brings you to a place like this all by yourself?" he asked. I hesitated to answer him, knowing that if I admitted that I was here with three guys, the chance of this interaction going anywhere would decrease significantly.

"Who says you can't have fun alone?" I smiled, taking a sip of my beer and angling my stance to face him more.

"Because there's always more fun to be had when with someone else," he replied, his hand resting on my forearm that had been resting on the bar and I couldn't deny the hidden message in his words.

"Well, I can't argue with you there," I answered, letting my voice drop slightly for a sexier tone. I took another sip of my beer and licked the excess from my lips, watching as his eyes flickered to watch my tongue before looking back up at me. I was just about to suggest we go find some fun somewhere a little more private, my need to get laid beating out my need to validate the guy, when his eyes glanced over my shoulder before looking back at me and snatching his hand off of my arm.

I felt him before he even touched me, "Hey babe, I was wondering where you went." I could feel his breath warm on my ear as his hand came around me to rest on my bare stomach under my crop top. I spun in place, his hand staying stationary and ghosting over my side as I spun. His hand found its resting place on my back, under my button up I was just about to glare at him when I realized just how close his face was to mine. He put pressure on my back, pulling me closer to him, his body flush against mine, "You ready to get out if here?" If he not been touching my bare skin, sending electricity through my body, I am certain I would've said something witty and pushed him away, but his fingers flexed against my lower back and I had to focus on not letting a groan escape my throat as his eyes bore into mine with an intensity so hot I thought for sure my panties had burst into flames. How in the hell did he do that? He went from a cheesy line slinging, nerdy, boy-man to a fucking straight up Adonis. The man was an enigma if I had ever met one. "Thanks for the drink," his deep voice mumbled out, sending a chill down my spine and then he was gone, my damn beer in his hand.

"You asshole!" I shouted over the loud music. I looked behind me and sure as shit, Chris was gone. Dean had not only managed to annihilate my ladybits, but he had also blown my chance at getting laid tonight to bits too. "Who gave you the right?!" I growled as I stomped my way over to Dean who was standing with Jack and Sam at a game that had a big bass over a wheel. I grabbed his arm, turning him around to face me, which caught the attention of the other two boys.

"It's just a beer, here you can have it," Dean said, holding my beer out to me.

I shoved his chest instead of taking the drink, "I don't care about the damn beer. What bothers me is you thinking you have the right to twat swat me."

"I assure you I did not do that," he paused, a grin spreading on his face. "I prefer to keep those kinds of activities for private."

"Dean," I growled out in warning. His smug smirk was really fueling the rage that was now burning through my veins and encouraging me to give him a good kick to the nuts.

"Hey Jay, I got you something," Sam smiled, positioning himself between Dean and I. He reached behind him, grabbing something from his back pocket before holding out the tiny stuffed moose I had been trying to get from the claw machine for him. "I seen you trying to get it earlier."

"I was trying to get it for you,"

"Well, I got it for you instead," Sam smiled. I took the small gift from him and let the rage Dean had risen in me, fade away.

"Thank you," I hummed out, giving Sam a wide smile before giving him a hug. "I love him, he shall be named Lil Legs!"

"Can we play this Mario Kart?" Jack shouted out, standing next to the game he had asked about.

"Only if you're buying," I smiled at the young man.

After another hour of the boys playing Mario Kart, Skeeball, and anything else that would give them tickets, we had finally made our way to the prize store. The boys hadn't accumulated very many tickets, Sam had decided he didn't want anything and Jack and Dean had raided the candy section to get their fill with what tickets they had. I looked around the area seeing a few things to purchase and told the boys I would meet them out front. I asked the clerk for assistance and gathered my items before heading to the counter to check out. What the boys didn't know is that I had over a hundred thousand tickets on my card. It was my guilty pleasure, the arcade, and I stopped by every Dave and Busters I passed when I had the chance. I walked out of the building, the three boys leaning against the wall, Sam checking his phone for any cases in the news I was sure, Jack digging through his small bag full of candy, and Dean throwing gummy bears in the air to catch them in his mouth. "I got you guys something," I said in a sing-song voice.

"That's not the kind of Teddy I like," Dean muttered out and I shot him a bitch-face.

"Jack, as your self appointed Aunt, I felt the need to get you your first teddy bear." I smiled, handing him the oversized teddy bear that I was sure we'd have one hell of a time getting into the car.

"I love it!" Jack smiled widely as he grabbed the bear around the neck and gave it a good squeeze.

"Moose, I figured this might help when taking your cat naps in the car." I pulled out the neck pillow with emojis and 'BFF' on it from the bag I was holding and handing it to him. He gave me a grin as he grabbed it from me and placed it around his neck. "And for you," I said turning to Dean and holding out a sucker.

"A sucker?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he hesitantly took it from my outstretched hand.

"Well, they didn't have any blowup dolls so I figured the next best thing was a blowpop." I snorted. Dean rolled his eyes before stuffing the sucker in his pocket and pulling out his keys. We all followed his lead as he walked back to Baby, calling it a night and heading back to the hotel.

~.~

A month had passed, what seemed like a million road trips, hotels, and hunts and Lil Legs went with me everywhere. He was my little cuddle buddy and every time I pulled him from my bag before bed, Dean would scoff, "Aren't you too old of stuffed animals?" in which I would reply, "Don't be jealous he gets all my cuddles." Dean would roll his eyes and I would flip him the bird. It was an ongoing thing. So when Lil Legs went missing one night at the bunker I had nearly ripped my room apart in search for him.

"Have you seen my moose?" I asked, stopping in Dean's bedroom doorway.

"I'm sure Sam's in his room," he replied, not looking away from his horror flick on the tv.

"I'm talking about Lil Legs," I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"Do I look like a stuffed animal babysitter?" he said, giving me a side-eye and going back to his movie.

"No, you look more like you've killed a stuffy or two," I retorted.

"Guilty," he shrugged.

"If you laid a finger on Lil Legs, your ass is grass," I glared at him before heading off down the hallway to check Diane for my missing moose.

"Sam!" I shouted after returning from the garage moose-less.

"Yeah?" he stuck his head out from his bedroom door.

"Lil Legs is missing," I pouted.

"I haven't seen him," he said, opening his bedroom door wider for me to enter.

"I hope I didn't forget him at the last motel," I sighed.

"I'll get you a new one if you did," Sam replied, giving me a pat on the back before sitting down at his desk and reviewing more news articles on his laptop.

"You don't have to do that," I shrugged, walking back out of his room and heading for my room.

There he sat, perfectly placed on top of my pillow. I looked out in the hallway as if the culprit would be there, waiting to see my next move, but it was empty. "Find Lil Legs?" Dean's voice asked from behind me. I turned around finding him in his doorway, half eaten sandwich in his hand, cheeks full of food like the squirrel he was.

"He just magically appeared on my bed," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Hmm," Dean shrugged, turning around and going back to the movie I could hear coming from his room.

I looked from his doorway to the moose sitting on my bed and knew that the son of a bitch was guilty. Little did Dean know he was in for it. Tease me, pick on me, fight with me, all you want, but don't fuck with my stuff.

Game on, Rocky.

~.~

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice came from behind me. I was currently filling all of the bottles of liquor and Dean's decanter with stale soda.

"Getting Dean back for taking my mini moose," I replied, sitting all the bottles in their rightful places on the mini bar cart.

"Jackie, this is a road you don't want to go down, believe me," Sam warned me. "This will be the start of a very long prank war and they never end well."

"Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can screw with me and not get a little karma back," I stood up grabbing up the actual liquor I had poured in empty bottles I had stored over the past week. I walked past Sam, heading to my room to stash them away. Dean had left with Jack on an easy hunt. Jack was still learning the ropes when it came to hunting and since his powers hadn't fully restored, he was having to go about hunting the old fashioned way like the rest of us mortals.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sam said as he walked into my room and sat down at my desk.

"I can handle anything he dishes out," I replied as I stuffed bottles into drawers that held my bras and underwear, knowing damn well Dean wasn't going to go in there.

"Itching powder is not fun," Sam admitted as he stared off as if remembering something.

"That's cruel," I chuckled. "But funny."

"It was not funny!" Sam groaned.

"We're back!" Dean called out from down the hallway, announcing their arrival home.

"Let the games begin," I smiled deviously and Sam just shook his head.

"What the in the shit?" Dean yelled out and I hurried to cover my mouth to stifle the laugh bubbling up my throat. I jogged down the hallway, rounding the corner to the war room and spotted Dean off in the distance, in the library, sniffing the glass of amber liquid in his tumbler. I hid myself behind a bookshelf, watching between the cracks as Dean sat the glass down on the table and picked up the decanter. He gave it a sniff, his nose wrinkling up in disgust before sitting it on the table next to his discarded glass. He picked up the vodka bottle on the bottom shelf of the cart, spinning the top open and giving it a sniff, "Citrus?" He held the bottle out, inspecting the label before shrugging his shoulders and taking a swig of the clear liquid. He looked like he was going to upchuck as he spewed the stale soda out of his mouth. "Is this fucking Sprite?" he mumbled to himself, slamming the bottle down on the table next to the other two failed liquor attempts. He grabbed the tequila bottle next and gave it a sniff. "Who the hell did this?!" he growled out as he looked around the room. I ducked quickly, trying so hard to keep my giggles from escaping, but I had failed. "Jackie!" Dean shouted, "I hear you giggling! Did you do this?" he asked as he rounded the bookshelf and looked down at me sitting on the floor. "Where's the real stuff? And don't you dare tell me you poured it all out," he interrogated me.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?" I asked innocently.

"The kind of monster that messes with perfectly good booze," Dean answered, "So basically, Satan."

"Not today," I smiled.

"Ha. Ha," he mock laughed, "Where's the alcohol?"

"In something you'll never get into," I smiled wider.

"So your pants," he answered, no amusement in his voice.

"Close," I chuckled, standing up from my spot on the floor.

"Well, then," he quirked an eyebrow, taking a step toward me and reaching for my waist. I stumbled back, colliding with the wall in my haste to get away from his touch. Then he was gone, running out of the library and through the war room.

Shit! I had given too much away. But he wouldn't go through my underwear drawers, right? Wrong! As I reached my bedroom, Dean was already wrist deep in lace, cotton, and silk. Fuck! "Dean!" I shrieked as I ran over to him, swatting at his intrusive hands.

He chuckled retrieving two bottles from the bottom of the drawer and holding them up in celebration. "And you can remember this day as the day I finally got into your panties," he smirked.

"That's about as close as you'll ever get," I said, throwing daggers at him with my eyes.

He leaned down to put his lips near my ear, "Go ahead and keep lying to yourself darlin'." He walked away, heading for the door and I let out a growl of frustration. "Oh," he stopped in he doorway, "The other two bottles." I let out another growl, opening another drawer and grabbing the other two bottles of liquor. I stomped over, shoving the bottles into his arms. "And just so you know," he paused, catching my eyes with his before giving me a smirk, "This means war, sweetheart."

~.~

"You two go ahead, I'll stay here and do some research," I told the brothers, grabbing my laptop from my bag. We had been trying to figure out what exactly was draining people of all their blood and also eating the hearts for two days now. I was certain we were dealing with a vamp and werewolf team up, but the boys had been adamant that there was no way. I was planning to search the surrounding areas for similar cases and even the whole country in hopes I could narrow down a suspect or suspects in my opinion.

The boys took off to go check out another body that had turned up overnight and I powered up my laptop, grabbing a beer while it loaded.

What the hell? Was that, was that moaning? I stood still trying to figure out which hotel neighbor was having an afternoon delight when I realized it was neither. Walking back over to my computer I turned it around to face me on the other side of the table. A man bending a woman over a table, his face buried deep between her thighs as the woman moaned in ecstasy. Exiting out of the browser only revealed another, this time the woman on her knees as the man thrust into her mouth, her hair wrapped tightly around his wrist. I pressed the X in the top right of the screen only to discover another scene, this time the man fucking the woman from behind as they both lay in bed, his hips thrusting lazily into her as he wrapped a hand lightly around her throat and his other hand gripping her hip tight. Clicking the X once more, I found another and then another page of explict fucking in various positions and scenarios. After closing out what felt like a hundred browser pages I had finally cleared out my desktop. Flustered and turned on, I attempted to do my research but couldn't focus as the images of all the porn flashed through my mind. Deciding to take a break, I headed to the shower and relieved myself of all my pent up sexual frustrations. Coming out of the shower fully refreshed and ready to tackle the research I had put off, I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door only to find that Sam and Dean were back already.

"How was the research?" Dean smirked, knowing damn well what he had done.

"Refreshing," I quirked an eyebrow at him and shrugged a shoulder. "Thanks for that," I whispered out as I walked past him to get some clean clothes from my bag. I heard the soft groan that rumbled in his chest as I walked by him again, headed for the bathroom to get changed. If he wanted to get one up on me, he'd have to try much harder than that.

~.~

Guess who was right? This girl! It had been a vampire/werewolf couple. Who knew they could get along well enough to fall in love? I guess the saying opposites attract works for monsters as well, who knew?!

We had only been back home a few days before we were off to another hunt, this time in Kentucky. Campers were going missing and nothing left behind. We were almost certain from the news articles that we were more than likely dealing with a wendigo. I headed to the garage to put my things in Diane when Dean hopped in the shower. It was the perfect time to put my next plan into action. I apologized to Baby as I opened the passenger door, feeling immediate guilt for putting her through this. I grabbed Dean's case of cassettes, switching it with a box of tapes I had bought at a yard sale a few days ago. Only the best disco tracks on homemade mixtapes. I placed Dean's box in the front seat of the Firebird and closed up Baby as if no one had touched her. "Jack's coming," Sam said as he climbed the steps of the garage. "What are you doing?" he asked as I walked over and closed Diane's trunk.

"Just putting my things in the car," I answered, trying not to give away my master plan.

"We're not all going to ride together?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Diane needs to feel some asphalt under her tires. She's been cooped up too long," I shrugged.

"Well, I'll ride with you and Jack can ride with Dean," Sam said and I opened my trunk for him to add his things to mine.

"We ready to go?" Dean asked as he and Jack entered the garage, bags slung over each of their shoulders. Dean popped the trunk of the Impala, throwing his and Jack's bag in before slamming it down and looking at Sam and I, "Well?"

"Yep, good to go," I replied, pulling my keys from my pocket and heading for the driver's side door.

"You're not riding with us?" Jack asked.

"Diane needs some fresh air," I smiled before climbing into Diane and feeling the slightest bit of guilt for Jack being submitted to my prank on Dean. We drove out of the garage, headed for the freeway when Dean pulled up next to us at an intersection light. The glare on his face proof enough that my prank had landed. Jack however, looked to be in heaven as his head bobbed along to the beat of Donna Summers' classic 'Last Dance'.

"What did you do?" Sam asked as I let out a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently and Sam gave me an incredulous look. "I replaced all of Dean's rock classics with cassettes of disco hits."

"Oh God," Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. "Please tell me you have his collection in the trunk to give back to him at our first stop."

"Nope. They're safely stowed at the bunker."

"Great," Sam let out an another exasperated sigh. "This trip is going to be hell."

"He'll get over it."

"No, he won't. Which is why you are going to be paired with him during this hunt. I'm not dealing with an overly grumpy Dean," the look in Sam's eyes telling me he wasn't joking. "I didn't sign up for this war, therefore the fallout is on you."

~.~

"Where are they?" Dean growled from behind me.

"What?" I asked, pulling the nozzle off of the gas pump and placing it into my gas tank.

"Where's my music?"

"Safely in the bunker," I replied, looking up at him.

"That's just great," Dean grumbled before walking away, mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

~.~

The drive was long and I was exhausted. Sam got the keys to our room, requesting a rollaway bed for Jack since there was no couch for him to crash on. I changed in the bathroom as soon as we walked into the room and grabbed Lil Legs from my bag before getting the spare blanket off of the shelf above the closet in the room. "Goodnight, everyone," I yawned. I grabbed the covers on the bed, throwing them over to the other side of the bed for Sam before flinging myself down on the bed. It wasn't long after situating the soft blue blanket over my body, that sleep found me.

~.~

I was grateful I had packed the outfit I wore when playing FBI agent, because Sam had not been joking about pairing me with Dean. Generally, the boys played law enforcement while I did the research on cases, so this was the first time I had been required to look professional. After tucking the white button down into the waistband of my black pencil skirt, I put on the short black blazer that matched the skirt. I slicked my hair down to my head, pulling it up into a perfectly styled ballerina bun and put on my makeup. I slid my feet into the black heels Rowena had given me before exiting the bathroom.

"Agent," I acknowledged Dean, who was sitting at the end of his bed. Dean was lost in something on his phone, ignoring me, "Earth to Rocky!" Dean looked up this time, his eyes landing on my feet first and then slowly sliding up my body.

"Hi," he said after clearing his throat and pulling at his tied collar.

"We ready to go?" I asked, grabbing a small purse from my bag and stuffing my wallet, lipstick, phone, and FBI badge in it.

"Since you've turned Baby into Studio 57, I guess we should probably take your car," Dean said, standing up and straightening his jacket.

"Don't pout," I told him, walking up to the front of him and fixing his tie to be centered on his neck. "You'll be a changed man once you get inside her," I said suggestively as I ran my hand down his chest and stomach to smooth out his tie. Dean's eyes went from watching my hand to locking with mine, his mouth parted slightly. I took a step closer to him, our chests touching, and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, taking control and pulling myself up onto my tiptoes. Dean's eyes widened as my face got closer to his, his eyes fell closed as his mouth opened a little more and I brushed my cheek against his before whispering in his ear, "I promise I won't tell Baby if you enjoy it too much."

"You are a maddening woman, you know that?" Dean huffed out as I made my way to the door.

"Come on, Boy Blue, we've got work to do," I said, swinging the hotel door open and heading out to Diane. I opened the trunk, pulling at the back wall of it and my arsenal case slid out from it's hiding space. I flipped open the top of the case and grabbed my gun, sliding it into the back of my waistband and concealing it with my jacket. Next I pulled my hunting knife, slipping it into its holder on the inside of my jacket. I was closing the trunk when Dean finally came out from the room, walking up to the passenger side of Diane and watching me as I clicked the button on the remote to unlock the door.

"Keyless entry?" Dean asked as we both climbed in.

"Dad wanted the best for me. Or better yet, in his words, 'It's a dangerous world out there, I don't wanna risk you fiddling with keys, it makes you vulnerable,'" I mocked my father's voice as I started up Diane. "That was long before I begged him to take me hunting."

"Why would you voluntarily pick this life?" Dean asked, he shifted in his seat a little more to face me as I pulled out onto the road.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"It's not exactly the glamorous life. Why give up a normal life for this?"

"Normal is boring," I replied, "And I was desperate to get closer to my Dad." I watched as Dean nodded his head slightly before moving to sit facing straight ahead. "I mean, If we weren't working on Diane, he was gone on hunts. My Mom was a hunter too, but she had given up the lifestyle when she got pregnant with me. She fought me when I begged Daddy to take me on a hunt. She wanted me to live the normal life, Dad just wanted me to do what made me happy. Their compromise was for me to wait until I turned 21. I think Mom was hoping I would find someone to settle down with within those three years between graduating high school and being able to legally drink." I paused, turning down the dirt road that led back into the wooded area that had became a crime scene last night. "And I did find someone, but sometimes love kills," I cleared my throat as the unwanted memories came flooding back. "He's really the reason I devoted my life to hunting. I originally just wanted to learn how to just to be close to my Dad. But after what he did..."

"Your parents?" Dean breathed out, I was sure he was curious as to what happened and the memory was one I didn't like to relive.

I pulled up to the ranger station, parking the car and shutting off the engine before clutching the steering wheel with a vice grip. "He killed her."

"Your Dad?"

"No, Jimmy Anders," I paused, "Dad and I were gone on a hunting trip and came back to a bloody mess. She got a few good licks in on him and he was severely hurt, but he had a gun and..." I trailed off, trying to steady my breathing and fight the tears that were brimming in my eyes. "He was bleeding out in the middle of our living room, mumbling something about how the love of his life told him he had to kill me."

"A siren," Dean shook his head.

"Yeah," I swiped at a tear that ran down my face.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, his hand gripping my knee slightly as a sign of support.

"Daddy and I tracked it down and killed it, but Dad lost it after that. Wouldn't let me go on hunts with him anymore. He pushed me away. And one day I got a call from Bobby that Dad wasn't going to make it back from the hunt," I placed my hand on top of Dean's, giving it a squeeze. "He just got self destructive after he lost Mom, but I'm guessing you know what that's like." Dean didn't reply, he just nodded his head, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to me. He pulled his hand from mine, giving me a nod of his head before getting out of the car and giving me a minute to pull myself together.

~.~

"So since the body has already been transported to the morgue, Agent Monroe and I are going to head there," Dean told the ranger that had taken us to the spot the body had been found hanging from a tree. "I've seen this before," Dean spoke low as we walked the trail back to the station where Diane was parked. "It's odd because they are more south than normal," he mused.

"Have any of the monsters we've tracked lately had a normal pattern?" I said, giving him a 'Come on, man' look.

"Touche,"

"So, generally wendigos don't leave behind anything so why this guy?" I asked.

"He must have pissed it off," Dean answered before climbing into the Chevelle.

Just like the trees around the area the victim had been found, the body had the same claw marks. "Was anything found on the body, Doc?" Dean asked the doctor who had shown us to the victim's body.

"Just the clothes he had on his back," the doctor answered just as I heard my phone start to vibrate before 'Oh, Me So Horny' blared from my purse. I froze. My face feeling flush as I dug around in the small bag in search of the offensive moaning and singing. The doctor looked at me in shock as I finally found the phone, silencing it immediately.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, embarrassed even more than I had been when I fell in front of my whole high school during a peprally. I caught Dean out of the corner of my eye, desperately trying to hide the smirk on his face but his dimple gave it away. He caught my eyes on him and cleared his throat to compose himself as I narrowed my eyes at him. The fucker had gotten me good this time, I'd give him that, but the hell if I was going to let him get the upperhand in this battle.

~.~

The wendigo hunt had ended better than it began. Sam had paired back up with Dean to track the creature down after I had explained that if I had to go on the hunt with Dean that night, there was a good chance Dean would've been at the receiving end of my molotov cocktail instead of the wendigo.

"You know it's only going to get worse from here, right?" Sam asked me on our drive back home. "It's best to call it a truce now before someone gets hurt."

"A truce?" I mused. "Yeah, that could work," I nodded my head, Sam taking that as a sign of agreement to his suggestion. Yes, a truce sounded great, but revenge sounded even better.

~.~

"Is that your peace offering?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," I answered, dragging out the R.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stopping in his tracks and narrowing his eyes at me as I placed the crust on top of the pie I had been working on for close to an hour.

"Making a pie," I shrugged, unable to make eye contact with him. I placed the apple pie in the oven and set a timer on my phone before looking back up at Sam who hadn't moved an inch.

"It's not an actual pie is it?"

"Do I look like Betty fucking Crocker to you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You are really hitting Dean where it hurts, in the Pie" Sam shook his head, walking over to the cooler and getting a bottle of water. "So what is it?" he asked, his eyes twinkling like an eager child.

"An apple pie," I paused, "With a special ingredient." I had sauteed onions late last night, placing them in the fridge to cool overnight. I was hoping that the smell of onions the night before wouldn't raise red flags around dinner time. This pie would smell every bit of the apple pie it was meant to resemble and there was indeed apples in it, along with a handful of onion.

After the pie was completely baked I placed an index card next to it on the counter, 'Truce' in big bold letters. I knew it was only a matter of time before the sweet smell would call out to Dean.

~.~

"What the hell?" I heard the mumble from the kitchen and I did a small victory dance in the hallway before walking into the kitchen. "What the hell is in this?" Dean groaned, digging in his slice of pie and tearing it apart. "Jackie," he growled as I grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did you do to this?"

"Baked it," I said, leaning against the table he was sitting at.

"No shit, Sherlock. What did you put in here?"

"Apples, dough, sugar, cinnamon, brown sugar, and onions," I listed slowly.

"Onions!" Dean shouted. "First, you tortured Baby. Now, you ruined a perfectly good pie! Is anything sacred, safe?"

"Don't worry, Dean," I patted him on the shoulder before walking towards the doorway of the kitchen. I stopped, leaning against the frame and looking back at him, "I don't plan on going into the porn industry anytime soon."

"Well, that I wouldn't mind," I heard him grumble before I walked away.

~.~

"Dean!" Sam growled from down the hallway. I rushed out of my room and down the hallway, but Dean had beaten me.

"Well, that wasn't meant for you, but this is just ammo for teasing now," Dean laughed out.

I approached the door to the bathroom with caution, knowing whatever had happened had originally been meant for me. Dean was hunched over, leaning against the wall next to the doorway, laughing hysterically. Sam was standing in front of the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist and white powder covering his face, hair, and chest. "Oh, boy," I chuckled.

"How is it that I managed to get caught in the crossfire of your war?" Sam sighed, taking another towel and wiping his face.

"Because you have a guilty pleasure of using a blow dryer, Samantha," Dean snorted. Sam frowned, giving Dean the middle finger before slamming the door in our faces.

"Looks like the fuck up fairy has visited us," I laughed.

"Well, I guess we are in luck, Dean fights fairies all the time," Sam shot back through the closed door, stopping Dean's laughter quickly.

"You got a thing for fairies, huh?" I questioned Dean, who gave me a stern look. "I take it Tinkerbell pissed you off somehow?" Dean was the one waving the bird this time before stomping off down the hallway.

~.~

"Who put Tinkerbell in Baby?" Dean shouted as he walked down the hallway. "Did you do this?" He stopped in my doorway, holding the air freshener I had, in fact, put in Baby. What he also had was glitter in his hair.

"Are you talking about the air freshener or the glitter the stripper from last night left in your hair, Sparkles?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and resting my feet on my desk.

"What glitter?" Dean mumbled, running a hand through his hair and looking at it. "What the...Did you do this too?" Dean was fuming at this point.

"Tinkerbell is from me," I answered honestly. "The glitter however, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I don't fuck with glitter. That shit is the herpes of arts and crafts."

Dean rolled his eyes, throwing the small cardboard Tinkerbell at me before shouting, "Sammy!" and heading off down the hallway.

~.~

You'd think that the monsters would've figured out by now where not to go. Like anywhere near Lebanon. But nope! Which is exactly why I was covered from head to toe in Okami. Of course I was the bait for the damn thing, hanging out in the abandoned house alone. What we hadn't expected was for Dean and Sam to both get knocked out by the damn thing, leaving me to fend for myself. The bamboo dagger was no where in sight and I was sure that one of the boys had it tucked away in their waistband. So dismemberment was the only other way. "Well, hello Sleeping Beauties," I said as the boys began to stir. "Now can we get going, I could use a shower." I shrugged as Sam and Dean looked me over.

"You aren't getting in Baby like that," Dean grumbled as he dusted himself off after getting up off the floor.

"I'm not walking home after doing all the work here," I said, giving him a 'Don't give me any shit' look.

"I think I've got extra clothes in the car," Dean said, motioning for me to follow him. He walked to the trunk of the car and popped it open.

"Does this mean I'll be getting into your pants," I joked.

"Not unless I'm the one wearing them," he grinned as he dug around in a bag. "Here, this oughta work until we get back home." He tossed me a towel and large button down shirt that smelled of him.

The shirt had barely covered my ass, the hem of it only reaching the tops of my thighs and I tugged at the material, holding it down as I walked back out to the car from the abandon house. "Let me have your lighter," I said after throwing my blood soaked clothes into a metal trash can in the front yard.

"Yeah, here," Dean handed over the zippo after I poured gas into the can. "Looks like you dropped something," he mused as he walked over to the front steps of the home and picked up a small scrap of material. I felt my face heat as I realized exactly what he had been holding in his hands. "Commander Daniels," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at me as he dangled my underwear over a finger.

"I didn't realize you shopped at Victoria's Secret too," I returned his smirk. Dean rolled his eyes, tossing the tiny underwear in the can before I lit the fire and we both walked toward the Impala.

"Looks like I finally get you half naked in my backseat."

"And yet Baby will be the only one touching my ass." I retorted before climbing into the backseat.

~.~

I ran straight to my room after getting back to the bunker, grabbing my towels, clothes, and underwear. I went into superspeed as I raced to the bathroom before either of the boys could make me stew in Okami any longer. The water was warm and it felt amazing as it pounded away at my sore muscles. I took my time washing my hair and body, staying under the stream of water until someone began to bang on the door. "Give me a minute," I shouted out. After turning off the water I reached for my towels but they were no longer on the hooks I had placed them on by the shower. What the hell? I peeked my head out from the shower, looking to see if maybe they had fallen to the floor, but they hadn't. The towels weren't the only things missing as I surveyed the room. My clothes were gone as well. "That son of a bitch," I growled out, as I did my best to wring out my hair without a towel. After doing my best to shake off all the excess water from my body I cracked the door, looking both ways and not seeing anyone. I made a break for it, covering my crotch with one hand and crossing an arm over my breasts. I ran down the hallway, successfully making it to my bedroom door without running into anyone. What I hadn't been successful of, was getting into my bedroom. The door was locked and I couldn't help the frustration from escaping my lips, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I'm afraid not," Dean's voice chimed in. I turned my head, returning my hand over the apex of my thighs. "I honestly don't know why I didn't think of doing this sooner." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at me as he stood, leaning against the wall next to his room, arms crossed against his chest. If I hadn't been completely naked I would've kicked his ass, but the thought of wrestling with Dean in my naked state didn't sound like a great idea at the moment.

"You're an ass!" I shouted to him before scurrying down the hall toward Sam's room.

"And that's a nice ass," he shouted back to me making me look over my shoulder at him. He licked his lips, catching that plump bottom lip between his teeth before giving me a sly smile. Had I not been fuming from his prank I would have probably been set ablaze by that look alone, but I wasn't going to even entertain that idea. Right now, getting covered up was my top priority.

"Sam," I called out, stopping in the hallway right before his door.

"Yeah."

"Are you alone?"

"Um, yeah," he called back. I heard him shift in his desk chair and had to act fast before he tried to meet me at the door.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm naked," I answered.

"What?"

"Just close your eyes dammit," I sighed, glancing around the door frame at him.

"Ok." I watched as he lifted a hand, placing it over his eyes as he continued to sit in his chair.

"I just gotta steal one of your shirts. Dean locked me out of my room and stole my towels and clothes when I was in the shower," I explained as I opened and closed a few drawers on his dresser before finally finding the one that held his shirts.

"Oh, shit! You really are naked!" he shouted.

"I told you to close your eyes!" I scolded him.

"I did, but it's hard not to peek when someone is going through your stuff," he chuckled.

"You don't have to cover your eyes anymore," I told him after putting on the gray undershirt I had found.

"I warned you about starting this prank war with him," he shrugged his shoulders before reaching for something on his desk. "Here, this will help," he smiled warmly as he held out lock picks.

After grabbing the lock picks from Sam I made my way back down the hallway to my room. Dean was leaning against the wall next to my door as if he was waiting for me and I showed him the items in my hands before sticking my tongue out at him like a child. "You're going to break into your own room?" Dean smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know there is a set of keys that unlocks every room in this place right?"

"And I'm sure you have them stashed in one of your pockets," I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you check?" Dean said, standing up straight and letting his arms fall to his sides. He pushed his hips forward offering his pockets with a sly grin.

"I'm not going to play pocket pool with you Dean," I growled as I worked on the locked door.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Dean chuckled.

"Oh are you wanting your nuts slapped around some more?" I said sarcastically.

"Nevermind," Dean pouted, sheilding his crotch with his hands.

~.~

"Good morning!" I sang as I skipped through the doorway to the metal island of the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood," Sam smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

I sat the Dunkin' Donuts box on the island, turning to sit the bag of donuts I had bought on the table in front of Sam. "I got us some yummies," I beamed as I grabbed a cup of coffee for myself.

"You got over a dozen donuts?" Sam asked, looking into the bag that held four donuts and then looking over at the donuts box on the island.

"The box is for Dean," I chuckled, pouring my hazelnut creamer into my coffee.

"You got a dozen donuts, just for him?" Sam asked in surprise. "You know he may just kiss you for that."

"I'm 100% sure he's going to want to punch me instead," I smiled devilishly, sitting down across from him and pulling my Long John from bag.

"You aren't poisoning him are you?"

"I'm not THAT evil, although I know, for a fact, he's going to act as if I am," I answered before taking a sip of my coffee. "Does this coffee taste funny to you?"

"Oh God, is it Tuesday?" Sam mumbled under his breath before smiling and looking up at me. "What?"

"The coffee, does it taste off to you?" I asked, taking another sip to confirm it did in fact, taste weird.

"No, tastes like normal coffee," he shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe my creamer's gone bad." I shrugged, walking over to the sink and dumping out the odd tasting liquid. I tossed my creamer into the trash after smelling it and finding it didn't smell normal either. I made another cup, opting for milk and sugar to fix up the dark liquid.

I was about halfway through my donut when Dean walked in, a smile covering his gorgeous face as he spotted the box on the counter. "Donuts? Hell yeah!" I focused on my donut, fighting the urge to laugh as I heard Dean groan in frustration. "Jackie," he growled, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"Dean," I smiled.

"Where are the goods?"

"You have a whole box of goods right there," I gestured to the box behind him.

"That," he pointed accusingly at the veggie tray that was placed inside the box, "Is rabbit food produce. Where is the sugary goodness?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I gave him a devious smirk before taking another bite out of my donut, moaning out my appreciation of the delicious pastry.

Dean walked forward, gripping each side of the table tightly in his hands as he leaned forward so we were face to face. "Oh, okay, I'm outta here," Sam declared, seeing the daggers Dean was throwing at me with his eyes and deciding to get out before he was hit by the crossfire.

"How's your coffee?" Dean taunted, the corner of his lips twitching slightly with a fought against smile.

"You ass," I seethed. "What did you do to my creamer?"

It was just then that my stomach decided to make it's debut to the conversation, gurgling loudly. "Guess you're about to find out," Dean smiled, standing up and grabbing the rest of my uneaten donut and the bag that still had one tasty pastry left inside it. "Thanks for the donuts!" he shouted as he walked away.

~.~

I had been in the bathroom for the past hour, for a lack of better words, pissing out of my ass, thanks to Dean. "Jackie, are you okay?" Sam's voice sounded through the door after a light knock.

"I'm going to kill him," I groaned.

"What?"

"That fucker poisoned me!" I shouted, clutching my upset stomach.

"It's just laxatives," Dean scoffed.

"Dean!" Sam nearly shouted, "Don't you think that's taking it too far?"

"She'll be fine," Dean said, brushing it off.

"Death! Death is coming for you, Dean Winchester! And her name is Jackie Dan... OWWW, SHIT!" I groaned as another wave of literal shit came.

"Oh, isn't that a relief," Dean chuckled, "She sounds like the shit.'

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"You are such a dick," Sam grumbled.

"I'm hilarious," Dean replied.

~.~

Two days. It took two fucking days for my stomach to go back to normal. To say I was plotting an evil revenge would be an understatement. Dean had kept his distance from me for the past few weeks, constant glances over his shoulder and shifty looks given to me when I entered a room. He was worried and he needed to be. I was waiting only for the right moment, when those guarded walls would fall, and then I would strike, like a wolf in the night. And that moment had finally come when Dean fell asleep in his room, headphones on, music blaring, and soft snores falling from his lips. He looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept and my heart had almost talked my brain out of the plan of revenge on the sweet boy. It was only when my stomach turned as if to remind me that this sweet grown man-boy was not as innocent as he looked, but was in fact, a big ole bag of dicks. Yes, this was the moment the prank war had turned into a real war.

I had carefully and quietly grabbed everything from the room that Dean could use for his escape before setting out for the next phase of my plan. I was meticulous and cautious as I set each trap, placing them close to each other to fully cover his floor, continuing to place more and more down as I slowly closed the door to his room. He was in for a rude awakening when his cell went off in the morning since I knew he'd blindly reach for his cell to turn the alarm off. I had placed a mouse trap perfectly on top of his cell and all along his floor. Knowing Dean for the past several months had been integral when planning this move. I knew he would think of throwing any article of clothing close to him on the floor to set off the traps, which was why I took all of his clothes and made sure they were far away from his bed. This was also why I made sure I picked a night he was sleeping in just his boxer briefs. I also knew after finding nothing around to help him disarm the traps, Dean would make a run for the door, which was why I had made sure the door was closed, forcing him to pause to open the door. What I also knew was in his haste to get out the door, Dean would not see the clear saran wrap on the other side. This was indeed a triple hitter and exactly what he deserved after ruining my stomach for three days. Not wanting to miss out on the fun festivities that would ensue behind the closed door, I made sure to set up a camera in the corner of the room to capture the shitshow. And what a shitshow it was.

~.~

The scream Dean let out as his fingers were smacked with the trap that was on the alarm had been heard through the whole bunker, prompting me to open my laptop and enjoy the show. I heard a door swing open down the hall, knowing it was the Moose in a rush to go check on his Squirrel. "Sam!" I whisper shouted as he sprinted past my room. He stopped and came back to my open door, finding me lounging on my bed, computer on my lap as I laughed hysterically. "He's getting what was coming for him," I informed him and Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna watch? It's about to get good."

Dean had his hand to his mouth, my guess is the poor baby was sucking the attacked fingers when Sam came to sit next to me on the bed to watch the rest of the show unfold. Lord, he was in for it when he finally tried to get out of bed. Dean screamed my name as he swung his blanket off of himself and slapped his feet down on what should've been his floor, but was now just a sea of mouse traps. "FUCK!" he shouted as he pulled his feet up off the floor. He blindly grabbed for his phone, desperate for light since I had taken the bulbs out of his lamps. Yeah, I was that evil this time around. And you bet your ass he brought this upon himself. What's that saying? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? Well, Dean had seen himself a fair share of hell, but what he hadn't seen was Jackie on a mission for revenge. He was learning today.

"You trapped the whole room?" Sam asked in awe as Dean shined the light from his cell around the room, illuminating just how far I had gone to get him back.

"Every inch," I smirked before looking back at the screen, watching as Dean toed at the traps he had set off when he had set his feet down earlier. We watched as he slid his feet along the floor, attempting to push the traps against each other, but failed at that attempt once he realized that I had placed them too close to one another and they wouldn't move. Another scream was let out as one of the traps flipped and hit him on the top of the foot. "Jackie!" he yelled and I couldn't stop the cackle that came bubbling up.

"As entertaining as this is, I'm going to go open the door so he stands a fighting chance," Sam shook his head, standing up from the bed.

"You can't," I said, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"What?"

"I mean, you can't exactly reach the door," I reluctantly admitted.

"You blocked him in there?"

"Kinda?" I hesitantly smiled. "Look, I know you want to give the dog a bone, but he's shit the bed."

"I thought you were the one with the shits?" He smirked.

"Do you want to be next?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head quickly before sitting back down next to me.

Dean had stood in place for a while, looking around the room and trying to decide what his best option was, before picking up the deactivated traps and throwing them at the armed traps in front of him. It was a smart move, but also something that would take a lot longer to finish. My plan was going just as I had expected as I watched Dean growl in frustration and then jump in place to psych himself up before taking off in a sprit to the door, his knees practically coming up to his chest as he jumped his way to the door. In all honesty, he looked like the Grinch when he's sneaking through houses, but with the scene fastfowarded to speed it up. Even Sam wasn't immune to the hilarity of the scene unfording. Dean had made it to the door and I was sure he could practically taste his victory, but that was all stripped away when he barreled into the saran wrap on the other side. The sound of a solid fall, a grunt, and all of the traps snapping echoed down the hall after Dean bounced off of the clear plastic and onto his back on the floor. The most comical thing of the whole ordeal were the two traps that were latched onto the ass of his underwear as he stood up. Fucking priceless! Dean was slow as he stood up, walking back up to the door and pulling at the saran wrap until he had made a hole large enough to squeeze through. "JACKIE!" The growl sent waves of a pleasurable terror through every nerve of my body. I was just as excited to see him angry as I was fearful of it and I didn't fully understand what that meant until he appeared in my doorway, his jaw clenched, his eyes alight with a hungry wrath, every muscle in his arms flexing as he balled his fists next to his sides, and his bare chest moving rapidly with heavy breaths. If I hadn't been the target of his fury, I would've been highly turned on by his appearance, but right now I could feel the waves of rage radiating off of him and he hadn't even entered my room. I knew Dean wasn't a morning person and I knew doing this would piss him off, but I hadn't accounted for this to have enraged him so badly. You know that saying, 'Don't poke a sleeping bear'? Well, apparently you don't fuck with him when he's waking up either.

"Dean," Sam says, standing up from the bed and putting his hands up in front of him in an attempt to calm his older sibling, but Dean only shifted his heated gaze at his brother making Sam take a step back.

Dean's focus was pointed back at me and the guilt ran through me in an instant when I noticed that he had blood on his face. I looked over his body again and notice that there was blood on his hand and instantly realized that the mousetrap on his phone had actually done some damage. "I'm sorry," I whisper, looking back up to his eyes.

"Clean it up," Dean says through clenched teeth before taking a step into my room. I hear a soft mumbling under his breath, but can't make out the words as he reaches behind my door and grabs the fluffy robe I had bought myself. I had to stifle the laugh that threatened to spill from my lips as he put his arms through the sleeves, the length not being nearly long enough or his big body.

"He's not going to kill me in my sleep is he?" I asked Sam after Dean walked out of the room.

"I'd say you have one hell of a retaliation coming for you," Sam shook his head before heading for the door. "If I were you I'd be kissing his ass and waving the white flag before something horrible happens."

~.~

It took me close to three hours to get all of the traps picked up in Dean's room. It wasn't so easy trying to disarm each trap and not get snapped in the process. I had spent that time seriously contemplating Sam's advice. I had decided it was time to end this battle. One of us had shit ourselves and one of us had bled, it had gone way too far, just like Sam had warned and there was no predicting how this would end if one of us didn't call a truce. After cleaning up his room, I decided to go on a run. I didn't know just exactly how to kiss Dean's ass, but I knew two surefire ideas to put a smile on his face. Pie and Baby. I would give Baby a polish, but first I needed to make a trip to get a store bought pie. I had definitely ruined his trust in my pie cooking skills with the onion prank so a sealed container would have to do.

I searched the bunker for close to thirty minutes before I ran into Dean in the hallway. "What's your problem?" he asked, placing his hand on my bicep to stop me.

"I can't find my damn keys."

"Why do you need your keys?"

"Because I do," I shrugged.

"Where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run," I answered him, narrowing my eyes at his interrogation.

"What errand?"

"What are you my keeper now, Winchester?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I mean I'd..."

"Don't even finish that comment," I interrupted him. "Do you know where my keys are?"

"Here," he said, pulling keys from his pocket, "Just take care of her like she were your own."

I gave him a puzzled look, "Dean, you barely let Sam drive Baby, what did you do with my keys?"

"Why are there keys in the jello?" I heard Jack's confused voice come from the kitchen.

"Damn it, Dean!" I growled, scowling at him. "And to think, I was going to get you pie and wave my white flag," I scoffed before stomping off down the hallway.

Jack was wrist deep in a bowl of red jello as I walked into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks as he pulled out my keys. "Are these yours?" Jack asked as he looked over the jello covered metal. "Why would you put your keys in jello?"

"Dean did," I sighed, reaching out for my keys. Jack sat them in my outstretched hand just as I heard Dean's footsteps stop at the entrance to the kitchen, but everyone in the whole universe was long forgotten as soon as my eyes landed on my keys. The large white D keychain I had given to my father, was now a blob. I felt lightheaded as the anger webbed itself into utter devastation. I took a few steps back, my back colliding with the tiled bunker wall, before my legs finally gave way and I slumped to the floor.

"Jackie?" Dean's worried voice broke through the trance I had found myself in and I looked up at his face, everything blurred by the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Jackie, what is it?" he asked, placing his hands on both of my shoulders. I felt the first round of tears slip down my cheeks as I looked back down at my hands, the keys and melted keychain cradled like a delicate child in them.

"My...my keychain," I choked out. "It melted."

"What?" Dean breathed out, looking down at my hands and then back up at my face. "Plastic doesn't melt in boiled water," he told himself more than me.

"Not this plastic," I replied before breaking out in a sob. I took a deep breath, desperately trying to gain control of my emotions and becoming angry with myself for letting Dean see me cry.

"What the hell kind of plastic is it?" he asked, his tone of his voice rubbing me the wrong way, as if he was mad at me for having such a thing.

I scrambled my way to my feet, fighting the urge to punch him in his pretty face as my broken heart cried. "The kind that comes from a 3D printer in the year 2004, Dean. The printer I had to pay good money to make a keychain for my father during a field trip when I was in high school," I was angry and you could hear the evidence of my anger in the tone of my voice.

I watched as Dean's face fell. A look of pure regret and understanding written all over his face. He took a step toward me, his hand raising up as if to touch me, "Jackie, I'm so sor."

"Save it," I barked out as the tears started to build in my eyes again. "I made you bleed, you made me cry. Consider us even...and done."


	8. Head Games

**Jackie**

 _Dean_

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure we are good." Dean said as I threw my bag of things into the trunk of Baby. "You know I'm sorry about your keychain, right?"

"Dean, please just let it go," I sighed. We weren't exactly on speaking terms, Dean and I.

"I just want you to know I really didn't think that was going to happen," Dean tried to explain for the millionth time. Dean had tried to apologize numerous times in the week after my keychain was destroyed, but I had been in no mood for forgiveness, the wound being too fresh. I kept telling him to let it go, I'd get over it eventually, but Dean wouldn't leave it alone, which led to me having a meltdown/blow up all over him.

"Just let it go, Dean," I said as calmly as I could, even though I could feel the anger starting to flood me again. I had spent the past week trying so hard to just let it go, but every damn time Dean brought it up it made my heart break all over again and that only angered me more.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure we are good," Dean said as he closed the trunk and I climbed into the backseat. He climbed into the driver's seat in front of me and looked at me in the mirror before cranking the engine.

~.~

"Viva Las Vegas, baby," Dean smiled as he passed a sign for the city of sin on the expressway.

"Dean, don't get distracted. We have a case to work," Sam shook his head as he read over more news reports on his smartphone.

"Oh come on, Sammy. We're so close," Dean practically whined. I rolled my eyes. Of course he wanted to go whore it up in Vegas, the city was practically made up of everything that was Dean. It was literally a Dean Winchester playground. "What do you say, Jackie?"

"I just want to kill something," I answered honestly which earned a wide eyed reaction from Jack sitting beside me in the backseat.

"Well then," Dean mumbled under his breath and let the topic go for the rest of the ride to our destination.

"So there was another couple found dead in their home this morning," Sam said, giving us the lowdown on the case. "That makes three in a week."

Generally, this type of thing happens all throughout the country, couples killing one another and then offing themselves after they'd realized what they've done. But this case caught our attention specifically because each victim had mentioned that they were hearing voices shortly before they were found dead. Sam and I sensed something was odd with this story and instantly knew we needed to check into it. Sam and I were all set to go check it out ourselves when Dean heard we were headed to a town outside of Las Vegas. Dean could've cared less about the fact there was a case at all, he was quick to want to go because of the location alone. "So what are you thinking? Demons? Ghosts? Witches?" I asked as we pulled into a motel outside of the city.

"I mean it could really be any of them. I say we get some rest tonight and head to the crime scenes tomorrow to see if we can find anything," Sam replied as Dean got out of the car to get a room. "Are you okay?" Sam asked as he turned in the front seat a little to look back at me. I knew why he was asking, Sam had been the only one I was willing to talk to the past week, but I could tell that the tension between Dean and I was wearing on Sam and that was exactly why I was why I was even going on this trip after Dean had invited himself on our case. It was time to get over it and the only way that was going to be done was to finally force myself to deal with Dean.

"I'm alright, just tired," I answered him, shrugging my shoulders as Dean came out from the motel office. "I'll be alright," I muttered before Dean climbed back in the car and Sam gave me a nod of his head in understanding.

~.~

"Jackie and I will head to the police station. You and Jack check out the crime scenes," Sam said to Dean as we all climbed into the Impala after waking up the next morning.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, locking my eyes with Sam and sending him a silent thank you. He gave me a nod, knowing I was thankful for not pairing Dean and me together.

"Thank you," I whispered under my breath as Sam and I climbed the stairs to the police station.

"You're welcome, but you do realize you'll have to work with him eventually."

"I know," I shrugged. "I'd be fine if he would just stop bringing it up every time he talks to me."

"He's beaten himself up about it a lot this past week, Jay. It was an honest mistake," he said, holding the door open to the main office inside the building.

"I know," I replied, trying my best to give him a genuine smile, but the topic had dampened my spirits a bit.

~.~

Dean and Jack had arrived back at the station at the same time we had exited. Sam and I had found out that the only thing these couples had in common was their cleaning company. None of the couples had known each other or frequented the same places so we had ruled out any kind of contagious, supernatural virus. They didn't have any mutual friends or family which ruled out any kind of ghostly connections, so we had narrowed it down to either demons or witches. "It's a witch," Dean said as we climbed into the car. "Found one of these hidden in the cabinet under the sink in the first two houses," he held out a hex bag.

"So what about the third house?" I asked.

"Not sure, but my best guess is this witchy bitch has found an easier way to curse her targets, no hex bags needed."

"Well, the only thing in common between all three homes is their cleaning company," Sam informed the group of our findings.

"A witchy maid," Dean mused, "Bet she cleans the house like some Disney fairy."

"Animals and all?" I chuckled out and Dean's amused eyes caught mine in the rearview mirror before looking back at the road.

"I'll call the company for a list of employee names. Maybe we can figure out who could be holding a grudge," Sam said as we pulled into the motel parking lot.

~.~

I had called each employee, the boys determining after two calls that I'd have a better chance of getting the scoop out of the female employees. They hadn't been wrong. Cindy Walker had came up in quite a few of the phone interviews. Each girl explained how Cindy's demeanor had changed over the past month since her fiance, Stan, had been sent to prison for assaulting someone. Cindy insisted that Stan hadn't assaulted the girl, but an eyewitness had placed him at the scene. But that wasn't upset Cindy the most. She was working on finding a way to prove Stan was innocent, but her attempts to do so were not quick enough. Stan had ended up being killed in prison and Cindy had went from mournful to hateful as the rest of the town had whispered about her and her lost lover. "Cindy has to be our witch," I stated as I got off of the phone with the last employee who had spilled the most to me.

"But why would she kill these couples, they didn't have anything to do with her fiance's case," Sam seemed puzzled as he did more research on Stan's case.

"Because according to Sandra, the girl I just got off the phone with, the whole city has practically shunned her since she insisted Stan was innocent," I explained. "I mean, imagine that you knew for a fact that Dean didn't do something,"

"Why do I have to always be the one doing something?" Dean interrupted.

"Because you usually are," I said, giving him a side-eye. Dean shrugged, nodding his head because he knew I was right. "If the rest of us insisted that Dean did it and you knew he didn't, but couldn't prove it, it would frustrate you, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'd hope you'd trust my word," Sam agreed.

"Well, from what these other girls are saying, the only people in this town that haven't turned their backs on her are the ones who work with her. But Jenny had said that even that had become complicated since most people in town don't want Cindy as their housekeeper anymore."

"Which would explain why she's attacking the people she used to work for," Dean added. "I say we go cap this bitch before she does anymore damage."

"Agreed."

"Why don't you two go check up on Cindy and I'll call Rowena to see if she knows anything about what kind of spells could be causing this," Sam said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"But," I tried to argue, but Sam gave me a stern look I wasn't expecting and nodded his head to the side to let me know he meant business and that it was time to move past our issues and work together before it drove him insane.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean asked, standing with the door half open and keys in hand.

"Fine," I grumbled out, grabbing my blazer off of the back of the chair.

~.~

We had only made it about a mile down the road before Dean broke the silence in the car, "Are we good?"

"Just drop it, Dean," I sighed again, looking out of the passenger side window.

"I wish I could take it back," Dean said as he turned onto the highway to head into town.

"Dean, just drop it, please," I groaned. "Just stop bringing it up."

"But," Dean started, but stopped as soon as I whipped my head around to look at him.

"If I ruined your Dad's journal and couldn't fix it, but kept bringing it up continuously, how would you feel?"

"Ummm, I mean, It'd probably upset me," he answered after thinking about it for a minute.

"Exactly, so stop bringing it up so we can move past it," I growled out, fighting that little devil on my shoulder that wanted to punch him in his pretty face.

"Okay, sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I shook my head before looking out of the window again.

"Sorry," he mumbled out.

"Dean!" I nearly screamed, turning to look at him again.

"My bad," he said. He looked at me, eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth twitching slightly in a smirk.

~.~

The rest of the drive had been pleasantly quiet, only the tunes of ZZ Top filling the interior of the car as I filled both of our guns with witch killing bullets. "I've got your back," I said to Dean as he pulled into Cindy's driveway. Dean put Baby in park and grabbed his gun from my outstretched hand, giving me a grin and nod of his head.

We had waited for a few minutes, knocking every once in a while and coming up empty with no answering of the door. Without a word, Dean pulled his lock picks from his pocket and went to work unlocking the door. The house was nearly silent when entering the home. The place was a mess considering she was a housekeeper, but that was the least of my worries. I surveyed the living room as Dean checked the kitchen for any witchy evidence. "Living room didn't have anything," I whispered as I met Dean in the hallway.

"Nothing in the kitchen either," he shrugged. I cautiously opened the first door in the hallway, finding an empty room that had absolutely nothing in it but a few boxes with baby items in them. I felt a pain in my chest as I realized that there could be a possibility that Cindy could be pregnant, but that was put to rest when Dean met me in the hallway after looking through the bathroom. "Nothing in the bathroom, but a negative pregnancy test.

"God, if Stan was really innocent and they were trying for a kid...then he's killed. I kinda feel bad for her, Dean. I mean, here she was with the love of her life and trying to build a family and it was all stripped away for nothing," I wondered aloud as we walked into what I assumed was the master bedroom.

"Never feel bad for a witch, especially one that's killed," Dean grumbled as he opened drawers of a dresser and felt around for anything odd. I was checking under the bed when I heard the buzzing, sitting up onto my knees I found Dean fumbling with a vibrator, attempting to turn it back off. His cheeks reddened and he shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed the item back into a drawer. He pulled a sexy lace nightgown out, giving me a coy grin.

"Victoria has no secrets around you does she?" I shook my head and chuckled as I searched the nightstand next to the bed. The only thing that had been evident throughout the home was just how in love her and Stan were. Even through her heartbreak she couldn't take down the photos of her and her love, but I realized that was only fueling the fire for her vengeance on the town, her heart unable to heal from her loss when she was holding onto that loss so hard. My mind wandered to my destroyed keychain and how I had still had that blob hanging on the key ring, the constant reminder it was. If I was going to forgive Dean and let go of my pain, getting rid of the keychain was the biggest thing I had to do.

Dean's phone rang and I could only hear one side of the conversation, "Yeah, whatcha got?...Son of a bitch...Two more?...So you think it's everybody?...Alright," Dean hung up the phone, turning to me and pulling his gun from his waistband. "We've gotta end this bitch."

"What?"

"Sam said that the police radio is nonstop about people beating the shit out of each other and two more people have been found dead," he cocked his gun, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber before continuing. "He's convinced Cindy has cursed the whole town. Rowena said, if we kill her it should cure everyone, so we've gotta get this done now!"

Dean was out of the room in a flash and I was fast behind him, grabbing for my gun when I smelled something. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"It's a musky, floral smell," I said, walking past him and sniffing in the scent to follow it to its source. The smell was strongest in the kitchen and then I spotted the door around a corner. "Basement," I whispered to Dean who was right behind me. He gave me a nod and I reached for the knob, turning it quietly to not alert the suspect of our arrival. I looked at the wooden stairs, rolling my eyes at the stereotypical horror movie we were only one creaky board away from being. I took the lead, gun raised and ready as I took each step cautiously, making sure to take each step as close to the side as possible since the center of the steps would be the weakest due to overuse. I had made it to the landing at the bottom of the stairs, gun aimed at the back of the woman who was chanting over a table. I felt a slight hesitation at killing the heartbroken woman, it was clear she wasn't always this monster she had become. Maybe we could talk some sense into her and have her cure the town without anyone else ending up dead. Just then Dean's weight landed on a step wrong and the creak it let out was loud enough to break the trance that Cindy was in. I watched as her body tensed and I tried to warn her, "Cindy, don't," but she dropped the sand into the bowl she was working on and turned on us, throwing a ball of pink mist our way as I pulled the trigger of my gun on instinct. Just as I watched the blood trickle from the hole in her forehead, Dean and I were knocked on our asses by the pink mist.

~.~

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled as we both came to.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I assessed the damage of the bump on my head and growling at the pain. "Fuck!"

"I don't know what that was, but nice hit on the witch. Her cursing days are done," Dean smiled as he stood up and held out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said as I placed my hand in his. He jerked me up swiftly and the strength of the pull forced my body to collide with his. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from stumbling back and neither of us moved for a moment.

 _"Mmm, This is nice."_ I heard him nearly moan.

I couldn't argue with him. " **Yeah** ," I thought before placing a hand on his chest and pushing away from him. Dean's eyes locked with mine, staring as if he was searching for something. "What?" I questioned him and he shook his head.

"Ladies first," he gestured to the stairs. I nodded, knowing we had to head back to Sam and see if things had calmed down in the town.

" _Damn, she's got one nice ass_ ," Is what I heard as I climbed up the stairs, Dean behind me.

"Dean, stop staring at my ass," I laughed out before reaching the top of the stairs.

" _Damn it! She knows me too well,_ " he grumbled. " _But I'm totally keeping that image in the bank, Ha!_ "

"Dean!" I scolded him as I turned on my heel to face him.

"What?"

"Keep my ass out of your bank!"

"What?" Dean was sincerely puzzled, his eyes darting around the room and then back at me. "You heard that?"

Dean's phone rang before I could answer him and Dean slid the green button to the side before placing it on speakerphone. "Did you get her?" Sam's voice asked.

"Yeah, Jackie got her right between the eyes," Dean said with a proud tone to his voice. He looked up, giving me a smirk before looking back at the phone.

"How's the police scanner sounding?" I asked Sam in hopes that we had cured the curse on the town.

"One of the cops reported that a fight he was breaking up stopped immediately about five minutes ago. He said it was like the guys woke up from some kind of trance and just walked away from each other."

"Sounds like we solved the case," Dean grinned, "Now it's time to go have some fun."

"Dean," Sam and I both said at the exact same time.

"What?"

"Can we make sure this is all completely done first before you go have playtime?" Sam asked and I gave Dean a look saying that Sam had a point.

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes. " _You guys never let me have any fun_ ," he whined before hanging up on Sam.

"Stop being a baby," I scoffed at him as I walked out the door and back to the waiting Impala.

"The only baby here is in the driveway, thank you very much," Dean said in a mocking tone.

" **Go fuck yourself,** " I thought to myself as I climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

" _I'd rather fuck you_ ," Dean grumbled.

"Excuse me?!" I was shocked, confused where the hell this boldly outspoken Dean had come from.

"What?" Dean asked as he stuck the keys into the ignition.

"Dean, we've already had this discussion," I rolled my eyes at him before running a hand over my face before looking back at him.

"What discussion?" he asked, looking at me as if I had grown a second head.

"About us fucking," I answered him, throwing my hands up in the air when I said it as if that was going to get the point across to him more.

"Wait...what?!" The look on his face said he was seriously confused, "Who the hell said anything about us fucking?"

"You did, Jackass!" I shouted.

"No, I didn't!" he argued, turning the keys and bringing the car to life.

"Yes...yes, you did," I turned in my seat to face him. "I heard it loud and clear."

"No, you didn't because I didn't," he paused, "I didn't say that out loud."

"What?" Now I was the puzzled one. I sat facing straight in my seat, looking out of the front window as Dean merged onto the highway to go back to the motel.

" _I'm thinking about the number sixty-nine_."

"I'm sure you are, Perv," I dismissed him. "Who even sixty-nines anymore?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"How did you know I was thinking about sixty-nine?" Dean said as he took the exit for the motel.

"Because you said it out of nowhere," I answered him as he pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"I didn't say it out loud," Dean sighed, turning off the car and turning in his seat to face me. "Jackie, look at me." I did as he asked, turning in my seat to face him. "Watch my lips," he instructed me and I couldn't help the hesitation to look at his sinfully full lips. " _Why did you hesitate?_ " he asked me, calling me out. I was so flustered from him calling my bluff that I almost didn't realize that those pillow-like lips hadn't moved when I heard his voice.

"Holy fucking shitballs," I gasped.

"You're telling me! I'm the one that can't have a private thought." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I mean...how?" I looked up into his eyes.

Dean shrugged, "It has to be whatever that pink mist was."

"But we killed her," I retorted, desperate for this to make some kind of sense.

"Before that mist hit us," Dean said, "That's gotta be the issue here."

"Wait," I said before thinking, " **Can you hear what I'm thinking**?"

"I don't know," Dean answered without looking at me.

"I didn't ask that out loud, Dean," I said aloud. "I guess you aren't the only one having their privacy invaded."

~.~

"Moose, we have a problem," I nearly shouted as I barrelled into our motel room.

"What's going on? Everything in town seems quiet," Sam looked up from a book he was reading.

"No, it's us," I answered him, looking over at Dean, who was looking at Sam intensely.

" _Sammy, can you hear this?_ "

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked Dean, a look of disgust on his face.

"I guess I'm the only one that can hear you," I said, looking back at Dean.

"Great," Dean spat, running a hand through his hair. "Tell Rowena to get her ass here."

"She's helping Donna and Jody with something in Wisconsin," Sam retorted, "What's going on, Dean?"

"Tell her to meet us at the bunker ASAP!" Dean snapped before ripping the door open and heading outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam questioned me.

"We can hear each other's thoughts," I groaned, rubbing at my eyes.

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh," I said, staring daggers at him. "I may have to climb you like a tree to get to your neck, but I will choke you."

"Okay, noted. Not funny," Sam cleared his throat, standing up from the bed. "Jack," Sam whispered, shaking the slumbering boy slightly to wake him. "Get up, we've gotta pack up."

~.~

The trip back to the bunker had been a long seventeen hours of lots of cursing inside of Dean's mind and blaring music. Dean had been hell bent on not stopping for bathroom breaks, but thanks to Aunt Flow being in town I had to argue with him numerous times that I couldn't piss in a bottle like the rest of them in the car. " _Fucking finally_ ," Dean said in his mind as we pulled into the garage.

"Sam, will you take my bag to my room for me?" I asked him as climbed from the backseat of the Impala.

"Sure."

"Thanks, I have to run to the store," I said, "Does anyone need anything?"

" _Bacon, beer, and boobs._ "

" **Bacon and beer, Got it!** "

" _What no boobs?_ "

" **Nope. Getting tampons though. Do you want some of those?** " I watched as Dean grimaced and couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to Diane to head to the store. Thankfully, I was close to the end of my period because my internal monologue of my period was definitely something I did not want to share with Dean. I climbed into the front seat of my car and was putting the keys into the ignition when I saw something hanging from the knob of my radio. " **Oh my God**."My heart felt like it was going to both burst out of my chest and break in half at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he approached the still open driver's side door. I jumped out of the car, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me in a tight hug. " _What's this fo...Oh._ " Dean wrapped his arms around me and sat his chin on the top of my head as I sobbed into his shirt. " _I know you said not to bring it up again, but I had that made before the trip. I wanted to do something to try to make up for what I did. I'm still so sorry, Jackie._ "

"You're forgiven," I managed to mutter out between gasps for breath as I pulled away from him.

Dean reached out, placing a hand on my cheek and wiping a tear away with his thumb. The gesture felt so intimate and I struggled to bring air back into my lungs as my eyes found his. "I know it's not the same," he started.

"I love it," I said giving him a small smile as he moved his hand to wipe away another stray tear.

"The frame for the picture," he paused. "The plastic from your Dad's keychain is melted into the plastic of the frame. It's made with stronger plastic too. No melting capabilities," he gave me a weak smile before dropping his hand back to his side. In all honesty, I hadn't noticed that the blob of a keychain had been missing from my key-ring and I wasn't sure how long it had been gone. All I knew was that Dean had done something wonderfully sweet, his vulnerable side showing a little. He reached inside of Diane, pulling my keys from the ignition and the new keychains from the knob of the radio. Dean placed them on my key-ring before handing it back to me and giving me a small hug, " _Now go get your tampons._ " And just like that the vulnerability was gone and those walls were back up.

~.~

I was in my room admiring the keychains Dean had made for me and resting with the heating pad on my cramping abdomen. One keychain was a black D, similar to the original that had been destroyed, the other a clear rectangle that housed a photo of my mother, father, and myself. The picture had been sitting on my nightstand since my move into the bunker became permanent. I wondered when Dean had managed to scan the photo and when he had found time to have the keychains made, but I didn't truly care about any of those answers because they didn't matter. What mattered was the rough, tough, and steely man I had pegged him to be was starting to shed layers for me to see what was laying beneath. Dean was sacastic, broody, and yes...attractive on the outside, but this one little gesture showed that he was also sweet and thoughtful.

" _Where the hell is my laptop?_ "

Dean's voice echoed in my mind and had me looking around my bedroom in search of the laptop even though I knew I didn't have it.

"Sam!" Dean's voice called down the call and I opened my bedroom door to witness Dean on the hunt.

" _I swear if Sam stole my laptop to fuck with my porn again, I'm gonna kill him._ " Dean was stomping down the hall and I snorted as I fought against laughing out loud. " _What's so funny?_ " Dean looked down the hallway at me, narrowing his eyes. I threw my hands up in surrender before walking back into my room and closing the door behind me.

~.~

" _Oh yes_ ," Woke me from my sleep. I had apparently drifted off while watching Ironman 2, but I didn't remember any pleasured moaning in that film. " _Mmmmm, yeah, show me those titties._ " " **What?!** " Ok, that definitely was not in this movie. I paused the movie, getting confused with the background noise and moaning mixing together. " _Oh God, oh hell yeah. Show me that pretty pussy._ " " **Oh hell no!** " Dean was painting a vary vivid picture in my mind with his words. The faceless woman was probably laying on her back, completely nude, legs spread wide and showing the goods. NOT ON MY WATCH! Or my mind's watch! I jumped up from my bed, racing to Dean's bedroom door and pounding on it to get his attention.

"Dean, you knock it off in there! You got it?" I screamed through the door.

" _Oh fuck...fuck yes...rub that clit, sweetheart._ "

He was ignoring me! "Dean if you don't stop right now I'm going to come in there and break your fucking laptop! I swear to God!" I screamed even louder, catching Sam, Jack, and Castiel's attention in the process.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked innocently.

"Something he can't do until we get our minds are separated," I answered as vaguely as possible. I watched as Sam's face broke out in a huge smile and his chest vibrated with a chuckle. "This is not funny," I gave Sam a glare and he turned to go back into his bedroom. "Damn it, Dean!" I yelled.

"Calm your tits," Dean huffed out as he opened the door.

" **My tits are calm! It's the ones on your computer I'm more worried about,** " I scolded him in my mind. Dean rolled his eyes as I pushed past him and walked over to his bed and closed his laptop.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he walked up behind me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked calmly as I lifted his mattress and pulled out his magazines.

"I'm keeping me from being scarred for life," I answered him as I opened his bedside drawer and grabbed the rest of his porn stash.

" _Looks to me like you're giving me blue balls until we get this fixed_." He complained.

"Go to the bar. Take someone home. Just don't bring her back here. I don't want to hear your internal monologue while you're getting your rocks off, okay?" I said aloud as I picked up all the gathered pornography and made my way to the door.

"What are you going to do with it all?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"It'll be in a safe place until we get this all fixed," I answered him. "I promise you'll get all your Busty Asian Beauties back after this is all over." I gave him a smile before taking off down the hallway to find a hiding place that Dean would never come across and trying to think of anything but the place so he couldn't listen in on my thoughts for a clue.

~.~

" **Damn, I loved the little guy, but I'm not going to complain about this sight** ," I marveled as Steve Rogers emerged from the pod in the first Captain America movie. I had been attempting to drown Dean out of my head by bingeing Marvel movies and failing miserably. " **I mean, God Bless America.** " I chuckled at myself.

" _Yeah, yeah. He may be able to save your world, but I'd be the one to rock it_." Dean's voice came into my head. I rolled my eyes as if he could see me through the bedroom wall.

" **Would you like to join me?** " I thought back at him.

" _In bed, hell yes. But if you are asking if I want to come watch you drool over Captain America, that's gonna be a hard pass._ "

" **Your loss.** " I smiled as I laid down in bed to continue watching the movie.

~.~

We had just finished eating dinner together and I was burnt out with watching movies I had seen a thousand times. I picked up my phone and earbuds before finding my way into the library and laying down on the couch. I needed a change of scenery after spending most of my day in my bedroom. I put my playlist on shuffle and hoped that the loud music would keep Dean's thoughts far out of my mind. The first song that came on was one of my favorites, OCAD's "Muse", and I couldn't help move my body along to the beat as I sang along to the song in my mind. It had always been my empowerment song when I was feeling a little weak minded. When the next song, Ariana Grande's "God is a Woman", came on I had to praise the shuffle Gods for lining up such a strong female list of songs. I was surprised I hadn't had a classic rock song come on yet since most of my playlist was comprised of it, but instead Elle King's cover of "My Neck, My Back" came on and I couldn't help but jam out. It was a filthy ass song to be sung with such a beautiful voice and it made me smile every time I heard it. I had gotten to the middle of the second verse when my earbuds were ripped away from my ears.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, opening my eyes and finding Dean standing next to the couch, my earbuds dangling from his hand.

"If I can't have my porn, you can't have this," he smirked.

"That's not the same thing," I argued.

"My body is saying different," Dean groaned, shifting his hips forward slightly to catch my attention. I sat up on the couch quickly, moving away from the large bulge in his jeans that was so conveniently positioned by my head that was resting on the arm of the couch. " _Yeah, listening to you sing demands to lick your pussy so you can come all over my face...nice song choice_." his voice filled my mind. I could feel my skin heating with a blush as my heart rate spiked and he gave me that sexy smirk again before walking off, my earbuds still in his hands.

I heard a door close and I made a mental note to set up a safe 'Dean infiltrated mind' playlist. I got up from the couch and decided he wouldn't win this battle, I had a spare set of earbuds in my room. I smiled to myself as I made my way down the hallway and heard the shower running as I walked past the bathroom on the way to my room. I had just reached my room and was searching for my other earbuds when I heard it. " _Oh fuck._ " The moan filled my mind loud and clear. " _Fuck that feels good._ " That son of a bitch was jacking off! I aborted my mission of finding the earbuds at the moment, taking off in a dash to his room and finding it completely empty. " _Oh God_." I ran for the bathroom, knowing he had to be the one in the shower and tried to turn the handle of the door, but it was locked.

"You knock that off! Or atleast keep your mind quiet!" I shouted at him through the door, but he didn't answer. " _Oh fuck_." He moaned again, completely unaware of my screaming at him. " **Stop it!** " I tried to speak to him in my mind. " _Jackie_." It wasn't acknowledgement. No, he was moaning my fucking name. " _Mmm, you feel so good_." He nearly growled and I pushed my thighs together to help relieve the ache that was forming there as I wondered exactly what he was imagining. " **No!** " I fought against my own basic instinct, knowing this was all sorts of wrong. I continued to bang on the door in hopes that I could stop him. It was one thing if he wanted to get off to me in the privacy of his own mind, but he knew I could hear him and he had absolutely no shame in torturing me with it. " _Fuck, Jackie. So close_." he moaned and then I heard it with my own ears. Dean let out a few low grunts as he neared his climax and then a deep, sexy moan sounded out of his mouth as it he reached his release.

"What are you doing?" Castiel's voice broke me from my trance on what was happening on the other side of the door, in the shower. I took in a deep breath, dropping my hand from the door and turned to him.

I cleared my throat, trying to give myself a few seconds to come up with an excuse as to why I was creeping outside the bathroom door while Dean was jerking himself off. "I uh...I need to change my tampon and Dean's taking too long in the shower." It all came out in a rush and Castiel's face had indicated that it was probably an overshare.

"I'm sure he will be done soon," Cas replied before walking off down the hallway.

" **Oh, he's done alright** ," I thought to myself.

" _Thanks to you_ ," Dean's voice filled my mind again.

" **I hate you**."

~.~

"So Rowena is still with Donna on that case. Apparently, the witches ran from town and they are still tracking them down," Dean started as he walked into my room, waking me from my sleep.

" **What time is it?** " I wondered, looking at my phone and seeing it was only 11 P.M.

"Cas is going to see if any of his Angel Mojo can fix us." Dean continued.

As if on cue Cas walked into the room and stood next to Dean. "Come stand next to Dean, Jackie," Castiel instructed. I removed the heating pad from my stomach and did as he asked. He placed his hands on both Dean and I's foreheads and the pain from my menstrual cramps were the last thing I could worry about. The ringing and pain in my head as Cas dug around to fix our brains was horrendous, but brief, and I fell forward, putting my hands on my knees after he pulled his hand away. "Whatever the witch has done is weaved deeply into your brain's wavelengths," he began to explain, but was interrupted by Dean bending over and grabbing his stomach as if in pain.

"Son of a bitch! What did you do Cas?" Dean gritted out through clenched teeth. As the pain of Castiel's intrusion in my brain faded I felt a new wave of cramps hit me and made my way quickly to the bed,

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as I flopped myself down on my bed and placed the heating pad back on my lap. As soon as the heat hit my body the cramps relaxed and Dean stood up straight. "I'm not sensing any gas issues or stomach issues," Castiel said as he removed his hand from Dean's shoulder.

" **Potty time,** " I thought to myself and an amused smirk appeared on Dean's face as he looked over at me. " **Like you don't pee** ," I rolled my eyes at him and he shrugged. I pulled the heating pad from my lap and ran to the bathroom.

" _Fuck_ **!** " I heard Dean groan in my mind. " _What the hell?_ " Another growl. "Why does it feel like my hips are trying to come out of my dick?" he asked Cas as I entered my bedroom again. "It's like I feel bloated from eating too many of those bad burritos we got in Florida, but my bladder or something down there is trying to exit my body," he explained his pain.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder again, "It seems you are experiencing sympathy pains."

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Your abdominal muscles are cramping," Cas answered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean spat. "Why?"

"I'm on my period," I whispered out as it dawned on me what Cas was trying to say.

"And what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Dean groaned out and placed his hand on his lower stomach again as another wave of cramps hit me.

"What Castiel means is, I'm on my period, and his little tinkering in our minds must have you experiencing sympathy pains for me," I explained to Dean as I placed the heating pad back on my stomach. Dean straightened his stance again as the pain eased away.

"Fix it," he said quickly, looking back at Cas, "Fix it now."

Castiel looked between us as Dean's eyes widened in horror. I stood up again, standing next to Dean so Cas could try to fix whatever had gone terribly wrong. I had to admit, it was kind of comical watching Mr. Badass struggle with my monthly pain, crippled by it even, when I had been working a case through it all week and no one could tell I was hurting. As Cas pulled his hands away from us, Dean placed his hands on his stomach and then looked back over at me, giving me a once over as if he could see me cramping. " _Are you in pain?_ " he asked me in his mind.

" **Nothing I can't handle** ," I replied without opening my mouth.

"I don't know how you go through that every month," Dean mumbled out realizing he was no longer feeling what I was.

"Simple, Women are just more badass than men," I shrugged before walking back over to lay down in bed again.

"I will never give another woman shit about PMS ever again," Dean said, "Never again."

~.~

 _I was shackled to a wall, naked and exposed in the dark with my hands in thick iron cuffs above my head. The brick wall behind me was cold against my bare skin and the room was barely lit, only a few candles giving the room a soft flickering hue of amber light. I pulled at the restraints on my wrists, the jingling metal causing a tingle of adrenaline to course through my body. I had no idea where I was or who had done this to me, but one question was quickly answered when I heard the familiar voice approaching the room. "Are you ready for me to have my way with you?" The adrenaline was soon replaced with lust as my body was overcome with desire. "This sure has been a long time coming, pun intended," Dean smirked as he entered the darkened room. He was a handsome man, but the lack of lighting in the room only intensified his dangerously sexy features. "I've been dreaming of this for so long, Jackie," he licked his lips and reached behind his head to pull off the black fitted t-shirt he was wearing, leaving him in only his perfectly fit jeans and bare feet. He pushed his lean upperbody against my bare chest as he reached up to my hands, locking our fingers together in a tender embrace before sliding his hands out of mine and ghosting his fingertips down my arms. As his hands traveled over my skin he leaned his face in toward me and I thought he was going to kiss me. The need to feel his full lips on my own had me panting as I closed my eyes in anticipation. His nose brushed against my cheekbone as he buried his face into my hair before taking in a deep breath, "I'm going to savor every inch of you." I mewled and arched my back as his lips travelled along my jaw and then down the side of my neck. Just as his teeth bit into my pulse point his hands gripped the backs of my thighs, lifting them up to wrap around his hips._

 _"Dean," I moaned as he rocked his groin into me and sucked on my neck. I let myself forget how wrong this was for our working relationship, too in need of the release he was bound to give me. As wrong as it was for us to cross this line, it felt so right for us to be right here like this._

 _"That's right," Dean growled as he nuzzled into my neck and brought his lips up to my ear. "Say it again," he breathed, catching my lobe between his teeth as he ground his denim covered erection into my bare and soaked core._

 _"Dean, please," I begged him, arching my body against him and thrusting my hips against him in search for the friction I was dying to find._

 _"You're going to ruin me, aren't you?" he said as he pulled back to look into my face._

 _"I'd say you are the one doing the ruining since I'm a little tied up at the moment," I smirked at him, lifting an eyebrow and biting my bottom lip a little._

 _Dean released his hold on my ass, letting my legs fall from his hips. As soon as my feet hit the floor, he was on me, his hands cradling my face as his mouth crashed into mine. His lips were strong but soft, tender but demanding, as he worked them against mine. I parted my lips, running my tongue over his plump bottom lip and his tongue quickly invaded my mouth. I was so focused on his mouth that I hadn't noticed that one of his hands was no longer on my face. Dean's foot forced its way between mine, kicking lightly at my feet and I took a step out with each foot. His hand cupped my sex as soon as my legs were spread the way he wanted me. His large hand spread me open, using his middle finger to rub at my clit and I ripped my mouth away from his as my head fell back against the wall. "So wet," Dean mumbled as his lips made their way to my neck and he slid two fingers into my core. I was so worked up and pent up that it didn't take much for the heat to build in my abdomen. I raised up to my tip toes, thrusting my hips forward to match the pace of Dean's fingers and he stilled them, pressing his palm hard against my clit to draw my climax off of my pussy and onto my oversensitive nub. I was gasping for breath as he worked me up and curled his fingers to massage my front wall._

 _"I'm so...so close," I choked out between pants and moans. Dean leaned down, his hot mouth wrapping around a nipple before scraping it with his teeth. I nearly screamed as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of me again and I could feel my orgasm approaching at top speed as my legs began to shake. "Dean," I whimpered out as he pulled his digits out of me just as I was about to come._

 _Opening my eyes, I found him on his knees in front of me, "Not yet," he smirked deviously. "You know I'm a man that loves to eat," he explained as he gripped the back of one of my thighs and rested it on his shoulder. "And I have a feeling your pussy is better than pie."_

 _Dean ran his lips against my inner thigh, the light touch causing me to shiver. He wasted no time as he reached the apex of my thighs, burying his face against my pussy and running his flattened tongue all the way through my southern lips. He latched his lips around my clit and I pulled at my restraints, desperate to grab his hair and sink my nails into his scalp in an attempt to push his face further against me. I wanted to ride his face, I NEEDED to ride his face. I needed to find that euphoric high my body was dying for and Dean was only teasing me as he flicked his tongue at my clit lazily. I gripped the chains attached to the cuffs, grateful for my upperbody strength as I pulled myself up, giving me leverage to buck against his face. "Oh fuck," I cried as his tongue dove into my pussy and his hands gripped my ass tight, pushing me further into his face before pulling me away, allowing him to fuck me with his tongue. It was a torturous game he was playing as he kept switching the sensations between fucking me with his tongue and stopping to suck on my clit. I was being worked into a maddening level of sexual frustration with every switch he made. "Dean, Please," I begged as he switched again._

 _"What's that sweetheart?" He asked, pulling away from my center and looking up at me, running his fingers over my soaked slit._

 _"I'm so close, Dean. Please," I moaned as he pushed a finger into my opening. "Oh God," I moaned._

 _"Use my name, baby," he requested as he pushed a second finger into me, his eyes still lingering on my face._

 _"Dean," I groaned as I pushed myself towards his face. "Please, Dean."_

 _"Come for me, Jackie," he breathed out before attaching his mouth to my clit and pumping his fingers in and out of me. I could feel the tension building rapidly inside me and I looked down my body at Dean, whose beautiful, dark green eyes were still on me, drinking me in. "Mmmm," Dean moaned against me sending vibrations through my body as he crooked his fingers inside, hitting just the right spot. The rubberband ball of tension in my lower stomach exploded, sending shocks of heat through every nerve ending in my body. My legs began to shake and Dean pulled his fingers from me, lapping at my juices as my pussy pulsed with my orgasm._

I shot up in my bed, feeling my pussy still pulsing. I was covered in a light sweat and could feel the flood of my release between my legs as I rubbed my thighs together. I had never had a dream seem so god damn real and I sat there trying to gain my bearings as another image flooded my mind.

 _I was still in shackles, this time Dean was standing, my legs wrapped around his waist, his jeans sagging on his ass as he pumped his hips forward into me. "You feel so damn good, Jackie," he growled into my neck._

 _"Fill me up, Dean," I moaned as I held on for dear life to the chains above me._

How was I dreaming while awake? And why was I now watching this scene unfold like an outsider?

" _Almost there, baby." Dean thrust into me again and again, his pace starting to increase. "I need you to come again for me, Jackie."_

 _"Dean," I moaned, arching my back and pushing my chest against him. "Harder." And Dean's hands grabbed my hips, finding control over my body and lifting me off of him before slamming me back down as he thrust up into me. "Yes, just like that!"_

I shook my head, walking to the door to go clean myself up in the bathroom when another scene flooded me.

 _"Come on Jackie, come. I don't know how much longer I can last," Dean panted into my neck. His back was coated in sweat and his jeans had now fallen below that glorious ass of his. I watched as his ass and back flexed with each thrust._

I smacked at the wall in the hallway, breaking me from the lifelike daydream and then I heard it, Dean's groan coming through his bedroom door. Another image began to form and I fought hard to keep it from blinding me from my mission. I grabbed the handle of his door, pushing the door open and stomping over to Dean who was still very much asleep. His hips were moving slightly, his hands fisting the sheets and his morning wood tenting his blanket.

 _"I'm coming," I cried out, Dean stilled watching my face as I rode out my orgasm. "Dean," I whimpered as I quivered around him._

 _"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm right here," he cooed as he began thrusting again._

I shook the image from my mind, lifting my foot off of the floor and kicking Dean off of the bed. He tumbled off the opposite side of his bed, before popping his head up where I could see him. "What'd you do that for?" he grumbled as he went to stand up, grabbing the blanket to cover his junk up before standing up fully.

"We've got an even bigger issue now," I nearly growled.

" _You're telling me,_ " Dean thought to himself, glancing down at his blanket covered crotch before looking back up at me.

"Not that," I paused, "Well, not exactly that."

" _What'd my dick ever do to you?_ " he whined, his lips frowning.

I closed my eyes, imagining the scene of his back and ass flexing as he pounded into me. I opened my eyes looking at him and watched as his glassy eyes cleared. Dean adjusted himself through the blanket and looked up at me. "That's what you did to me," I explained, putting my hand on my hip.

"Wait," he paused, a puzzled look on his face, "We fucked last night?"

"Oh my God, Dean!" I huffed.

" _I've really gotta lighten up on the late night drinking_ ," he mused, making a mental note.

"We did not have sex, Dean!" I shouted. "Apparently our internal monologue isn't the only thing we are sharing anymore."

"What?"

"You're little wet dream, woke me up," I added, trying to further explain our problem. I closed my eyes, picturing myself at the lake, sunbathing on the hood of Diane as I sang along with the AC/DC song blaring from the car's radio. "Did you see that?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

" _I like that bikini,_ " Dean smirked.

"You're missing the point here," I sighed.

"Wait, so if I daydream or imagine anything you can see it too?" he asked, realizing whatever Cas had done to us last night had only made things worse. "Son of a bitch! This is worse than the cramps!"

~.~

The morning had been relatively quiet after the dream incident. Jack and Cas were gone, looking into a four missing persons case in Stockton, California. Bored out of my mind and trying to avoid both my bedroom and Dean, I had volunteered to go with them, but Sam had stopped me from going with them, stating that Rowena had called and said she was on her way so I needed to stay put. So here I was, gathering clothes from Jack's bedroom to do some laundry. "Hey, you don't have to do that," Sam's voice said as he walked into the room.

"Just trying to stay busy and keep my mind as closed off from Dean as I can. I've noticed if I am focused on something I can tune him out," I explained as I grabbed the last of Jack's dirty clothes from the floor. "Typical teen boy, leaving his dirty clothes all over the floor," I chuckled. "Thankfully, he's shy the crusty self-lovin' socks."

"Those are in Dean's laundry," Sam snorted.

"Figures," I shook my head with a light laugh. "You have any laundry?"

"I can do my stuff," Sam shrugged.

"Please," I asked, "Let me help you out. It's the least I can do with Dean and I driving you crazy."

"No, it's fine. It's not like you can help it," He shrugged again. "I'll handle my laundry."

"Oh, I see...Don't want me finding your socks, huh?" I teased.

"Fine!" Sam said, getting flustered and walking out of the room before coming back with a bag and dropping it at my feet. "But you come get me so I can help you fold it all. Okay?"

"Deal,"

~.~

Our deal had to be broken when Rowena showed up. She had done her thing, checking Dean and I both for some clue as to what we had been hit with, but she came up empty. "Oh Jaqueline, you poor girl. I hate to leave you like this, having to be tortured with the inner thoughts of this neanderthal," she sighed, looking over at Dean before looking back at me. "Just hang in there dear, Samuel and I are going to take a little road trip so we can get you all fixed up."

"Thank you, Rowena," I smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet, you still have to make it another day or so, not killing the poor boy before we can get back with the cure for this mess," the sassy red head patted my cheek before heading for the door.

"Thanks for reminding me," I sighed.

"Hey, you weren't complaining this morning," Dean retorted.

I turned around, glaring at him for bringing this morning back up, "I figured your little trip out of bed was complaining enough."

Dean shrugged, walking off to the kitchen I was sure, for another beer. Lord, I was praying he wasn't going to end up smashed tonight because I definitely didn't need Dean any more unfiltered than he already was or the odds of Sam and Rowena returning to a homicide would definitely be increased.

~.~

I was waiting for the second load of clothes to finish in the dryer and Dean was currently washing Baby in the garage, his frustrations of caked on bugs filling my mind. I walked around the bunker in search of something else to do when I seen the stacks of books and files on the tables in the library. Putting my mind to work on putting the books and files back was just what my mind needed to shut Dean's mind out of mine. As I shelved the last book I noticed something shoved to the back of the shelf. I pulled the black covered book out from its hiding space finding that this must have been stashed by a female hunter that used to reside here. I was sure Fifty Shades of Grey wasn't exactly the reading material of the Winchester boys. I threw the book into my room to peruse though at a later time before sending a text to Sam asking where the files were kept. After receiving the text message telling me they were kept in the archive room in 7B, I loaded up my arms and headed off to find the place.

I pulled out the dusty banker's box on the bottom shelf in the back of the storage room, placing the last file away. Sliding the box back into its place I noticed the scuffs on the floor, drag marks. Curiosity getting the best of me, I pulled on the metal shelving unit and it moved with ease, revealing a hidden room behind it. There on the floor of the room, dead in the center, was a devil's trap. A chair was sitting in the middle of the symbol and a table was pushed off to the side of the room. One lone light lit up the space, providing enough light to see what the rest of the room held. The walls were brick and attached to them were shackles. My skin prickled with goosebumps as the memory of the morning flooded my mind. I knew exactly where I was, but not because I had ever been here before. Well, not physically. I looked between the two shackles on the wall, the width between them indicating they were meant for the captive to be held with their arms wide open. Looking over the wall for the shackles I remembered from the dream, I let my mind slip back to the scene I had watched in third person. **My hands were held captive by two shackles above my head, my legs wrapped around Dean's waist as he pounded into me rapidly, his hands gripping my ass tightly in his deadly hands.** I ran a hand over one of the iron cuffs on the wall before running my hand against the brick wall between the set of shackles.

"You looking for these?" Dean's voice nearly echoed in the open space and I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck. His body pressed against my back slightly, just enough to make me hold my breath, and he reached up, snapping the chain with cuffs on both ends into a hook above where I stood.

"I...I wasn't looking for those," I stumbled over my words, fighting to regulate my breathing and tame my racing heartbeat.

" _You forget we're tethered?_ " Dean's voice said in my head.

" **As if you'd let me forget it** ," I rolled my eyes, turning around to face him.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me, that sexy little smirk gracing his lips.

"You're incorrigible," I scoffed, pushing at his chest but he didn't budge. "Dean."

"Say it again," his voice deepened as his head tipped down and his eyes darkened and narrowed.

"You're incorrigible," I repeated, sighing and shaking my head at him.

Dean tipped his head to the side, "As much as I love how cute you are when you get frustrated, that's not what I meant."

"Dean, I'm not playing this game with you, I have laundry I need to get to," I said, crossing my arms under my chest and giving him my best, 'Are we done now' face.

" _You can put on this tough girl front, but I know you are just as curious as I am on how it'd really feel,_ " his lips thinned as he thought it and he took a step forward toward me. I took a step back, my back slamming into the brick wall behind me as my heart rate spiked again.

"Dean, this is not going to happen. Please just stop," I let out in a whisper. I was definitely downplaying the effect he had on me, fighting to make sure things stayed platonic between us. I was beyond sure that his interest in me was purely due to the fact that I was that one mountain he hadn't had the chance to climb yet, that one notch he couldn't put on his bedpost. I knew I was attracted to him, but my attraction to him wasn't worth the risk of losing all I had come to cherish with this family of hunters. Dean took a step back, gesturing toward the door with an outstretched arm. I bolted from the room and straight to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I slid my back down the wood, my ass coming in contact with the floor and I put my head between my knees taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves.

~.~

I sat on the washer playing a game on my phone, listening to the internal monologue of Dean watching some ridiculous movie about a serial killer while I waited for the last load of clothes to finish in the dryer. " _Fuck yeah_!" Dean voice rang in my head as the dryer shut off signalling the clothes were finally dry. I pulled the clothes from the dryer, folding them and placing them in a basket before taking them to Dean's room. "Oh hey," he said, acknowledging my existence.

"Here's your clothes," I muttered, sitting them at the foot of his bed.

"Thanks," he said, standing up from his spot on the bed to retrieve the basket. "Jackie," Dean's voice was soft and I stopped in the doorway to turn around. "I mean it...Thanks for all the stuff you do around here." I gave him a tight lipped smile and nod of the head before walking out and heading to my room to go to sleep.

~.~

 _It played like a movie behind my lids, me standing at the island in a kitchen that was not familiar to me. I was cutting some peppers while the skillet on the stove behind me sizzled with something cooking. I swayed my hips to the music that was softly coming from the radio. I added the cut peppers to a pan as I heard the back door open._

 _"Hey, how's the car?" I asked without turning around._

 _"The oil change is done," Dean's voice said as he walked over to the sink to wash his grease covered hands. "The boys helped me rotate your tires too."_

 _"Child labor, nice!" I joked. "I love that you are teaching them how to work on a car." I smiled over at Dean._

 _"Considering their parents are car enthusiasts, they are obligated to know shit," Dean shrugged, leaning against the counter before walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as I stirred the contents of the pan._

 _"What are you doing?" I breathed as he ran his nose along the column of my neck._

 _"Enjoying myself," he smirked before placing a kiss at the crook of my neck. "I love it when you wear these little sundresses," he growled, reaching down and bunching up the front of my dress in one hand._

 _"Dean, the boys," I warned him._

 _"They are giving Diane a bath," Dean said as he cupped my lace covered mound._

 _"Dean, you're going to make me burn dinner," I chuckled as he nipped at my earlobe._

 _"I'm sure there will be no complaints about pizza," he groaned. "Turn off the stove," his deep voice in my ear sent chills down my spine._

 _I was just about to do as he asked when we both heard the front screen door open and Dean dropped his hand from the apex of my thighs. I smiled at the sound of little feet running over the wood floors of our living room. "Dad, we're done."_

 _"Did you polish the wheels?" Dean asked the sandy haired boy that stood in the doorway._

 _"Bobby is, right now," he answered._

 _"All by himself? Charlie, get your butt out there and help your brother," Dean's voice was authoritative, but still had the warmth of love as he spoke to his son._

 _"Fine," Charlie whined before turning around and running back outside to help his brother._

 _"Now where were we?" Dean said, turning around to face me._

 _"You were just going to set the table," I grinned._

 _"But," Dean tried to argue._

 _"Sam and our niece will be here soon," I said as I added the chicken to the peppers. "Eileen is working tonight, so it's just Sammy and Sarah."_

 _"The boys will be excited to see their cousin," Dean said as he placed the plates on the table._

 _"Yeah, I think they look at her like a little sister," I mused as I finished getting all of the fixings out for chicken fajitas and placing them on the table._

 _"What if we tried for one?" Dean asked as he wrapped me up in his arms as the Band of Horses' Acoustic version of 'No One's Gonna Love You' started on the radio._

 _"What?" I asked as we began to sway back and forth to the music, right there in the dining room._

 _"A little sister for the boys," Dean said as he rested his chin on the top of my head._

 _"Are you serious?" I stopped moving, looking up at him in shock._

 _"Very," he smiled._

 _"Okay," I grinned up at him. "We can start trying tonight," I wiggled my eyebrows at him, making him laugh loudly._

 _"God, I love you Mrs. Winchester," Dean smiled, his eyes sparkling with love and joy._

I woke up with a start and sat in my bed for a few minutes, trying to see if the dream would continue for Dean or if I had been the one to imagine it. As pleasant as the dream had been, it was extremely intimate, just not in the sexual way the one before had been.

Radio silence.

I felt the rush of panic hit me as I realized I must have dreamt it.I was doing a shit job at keeping my cool during this whole thing. I needed to take a deep breath, get some coffee, and find something else to do to get my mind off of that dream. It had felt so real and so good, but admitting that only made the internal battle of the feelings Dean made me feel, worse.

I walked out of my bedroom, heading for the kitchen to make some coffee, only to find Dean was doing the same. Neither of us said a word as we walked around the space without making eye contact. Dean got his cup of coffee and walked out quickly, leaving me there alone, confirming he had experienced the dream as well. Awkward.

~.~

"Jaqueline! Dean!" I heard Rowena's voice call out before hearing the door to the bunker shut. I grabbed my cup of coffee from the kitchen table where I was reading over the news after taking my morning shower. I rounded the corner seeing not only Rowena and Sam were back, but Cas and Jack were back as well.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll go find him," I answered.

"Good. Tell him we have the cure," Rowena said as she sat a bowl on the end of the map table in the room. "Here is a list of the things I need," she said as she handed a list to Sam.

I walked back down the hall, headed to Dean's room, but heard the shower running instead. **The cure is here** , I said in my head so Dean could get the message. I listened as the water was turned off and knew he had heard me so I headed back to the room Rowena was setting up in.

"This witch was very creative, I'll give her that," I heard Rowena say down the hall. "Not to mention, how informative this little spell is."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked the witch.

"Well, it seems this witch had found a way to only link those that had already had a cosmic connection," Rowena informed Cas. I waited around the corner, eavesdropping, afraid she wouldn't share the information once I had entered the room.

"Cosmic connection?" Jack said, sounding confused.

"I'm sure Castiel already knows," Rowena paused, "But it seems as though this spell only links soulmates."

My hand flew up, covering my mouth. "You ready to end this?" Dean asked as he walked down the hall, spotting me at the end of the hallway. "You okay?" he asked, placing a tender hand on my shoulder as if for support. "Jackie?" Dean bent over to look me in my eye, worry covering his face. "They're gonna fix this right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's go." I couldn't tell him what exactly I had heard. It would do one of two things, scare him or encourage him, and I needed neither of those things to happen.


End file.
